Ellie
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy and Ellie Bolton lost their parents in a car accident & they are both barely coping with their grief. Gabriella Montez advertises herself as a babysitter to gain some life experience and inadvertantly finds someone who can share her loss of a parent.
1. Time bomb

Hey everyone familiar and new, thank you for following my work I hope it continues to keep you enthralled/interested/less bored than normal :D

Ang

1.

"Troy Bolton?"

His body was slumped across the desk. His left arm stretched right forward so that his fingers dangled over the edge and his right arm folded so that his forearm cushioned his forehead.

He was sound asleep in the middle of class.

The voice didn't rouse him, but he murmured in his sleep and a trickle of laughter chased around the room.

Mr. Montez stood at the end of his desk and tipped his head with barely held patience.

"Troy?" He called again, his deep voice loud in the quiet room.

Troy did rouse this time, with a sudden lift of his head and a sleepy breath in through his nose.

"Mm?" He questioned, squinting, then looking around until he met his teacher's gaze.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Montez." He grinned sheepishly, flicking his fringe back as he sat up straight.

"Something about history you find boring?" Mr. Montez wondered.

"No, not at all," Troy opposed.

"Care to share who kept you up all night?" Mr. Montez asked with an arched brow as the class tittered again as he returned to the front of class and waited for Troy to explain.

Troy pursed his mouth and flicked his eyes up, knowing he was being made an example in front of the class.

"Your daughter." He smarted back with another casual grin, creating a face of fury on his teacher's visage.

"Very funny, Troy. Perhaps you can tell me some more jokes whilst you're in detention?" Mr. Montez suggested and Troy's smile dropped, paling his face.

"I was kidding…" He offered nervously, lifting his hand to appeal the punishment.

Everyone knew Gabriella Montez was the teacher's daughter, teacher's pet and perfect pupil. It only made sense she was joked about when in the presence of her father.

Only Troy knew he shouldn't have crossed that mark. Being caught napping in class was making him lax. He had seen Gabriella around, mostly scuttling; shoulders down, head down, but he was still intrigued by her.

And he knew better than to cross her father.

Blame the sleepless nights, he mused, taking his detention slip with a tired snatch from Mr. Montez before going back to his notes.

Now what was he gonna do?

--

"Please, Chad." He whined.

"No way." Chad folded his arms, rocking back in the plastic chair at the lunch table.

"It's just for an hour." Troy repeated.

"I'm not babysitting." Chad said firmly, flicking a look across to the next table; where the brainy bunch sat. "Ask Taylor." He suggested.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair stressfully. "I already did."

"Hey…you okay, dude?" Chad checked.

Troy lifted his blue eyes and tempted telling his buddy about the predicament he was in, but the risk was too great.

He and Ellie had been doing just fine by themselves for the last few months; they didn't need help or people sticking their noses in where they weren't needed.

But he needed a sitter while he sat his detention. He didn't trust his little sister to make it home from school, safely, alone.

She was prone to disappearing and acting out since the death of their parents just a few months ago. If he didn't have enough to deal with in losing his parents; he had to now pick up the pieces of his sister's shattered life and take care of her; too.

They had both made a pact not to let anyone split them up or take Ellie away.

Troy had promised they would manage just fine by themselves until he was 18 and old enough to become her legal guardian.

He flicked his eyes across the lunch hall, measuring his school-mates for babysitting duties. Ellie might be twelve years old, but she still needed watching.

He sighed, picking up his satchel as he wondered how he would find help by this time tomorrow, biting his lip worriedly at the thought of Ellie coming home to an empty house.

He'd already quit the team to give up his evenings to look after her and now he had to make sure he stayed out of trouble, too.

"Dude?" Chad reminded him he had asked him a question, some time ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, pressing his lips together, and then moving off from the lunch table, deep in thought.

--

'Babysitter for hire! $5 an hour, meal required.'

Troy smiled, typing the number into his phone and dialling it right away. It was like a ray of light at the end of a dark, dark day.

"Hello, Gabriella speaking?" The young, female voice answered and Troy grinned bemusedly at it.

That was Montez' daughter advertising for work?

"Uh, I need a babysitter." Troy blurted out, still shocked at who was on the other end of the line.

"Oh! Great!" She said excitedly, bringing another smile to his lips as he pictured her awkwardness melting away to reveal a girly demeanor.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" He asked.

"No! Not at all, sooner the better!" She replied lightly and he chuckled.

"Awesome. So, uh, how does it work?" He wondered belatedly.

"I can meet you tonight and go through your requirements and if you are happy, I'll start work tomorrow. I can tell you my conditions when we meet." She added.

"It says here you want food." He stated.

"An evening meal whilst in employment, yes." She explained, her posh tone making him chuckle. If she really knew who she was talking to, that excitement would soon fade and she'd give him the same treatment she normally did- avoid him like the plague.

He still hadn't worked out if she hated him or was scared of him, but either way, it didn't make him happy.

"Okay, tonight. Can you come round?" He asked.

"Sure, what's the address?"

--

"Oh." Gabi's mouth dropped open as she stood outside the Bolton home, greeted by Troy himself.

She knew a bit about Troy; almost everybody did, since his parents had been killed in an awful road accident just a few months back.

Before that, he'd been popular, sporty, always smiling. Then he had disappeared for a while and she had missed his lanky form around the halls, missed hearing his laugh.

And then he'd come back.

Only he wasn't the Troy everybody knew so well; it was clear to see he had changed. And all of a sudden she found herself even more intrigued by him; maybe even daring to believe they could somehow have something in common.

She had lost her own mother when she was just eight years old and her rather strict; teacher father had brought her up single handedly.

She loved him to bits, but her venture into babysitting was definitely a hidden attempt to get out of the house and meet normal people.

Only she hadn't quite expected this.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a twizzled brow, trying not to smile.

"Nothing…" She said quickly, the breath leaving her lungs and rendering her speechless.

"There's something about me you don't like?" He wondered.

_Actually there's a lot about you I do like_, she thought to herself.

"No!" She said forcefully, blushing.

He chuckled then and it surprised her. "You better come in, Montez."

She nodded and stepped inside, gripping the strap of her over-the shoulder bag tightly as she crept into the beautiful house and darted looks around.

She had chosen her smart green plaid skirt and mint green cardigan with white ballet pumps; her hair braided neatly either side of her head.

Her large brown eyes looked up to him and met his startling blue ones.

"Don't you have adults here?" She wondered all of a sudden.

He stiffened as she watched his back, coming into the family room.

"My aunt and uncle. But they're on vacation." He said tensely.

"Oh." She said again, sitting in the seat he gestured to, flicking her eyes down his body to check what he was wearing.

He had on some sports trousers and a t-shirt that bared his muscled arms and she found herself peeking at them while he wasn't looking.

"So, I have detention tomorrow and I need someone to get my sister from her school and bring her home, help her with homework and stay here till I get home." He said businesslike, folding one long leg across the other where his fingers rested on his calf.

"Okay, I can do that. Do you have food here so I can make a meal for us both?" She quizzed with those large eyes of hers directed on his.

Troy smirked as his tummy twitched at her beauty. He'd never seen anyone quite so unique and unknowingly beautiful in his life.

"How about I bring some chips home with me?" He asked with a little smile that she couldn't work out.

"Chips?" She questioned, like she had never tasted them before.

He almost laughed out loud at her insulted face.

"Yeah, those little chips of potato, deep fried…" He described.

She tilted her head and pressed her lips together. "Fine, okay."

"Is that not good enough for you? Do you want gourmet?" He cheeked.

Gabi squinted at him, knowing now why he was smiling at her with that silly little amused grin.

He was taking the piss. He was just like everyone else who thought she was stuck up and pompous just because her father was a teacher. If only they knew how normal they were at home.

Well maybe she could show him a thing or two, she mused. She didn't care about what anyone else thought at East High; but for some reason, she cared what he thought.

She frowned at that, and then looked at him again.

"Do I get to meet your sister?" She asked.

"Of course…" He stood and shouted up the stairs, leaving her to nervously perch on the edge of the sofa.

Finally a dishevelled teen came down, dressed in gothic clothes; lots of make up and chipped black nail varnish.

She might have had the same glossy brown locks that Troy enjoyed, but she had died them black and it paled her face. A face which was sulky and unhappy.

Gabi smiled hopefully at her.

"Hi there, I'm Gabriella, I'm going to be your babysitter tomorrow…" She began preppily.

"Great, you got me Mary Poppins." Ellie smarted before barging past Troy to run back up the stairs.

"That's Ellie…" He said with a pained look on his face. "You still want the job?"

--

"How was school?" Gabriella asked her young charge.

"Really? We're gonna do this?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

Gabi blushed and felt hurt at the tone of the young girl. She had maybe hoped to find out more about Troy from her, but that didn't seem feasible now.

"I was just making conversation…" She murmured, not sure how to continue now that she had been cut off.

"Troy got detention. Do you think you'd be here otherwise?"

Gabi opened her mouth and closed it again, speechless.

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on my brother…" Ellie added disgustedly.

"I don't even know him all that well." Gabi argued. "I just needed a job and here I am."

Ellie seemed to respect this as she looked away, gripping her backpack straps.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked innocently.

"We should get home; I'm meant to help you with your homework." Gabi replied.

"Mom always let me." Ellie argued, faltering Gabi from her original words.

"I really don't know that Troy would be happy…"

"Troy's not my dad." Ellie smarted back. "As much as he likes to think he is…." She muttered, making a beeline for the park.

"I really don't think this is a good idea…" Gabi commented as she followed Ellie as quickly as she could on her small legs, kind of running to catch her.

"Why not?" Ellie threw back at her, heading straight for the roundabout and jumping onto it, leaving Gabi at the sidelines, hand on hips.

"We need to get home, Ellie." Gabi said firmly.

Ellie gave her a cold glare and smirked, but didn't move from her spinning position.

"Would you be like this with Troy?" Gabi wondered.

"Most probably, yes." Ellie shrugged, jumping off and pushing past Gabi to get to the swings.

The air left Gabi's lungs in shock at the girl's abrasiveness and she looked behind her, somehow knowing the death of her parents was affecting her deeply.

Was it affecting Troy the same way?

She shook her head of her worry for the boy she barely knew and followed the wayward teenager, sitting on the swing next to her, but still, waiting for her to finish whatever game she was playing.

"Wanna give up yet?" Ellie wondered on the upswing.

"Nope." Gabi replied, lifting her eyes to the smaller girl. She had the same startling blue eyes that were only accentuated by the dark liner she had pencilled onto her eyes.

"Fine." Ellie smarted.

Gabi couldn't get her down. She waited a while, then asked her, finally pleaded with her, then began to stress and worry as the night got darker.

They must have been there an hour; Troy would be home soon and she had to get her back before then and help with homework.

"You want to stay out here all night?" Gabi asked eventually, jutting her hip.

"Yup." Ellie replied, still swinging.

"In the dark?" Gabi punted back. "With strangers creeping around?"

"Yup." Ellie said again, causing Gabi to sigh quietly.

"What in the heck is going on?" Troy's voice demanded loudly as he threw open the gate of the playground and it sprang back with a jarring clash, causing Gabi to jump with fright and cower at his menacing tone.

His body was tense and his face tight with anger; a face she had never seen before.

"She won't come down." Gabi supplied gently, darting her brown eyes up to his.

"Hey Troy." Ellie smiled, stopping her swing and jumping down; heading out of the playground, leaving Gabi gaping with her audacity.

"I thought I left you to look after her, not take her to the park at night!" He accused.

"Oh sure…" Gabi folded her arms. "Like I haven't just spent the last hour trying to get her to leave?"

"This was a bad idea." Troy returned, sinking his hand into his soft-looking hair and sighing.

Gabi felt tears spring to her eyes, feeling like she had failed her after-school job before she had even started.

"I'm sorry, I tried…" She offered with a broken voice, heading toward the gate herself, an ache in her chest as she felt she'd let him down.

"It's not your fault." He offered from behind her, his voice intending to comfort.

She turned, her tears cascading her cheeks as she pressed her lips together.

He walked over to her, his face creasing in concern at her tears, lifting one finger to gently wipe a streak away, making her flinch and step back from him.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." He added.

"I should have tried harder…" She acknowledged. "I understand."

"She's like that all the time…" He replied easily, another sigh following. His blue eyes met hers with a little frown, his lashes so long and beautiful, she found herself staring into his eyes.

She nodded, not sure what to do now. She was frozen, trapped by his soulful gaze, half ready to escape the playground and half wanting to just throw herself at him.

"I was worried about you…err…Ellie. I was worried about Ellie." He amended.

"I can imagine." She answered. "It must be hard."

He was mostly dropping his gaze to his converse but he met her eyes again, tentatively.

"Do you still want chips?" He asked hopefully.

Gabi smiled as she let out a relieved breath, suddenly feeling the weight lift in the heavy moment.

"I would love some." She approved.

--

"I bet you're used to much better stuff than this." Troy remarked as they sat in the lounge, Ellie now working quietly on her homework, mostly thanks to Troy's perseverance.

Gabi picked up a soggy chip and ate it with pleasure, amused at his perception of her.

"These are amazing!" She smiled. "I _never_ get chips at home."

"That's not a bad thing!" He chuckled.

"It so is…" She sulked.

Ellie looked up to them and gave them both a disgusted look, making Gabi squirm a little in her seat.

"How's the trigonometry?" She asked the younger girl.

"You fancy my brother." She accused again, causing Gabi to open her mouth wide and blush deeply. She didn't dare answer her in fear of incriminating herself.

"Elle…" Troy said beside Gabi, leaning forward.

"What?" She barked back.

Troy looked to Gabi then, wondering if his sister was right. He flicked his eyes over her plaits that cascaded her face and he found himself following her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

He wondered then if she had ever been kissed. He quite liked imagining she hadn't, and that he could be the one to teach her.

"I'm sorry…" He offered to her eventually. "I'm not sure this is what you had in mind when you took up babysitting…" he mused.

Ellie stuck her tongue out to him and he flopped back into the seat.

"It's okay." She replied.

Troy tipped his head as he watched her more obviously now, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

"What's it like, having a teacher as a dad?" He asked.

Gabi sat up and faced him, wishing he hadn't asked that question. Almost everybody did and then teased her silly about it. She was kind of hoping he might be different.

"That bad, huh?" He asked, reading her look.

Her eyes went wide with her shock at his deduction and he held back a smile at her innocence.

"Pretend I never asked" He carried on talking , finishing his chips and screwing up the packet, taking her empty one, too and Ellie's and placing them in the bin.

"What do you get up to out of school?" He asked instead and she was still looking at him in puzzlement.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice." She said then, surprising him even more. Even Ellie looked up from her work book.

"I'm…I'm not…" He stuttered.

She let her doe eyes rest on his face for a few moments while she considered his reply.

"Tomorrow we'll go back to being strangers roaming the same school halls." She mused, getting up.

"We're not strangers…" He argued confusedly, standing too.

"You owe me $10. I'll be going now." She said firmly.

Troy blinked, conscious that his height was intimidating to her, from the way she kept darting him worried looks and he realised she was afraid of him. Probably didn't help how he had gone charging in there after finding Ellie missing and yelled at her like a crazy person.

He pressed his lips in, reached into his pocket for the money and handed it to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Goodnight, Troy. Goodbye, Ellie." She added, letting herself out of his house.

--

"Did you really need to be that rude?!" Troy asked Ellie as he turned back to face her.

"I don't like people thinking they can tell me what to do." She mumbled into her exercise book.

"Ellie, I can't always be here. I might need Gabi to come over again, are you going to make it even more difficult for me?" He wondered.

"We don't need her." Ellie argued, looking up, her blue eyes clear and hurting.

"What if I want to play basketball again? What if I have a date or go out with my friends? We need someone." He reasoned.

"I'm old enough…" She frowned.

"No, you're not. I miss them like you do, Elle, but you have to help me out here." He appealed.

She sighed, her lower lip quivering as she was about to break into tears and he crossed the room to hug her, feeling her resistance and holding her tight.

"I can't do this!" She wailed, sobbing harder and he sighed, stroking her back as she spilt her hurt onto his shoulder and he could only wish their pain was over and that things were easier.

He still felt it himself every day. Every day he woke up, still expecting his mom to be calling up to him to tell him breakfast was ready, still expecting his dad to be encouraging him with his basketball; and he still woke up with the sound of echoing silence. He still had to get up, early, make breakfast for Ellie and organise his own school day, too.

He still had to avoid the authorities and tell lies to everyone he met about why they were alone in this big house, with no-one around to care.

And worst of all, maybe the hardest thing for him to cope with, he still put his own grief on hold to comfort that of his sister, finding his nights increasingly sleepless and his emotions bottled and compounded until he felt like he could let it all go.

Troy Bolton was a walking time bomb, ticking and ready to go off.

--


	2. Triple Detention

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please keep reviewing and commenting, it makes my day :)

Ang

2.

"How was the babysitting job?" Henry Montez asked his daughter as she came home, looking resigned.

"Oh, you know…" She dismissed easily, heading through the living room door to plop on the sofa.

"That doesn't sound decisive." He smiled.

"It sucks dad. Everywhere I go, I'm reminded that my father is a teacher. I'm like a social leper or something…" She complained.

"Now, don't be like that, Gabriella." He admonished.

"It's Gabi, dad. Everyone calls me Gabi." She stood up and went back out of the room, heading upstairs.

Her room was her only haven. And Troy's house, for those few short hours. But she might never go back there so she had to make do with her own bedroom, large and homely.

She knew exactly what people thought of her, but honestly, she had felt more comfortable in Troy's small, cosy home that in their large, spacious, empty one.

She had even hoped they might be friends, but it was obvious that particular dream was going to be shattered.

She lay on her bed, in her pyjama's and curled up into the pillow.

_Oh mom, why couldn't you be here?_

She felt the sadness wash over her in familiar waves and pushed it back, knowing Troy was so much worse off without either of his parents.

Her tears fell into her pillow as she tried to sleep; the darkness of the night not assisting.

--

Troy shut his locker and stood with his back to it, flitting his eyes up and down the hallway teaming with students.

Nothing had felt the same since coming back to East High after the funeral and it still didn't hold any hope for him; not like it used to.

He used to bounce around with youthful enthusiasm, speaking to almost everybody; usually with a basketball under his arm and a smile on his face.

Now he sagged sadly into the cold, hard metal and frowned, wondering where it all went wrong.

His heart twisted painfully as he thought about Ellie, too and how this was affecting her. She couldn't throw it all away, he just had to get through to her, he just didn't know how…yet.

A small body scuttled through the crowd, her head of dark, glossy curls instantly recognising her as his new acquaintance. Despite himself, he smiled and lifted away from the locker, not even pausing to wonder why; in this sea of familiar faces; hers was the only one that made him smile.

"Hey, Gabi!" He called, seeing her doe-like eyes dart up fearfully.

"Oh, it's you." She said, not unkindly, just not sure what to make of his interruption in her intended path to her locker.

She carried on walking, letting him ghost her side. She opened her locker where he leaned casually beside her, and she blocked him out.

"Now that was mean." He said, moving to her other side and leaning there, instead.

"What do you want, Troy?" She asked directly, fiddling in her locker.

"To say hello." He offered, and then sighed. "I guess I'm not getting one of those today."

Gabi ventured a shy look at him, not sure why he was here talking to her, but kind of liking it. She turned sideways and flicked her eyes down the hall, seeing Sharpay Evans pointing and whispering about her to Taylor McKessie. She blushed and dipped her head.

"All your friends are wondering why you're over here." She said to the floor.

"So what?" He shrugged, knowing he was throwing caution to the wind in talking to her and taking her ammunition like this.

She lifted her face then, her large eyes meeting his and testing him silently for a few seconds. Finally, she appeared to trust him because she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Hello, Troy." She said with a dry tone he hadn't expected from her. But then, there was already a lot he hadn't expected of her and she was already surprising him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked warmly. "So, did Ellie put you off babysitting for good?" He wondered as they walked to class, Gabi clutching her books to her chest as they migrated towards the popular girls.

"Not at all." She lifted her brows, about to explain further, but was then interrupted by Sharpay.

"Nice jacket." Sharpay said flatly to Gabi as they met the pair of girls.

Gabi saw Taylor elbow her and smile apologetically. "Ignore her." She suggested.

Gabi looked down her arms, wondering what was wrong with her cream linen jacket as she cast Troy a pointed look.

"I'll see you around." She said and gently parted the three of them to pass through to class, her head back down and her shoulders hunched.

Troy watched her go and fidgeted with his bag strap, annoyed he hadn't got to finish his conversation with her.

"Nice, Sharpay." He accused, twisting his lips as he followed Gabi through the hall and followed her to her desk, standing right beside it.

"Are you following me for a reason?" She wondered, taking out her pens and pencils.

"Yeah…I wondered if you wanted to babysit some more…" He hedged, knowing he would come close to exposing his secret if she did take up a permanent role, but somehow, he felt like the risk was worth it.

Having her around could be good for both him and Ellie.

"Just let me know when." She replied formally, still hiding her deep desire to be friendly with him, still not trusting his motives.

He nodded, pursing his lips as he fidgeted his bag strap again.

"Hey…um…" He began next, awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes up, waiting.

"That jacket suits you, you should ignore Sharpay." He said, and then frowned at his attempt to compliment her, finally twitching before he turned and sat in his seat, folding over to sprawl across the desk and leaving her shocked at his words.

If only she could decipher what the heck that meant in Troy language, then she might not sit there looking more confused than ever.

--

'_Dear Mom_

_Where are you now?_

_Where are you when I need help with boy advice and how to put on make up?_

_Where are you when I need someone to tell me that I am beautiful and that my jacket is perfect even if Sharpay Evans doesn't think it is…'_

Gabi gave up on listening in Health Class ages ago and had started English homework sneakily instead. She deleted the last line with her eraser and began writing again, darting a look around as she felt the hairs on her neck rising.

A perfectly blue pair of eyes came into view and she realised he was staring at her, again.

She didn't know what to do. His back was to her, but his head of messy brown hair fell across his forehead as he looked over his shoulder from his seat to the left and one row in front.

She scowled and looked down, venturing her gaze up again, seeing him smiling but still watching her.

"What?" She mouthed, annoyed.

He shrugged and wrote something, ripping off the corner of his page and tipping back on his seat to reach the corner of her desk, placing the folded note there, which she reached forward and snatched quickly before anyone else noticed.

She unfolded it in her lap and took a steadying breath, not sure what to expect from him. It was a little strange that he was paying her attention all of a sudden and she didn't know what to make of it.

'You look so cute when you're frowning,' were the words scribbled on the slip and she opened her mouth in shock, feeling it steal her breath as she blushed deeply and began to sweat nervously.

Her brown eyes shot up to him, automatically and she silently wondered if this were some kind of joke.

Only, he didn't look like he was joking much. He was smiling softly, like he was trying not be amused by her expression.

She folded the note back up and felt the blush tinge her cheeks as she looked at her desk for a moment, wondering if someone up there knew how relevant her words in front of her were.

_Now what, mom?! The cutest guy on earth is smiling at me and I have no clue what to do!_

Gabi pinched her lips in at the side and wrote something down on her own notebook, carefully tearing the square off and licking her lips as she folded it, leaning forward to the edge of her desk, waiting for Troy to lean back and receive it.

He did so, opening the square of paper.

The grin he flicked over his shoulder to her was breathtaking. She almost felt like she had been plugged in and suddenly, was buzzing with electricity from the sight of it.

He shook his head gently at her and continued to smile as he went back to his own work, flicking her one more look when the teacher turned away from class.

She smiled innocently and thanked her mom silently for helping her out, for it was surely her talking in that moment when she had felt her own mind blank.

--

'You shouldn't write notes in class, you'll get caught. You're not cute enough to avoid detention.'

The words were printed in his mind like a beacon of hope and he carried them with him all day.

Even as he waited at the gates for Ellie, he found himself smiling at Gabi's audacity.

"Hey, Troy." A young, female voice called and he recognised the girl as one of Ellie's friends, Amelia.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked back, flipping his hair, receiving a giggle from a group of girls behind Amelia.

"I'm good, you?" She asked back politely, the group of giggling school girls now crowding him a little.

"Yeah…uh…have you seen Ellie?" He asked nervously, hitching his bag.

"She's coming." Another girl offered, smiling at him.

"Good…um…think I'm just gonna…" He stuttered awkwardly, shifting to remove the audience he seemed to have attracted.

"Bye Troy!" They cooed simultaneously, making him cringe inwardly as he closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Oh whoopee doo, the Troy Bolton fan club is present." Ellie smarted at him as he opened his eyes and saw her thunderous face.

"Hi Ellie." He greeted, pressing his lips together.

"Funny how they all seem to think you're the best thing since sliced bread." She mused, walking by him and leading them home.

"Yeah, funny." He agreed beside her, sighing inaudibly.

Ellie looked up at her brother and felt a twinge of guilt for being so hard on him. She hadn't missed the tiredness in his features, the resigned tone laced into his voice.

He was trying so hard to keep the pair of them afloat and she was like the rock tied to his ankle.

But she couldn't seem to let go. She was sinking and she wanted to take everyone with her.

"No Gabi today?" She asked instead as they walked.

"Nope." He supplied briefly.

"You're right, you should do basketball again." She added hesitantly.

Troy tensed and gripped his rucksack straps, his jaw clenching.

"It wouldn't be the same without him." He replied softly, referring to their late father.

"You're good, Troy. Too good to waste that talent." She argued, then.

"I just…can't…okay?" He asked heavily, fisting his hands and stopping, taking a ragged breath.

Ellie watched him with wide blue eyes and hatched a plan in her young mind to get him back on the court.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said, waiting for him to start walking again, leading the way into the house.

"I'll cook dinner tonight." She said and went into the kitchen to clean up, knowing that tonight, he needed her for once; and the feeling was strange, but she was glad of it.

Her brother had been there for her every day since the accident and now it was time for her to stop thinking about herself and to start getting Troy back to normal.

She just didn't know how, yet.

--

"Wakey, wakey…." Mr. Montez' deep tones reverberated around the quiet classroom, leaving Troy's sleep-induced murmurings open to public ridicule once again.

"Huh?" He shot his head up, looking around him wildly, brushing his fringe back and messing his hair.

"You seem to like detention, Mr. Bolton…" His teacher commented, walking to the front of the room to write a detention slip.

Troy winced and cursed the boring subject of history for nodding him off again.

"Can I take it at your house?" He asked back in his usual cheeky manner, earning him a patient stare.

"Would you like to add any more days?" Mr. Montez asked, handing him two slips, instead of his original one.

"What…wait!" Troy argued.

"That's three, Mr. Bolton…" Mr. Montez warned, lifting another slip up.

Troy groaned and lowered his head to his desk, not believing the turn of events that had just occurred.

He waited until the rest of the class filed out before approaching his foreboding teacher.

"Um..Mr. M…" He began nervously.

"It's Montez." The older man boomed, making him jump.

"Mr. Montez, I have to pick up my sister after school, is there any way you can be a little lenient on me, considering our circumstances?" He begged.

"I know about your personal situation, Troy." Mr Montez allowed. "But your notes state you have a legal guardian. Your uncle should make the necessary arrangements to cover your other responsibilities."

Troy nodded, knowing that is exactly how his life looked from the outside, because that's exactly how he wanted it to look.

He ought to be grateful that no-one had even considered their legal guardian had disappeared into the sunset without a backward glance at the pair of troubled teenagers.

And having Gabi involved in his little mess would only make the web more tangled, especially if she mentioned whom she was babysitting for.

He twisted his lips as he left class, wondering what to do next, the hallway spinning around as his breaths quickened and his heart slammed in his chest in panic.

_Mom, dad…if only you were here! What do I do?_

"Troy?" A lone, concerned voice echoed down the corridor and he barely registered it before collapsing in the hallway, all signs of life wiped from his vision as he blacked out.

--

It was cool, pressing against his forehead and there was a soothing sound, one he couldn't quite recognise as he came round, cracking one blue eye open to focus around him, finding Gabi sat next to him and the school nurse looking over her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up, feeling woozy straight away and little lights prickled his eyes. "Whoa…" He lay down again.

Gabi's concerned gaze swept over his face as he tried to stop the swimming in front of his eyes.

"You need to lie down and not move." She supplied.

"Yeah…I need to get my sister…" He said back, tightly.

"You passed out, Troy." The nurse said then. "Did you eat at lunchtime?"

He frowned, not quite sure of the answer. "I think so."

She passed him a bottle of lucazade and he hitched up to sip it.

"Can you get her for me?" He asked Gabi, knowing he wasn't in any fit shape to move just yet.

"I don't think I should leave you…" She said.

He managed a smile, flicking his eyes to her huge brown ones, the darkness of her lashes framing them so perfectly.

"I'll be okay." He assured easily, suddenly not feeling ok at all. Looking into her eyes, reading her concern, he felt something else, kind of like he wanted to kiss her and that was weird in itself so he shook the feeling away.

"I'm coming back to get you after." She warned, standing up and lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'll meet you back at my house." He amended.

She sighed and left the room, turning at the door to give him one last look before she made her way to meet Ellie.

--

"Where's Troy?" Ellie asked with a suspicious squint as she approached Gabi and Gabi tried to smile reassuringly, even if she didn't much feel it herself.

"He's kinda sick; I had to come get you." She said honestly.

"What do you mean he's sick? What happened?" Ellie said loudly, panicked and Gabi felt guilt creep over her skin.

"No! Not _that _sick. Just…not well." She said quickly.

"Let's go." Ellie said, moving away determinedly and heading home at lightening speed, Gabriella struggling to keep up.

"Hey, he's gonna be okay, you know…" Gabi said behind her as they reached the house and went inside.

"Troy!" Ellie called, throwing down her bag and searching for him.

"Troy!" She called again, her voice strained with panic until she ran up the stairs and crashed into his room, Gabi following fast behind and both of them went bundling through his door, too late to stop.

"Hey!" Troy complained, his upper body naked and damp from the shower, interrupted just as he was lifting a towel to his hair and drying the messy mop.

"Ohmygodyourok" Ellie rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck leaving Gabi in the doorway, stunned by what she had seen of Troy's body.

_Oh god, his arms are perfect._

"I'm...just…going….I'm going to…" She stammered, her eyes still plastered on him, his wet, touchable hair and his strong body as he hugged his little sister, the sight of which was making her want to cry and laugh at the same time.

She felt like she might actually pass out with the shock of it all as she backed up and stood flat against the wall on the landing, taking deep, calming breaths into her labouring lungs.

"Is everything okay?" His warm voice enquired, frightening her.

"Oh!" She jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" He added.

"I'm getting us some snacks…" Ellie announced, barging past them both to thunder down the stairs.

"What..?" Gabi frowned.

"She thought she was gonna lose me, too." He explained very gently, the tone of his voice bringing her gaze into his magnetic pull.

"That's awful…" She frowned, and he lifted his hand to rub his thumb over her brow, ironing out the kink there and relaxing her pained face.

"Don't frown too much; your face will stay that way." He admonished and she felt her lips parting as though she could just be drawn right toward him and place her lips onto his, able to taste him and see if his mouth was as gentle as it looked, if his arms were as strong.

"I thought you said I looked cute…" She returned, mesmerised by the blue of his eyes and his breaths against her face as his knuckles caressed her cheek where they both leaned into the wall, alone and caught up in each other.

His smile was soft as he leaned closer and she tensed herself for this moment, wishing he hadn't dressed into his grey t-shirt and that his muscled torso was bare again.

"SANDWICHES!" Ellie yelled up the stairs, bringing them both to a jumping start from their moment, startled and looking around them for signs of being caught.

"Okay, coming!" Troy called back, flicking Gabriella a look to gauge her reaction. She dipped her head and scuttled down the stairs, making his heart ache at her withdrawal. For those few moments, he'd forgotten his own burden and felt nothing but the pull of her lips, so badly wanting to mesh his own with hers and taste her.

"I have to go." Gabi announced, rushing toward the front door.

"Gabi…" Troy called, watching her go with a mixture of regret and fear, not knowing quite why he felt that way.

The slam of the front door marked her exit and he found himself sagging at the top of the stairs, face to face with Ellie who was looking behind her confusedly until she turned her quizzical face to him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered, coming down to join her.

Ellie watched him wander dejectedly into the kitchen for her snacks and mentally noted that her brother might have a chink in his armour after all.

And her name was Gabriella Montez.


	3. Oh Him

Okay so I have been checking out yet another awesome writer. Cuzimbored. She has a great style of writing I have read 'My Worst Enemy' which is amazing and 'Start of something new' Go check them out!!

Please review :) Love you with cookies hehe. And if anyone didn't read by Easter one shot please do thankies….

3

"You didn't hang around long enough for me to give you this…" Troy said from beside Gabriella at her locker, holding forth a $10 bill.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"For last night, for getting Ellie…" He explained.

"I don't want it." She refused, closing her locker.

"Take it." He insisted.

"Last night was a favour, Troy. Like friends do for each other sometimes." She offered.

"Oh." He looked down, blushing in awkwardness.

"You have detention all week." She stated then, grasping for something to say to break the excruciating moment.

He nodded, his blue eyes lifting from under his fringe in a cheeky-come-mischievous manner that entranced her.

"Yeah, you're dad sure loves me." He quipped.

"He's pretty strict." She agreed succinctly, not sure if she should share more.

"Yep. I'll need a babysitter…" He hedged carefully, wondering if she would ask questions.

"I can do it." She said, her large brown eyes tipping up shyly, knowing how much she wanted to spend time with him and feeling like it were wrong somehow, like she shouldn't be feeling this way.

"I hoped you might say that," he grinned, making her tummy flip. "But there's something I need to ask you…"

Gabi bit her lip and leaned in closer to him. "Okay…"

Troy lifted his bag onto his shoulder and twisted his lips.

"Can we keep this our little secret?" He asked, his blue eyes flicking between each of her brown ones, his brows rising with hope.

Gabi didn't even need to think about it, having anything with Troy was a bonus for her, let alone a secret. She smiled at the pure excitement it gave her to be involved in such a scheme with him.

"Sure, okay." She agreed, a warm tinge gracing her cheeks.

"Hey! Bolton!" Chad called from further down the hall, bringing Troy's gaze up toward his friend.

"I gotta go…" He excused awkwardly.

"Okay, maybe see you later." She said hopefully, wondering if he would acknowledge her now they were friends.

"Can't wait!" He beamed and jogged off to meet his friend, leaving her smiling in the hallway.

-

"Do you fancy my brother?" Ellie asked Gabi boldly as they walked back to the Bolton house.

Gabi looked to the smaller girl and wondered how she appeared so mature for her age. Obviously she'd had to grow up quickly, losing her parents.

"Erm…" She squirmed, not wanting to lie, but fearing telling the truth also.

"Everybody else does." Ellie supplied informatively. "All my friends do. They're only friends with me because of him."

"I'm sure that's not true…" Gabi offered kindly, sympathetic to the girl.

"It so is." Ellie argued.

"But he's not always around; they still talk to you…" She reasoned gently.

"They always ask me about him." She folded her arms.

"Does he know?" Gabi wondered.

"Kinda…" She mumbled, dragging her feet on the ground.

"I guess you're lucky to have such a popular brother." She suggested.

Ellie lifted her face, her blue eyes piercing, colder than Troy's, but a brilliant ice blue.

"I guess." She replied, obviously not feeling very lucky.

"I'm not here because of Troy." Gabi assured.

"Well, you _are_…" Ellie smiled.

"I mean, not because I'm using you to get to him." She altered.

"I know." Ellie allowed. "But it's okay if you like him."

Gabi shot her a look and frowned. "Is it?"

Ellie shrugged. "You seem kinda okay. I think he likes you, too."

Gabi lifted her brows in surprise.

"Oh."

"Do we have to do math tonight?" Ellie whined as they entered the small house.

"I'm afraid so…" Gabi confirmed.

"Will you stay for dinner?" The younger girl asked.

"Of course." Gabi smiled back reassuringly, settling on the sofa and helping Ellie with her books.

--

"I think she likes you." Ellie told her older brother as they washed up, some time after Gabriella had left for the night.

"Who?" He feigned innocence.

Ellie tutted and rolled her eyes. "Gabriella, of course."

"Oh, right." He answered vaguely.

"And you like her…" She guessed astutely, her grief a little number now she had something to focus on –mainly getting Gabriella and Troy together.

"Do I?" He asked back, pressing his lips together, sighing.

"You're letting her see us, Troy." Ellie said knowingly.

"Nothing is ever easy with us, Elle…" He admitted, leaning back on the counter, running a hand through his hair.

"She'd understand." Ellie assured, quietly, seeing his tired face and worrying for him. "You should sleep now." She begged.

"I can't, I have to do those bills and the paperwork for the social services." He explained with a grimace.

"Do you think we should ask for help?" She hedged in a tiny voice.

Troy pulled out a smile from somewhere. He didn't know where, but he thanked god for it.

"Hey, don't you worry, Elle, we'll make it good." He assured even though his tummy tied in knots.

She nodded, her youth showing on her pained face.

"I know you miss them, too, bro. I'm here for a hug anytime you want one." She added and he nodded, wandering away to his room where he closed the door and turned up his rock music, only then letting his façade drop. He slid down his door and sat on the floor, head in hands as his tears came hot and heavy, heavy like his heart with the pain of his loss.

_What do I do now, mom? How do I look after her, dad?_

_Where are you when I need you?_

_--_

Troy looked up as a hand plopped onto his desk and deposited a gift and he blinked as he realised the gift-giver was Gabriella and that she had gifted him a class ring.

Not just any class ring, but the one every member of the Wildcats team had been issued on joining the team at the start of the year.

The one he had thrown with rage into the middle of the football field and hoped would be trampled to death.

It was scratched, but clean and restored and he lifted his eyes to hers, wondering why she was bringing it to him now.

"Wow, you found it." He said, giving a bemused lip curl and he shifted over in his seat, hoping she would perch next to him.

She sat in the seat beside him and pinched her lips in.

"You shouldn't throw it away." She said, keeping some mystery in the meaning of her words.

He nodded. "I know."

"My dad asked me last night about my babysitting." She shared.

"Did you tell him?" He wondered back, still slouched in his seat, his hair covering his face as much as it could.

"No." She answered. "I promised you I wouldn't."

"Ok." He nodded.

"I can't see you…" She complained, turning in her seat and training his bangs back, blushing as she heard some other girls giggle at her.

He flipped his fringe away from his eyes and smiled at her disarmingly.

"You mean you want to?" He teased.

Gabi smiled at him and bathed in the warm glow of his grin.

"Oh look, if it isn't Gabriella Montez, teacher's pet." Sharpay announced, hitching her hand onto her hip as she stood in front of the desk she shared with Troy.

"I'll see you later, Troy." Gabi murmured, swinging her legs to the side to slide off her seat and leave.

"No, wait…" Troy argued, giving Sharpay an impatient look at disturbing a moment he was sharing with Gabi.

She smiled painfully at him and continued her exit, moving to another desk in the room as Sharpay replaced her in the seat beside Troy.

"Way to go, Shar…" He muttered in annoyance.

"Troy, sweetie, I know your grieving and going through some…weird thing right now." She said condescendingly as he just stared at her in disbelief. "But you're not thinking straight, ok?"

"Aren't I Shar?" He argued. "When was the last time you did anything nice for me? Or asked me how I was doing?"

He stood up, feeling his pain burning in his throat and down his chest, knowing he was about to be sick with it.

He rushed out of the room and legged it down the hall to the toilets, making it there in time to empty his stomach in the toilet bowl, his thrashing breaths echoing around the empty space.

Sheepishly, he came out of the toilets and met the dark gaze of his best friend.

"You okay, buddy?" Chad asked with concern.

Troy's blue eyes lifted ruefully from under the hiding place of his fringe.

"Not really."

"I kinda see that." Chad smiled, wandering over and placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me."

"I don't know if I can." Troy admitted with a frown.

"You gotta talk to someone buddy- I see how it's eating you up. You're losing weight and I know you passed out the other day…" Chad shared.

"I'll be ok." Troy denied quickly, burying his pain back in his chest and taking a breath, wishing his friend would stop pushing him.

"If you don't talk to me, then promise me you'll talk to someone…" Chad insisted.

"I'll try." Troy managed with a grimace, heading past his friend to go back to class.

--

It was a strange sight. One he hadn't quite expected to come across, but here it was, all the same.

Gabriella was having her nails painted by his little sister, in their lounge and they seemed to be talking.

Ellie was softening, he knew it. She was still wayward, still snarly in the mornings and she still went into her shell like he did; but she was getting there.

And he considered that Gabi was a big part of why.

Gabi herself looked completely different. Her hair was softly curled down her shoulders and her legs and feet were bare in her soft blue cotton skirt and white camisole. She was smiling and seemingly enjoying the attention Ellie was giving her and he felt something curl in his tummy at her ease. He'd never seen her look so relaxed.

"Is this where I get a manicure?" He asked with a warm voice; bringing both their gazes up to his.

Gabi's dark brown gaze was frightened and Ellie's was surprised.

"Oh, hi bro." Ellie greeted flatly.

"Hey, sis." He smiled back, then watched Gabi with an appreciative grin. "Hey."

"Hey." She said back quietly, watching him, too and he wished they were alone right in that moment.

"You like the colour I chose for Gabi's nails?" Ellie asked.

Troy sat beside her on the sofa and studied his sister's handiwork.

"It suits you." He decided of the pale green she had chosen.

"Thank you." Gabi said in return, becoming shy.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Troy asked then.

"My turn to cook!" Ellie jumped up and he frowned at her eagerness.

"Really?" He teased.

"Yep, I'm doing mac cheese." She nodded.

"I should go…" Gabi excused quickly, the impending thought of being alone with Troy far too intimidating to contemplate.

"No!" Ellie argued, frowning. "You can't go yet."

Gabi looked from the young girl to the handsome boy beside her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay just for dinner." She agreed and Ellie headed out to the kitchen to start work, leaving Gabi exactly where she didn't want to be.

She could hear his each breath -in and out- and feel his presence next to her as she chewed her lip and tried not to turn her head.

"I'm sorry about Shar." He said beside her, surprising her. She turned to face him and pressed her lips in.

"It's ok."

"It's not, but she's always been like that. I don't know how I never saw it before…" He mused.

"Things change." Gabi shrugged.

"You seem sad, what's up?" He asked.

"I miss my mom." Gabi shared honestly, wondering why his blue eyes eased her into opening up at the same time they tightened her belly into knots.

"Oh." He said, not expecting this answer. "She…died?" He checked.

She nodded. "When I was eight."

"Oh, wow." He said again.

"My dad is kinda…hard to live with sometimes." She admitted. "It's kinda hard being me."

He lifted his brows in absolute awe at her words, never expecting of all people, that Gabriella Montez would feel so burdened. Maybe they had something in common after all.

"I miss my dad." He said then, looking down into his lap.

Gabi reached over and touched his hand, licking her lips as she thought of the right words.

None came, and when he turned to meet her gaze, she let her other hand reach up and brush back his hair, silently offering him comfort in a moment that she was truly speechless.

She leaned forward and folded her arms around his neck, offering support even though her heart pounded heavily in not knowing if he wanted it.

She felt his strong arms curl around her back and accept her embrace and he squeezed her back, his breath expelling into her hair.

"I burnt the pasta to the pan and…." Ellie came in, babbling, stopping rapidly as she saw her brother hugging Gabriella and she quickly walked back out, knowing she had broken the moment and cursing herself for entering the living room again.

Troy pulled back from Gabi and twisted his lips, getting up. "I should go and check on her." He said, feeling the burden of his responsibility when he would really like to just kiss Gabi and enjoy her company. There were too many factors holding him back, though.

"Okay." She agreed easily, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'll be right back." He promised, moving away at last.

--

"I'm sorry, bro." Ellie apologised in the kitchen, biting her lip.

"You shouldn't be." He assured, gleaning a mask over his previous sadness.

"I'm glad you like her." She added.

He nodded shortly, running a hand through his messy hair as he padded in and saved the mess she had created in attempting to cook.

"She's never gonna come back when she sees this." He teased, elbowing her.

"Shut up!" Ellie giggled, the sound foreign but making him smile.

They carried the food through and ate together, Ellie working studiously on her homework between bites as Gabi and Troy sat together in silence.

Gabi made a move to leave, finding Troy behind her as she trailed to the door, not wanting to leave just yet. This house had soon become a comfort zone for her and she liked being with him too much.

"See you tomorrow…" She said quietly, smiling with one side of her mouth as she avoided his eyes.

" Hey…" His voice was equally soft as he touched his thumb to her cheek. "You're cute when you smile."

She lifted her eyes then, shocked at his words, remembering his note with sudden colour flashback.

She didn't know what he meant by it; struggled to comprehend a world where Troy Bolton liked her smile _and _her frown, but she knew she had helped him tonight and the feeling warmed her.

She waited to see if he would kiss her and he didn't so she gently stepped back from his touch, slipping out of the door and into the night.

Troy came round some time later, the cold fingers of the dark night chilling his skin and bringing him back from the pleasant dream he'd been having.

One where Gabriella Montez comforted his loss.

--

_Thank you, mom. Thank you so much for bringing a cute boy my way! One who might actually not think I am a total loser._

Gabi beamed as she bounced into her house and headed straight for her room.

"Gabriella…" Greg Montez called to his daughter as she passed his study room at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, father?" She replied happily, with a smile.

"You look happy." He commented.

"Yes, I suppose I am." She agreed.

"Care to share why?" He asked, pinning her with his warm brown gaze.

"I'm not sure." She considered.

"Is it a boy?" He guessed easily.

She blushed and hid her face. "Kinda."

"Do I know him?" Her father wondered with interest, not used to seeing his daughter shy over a boy.

"Yes and I'm not sure that you like him." She frowned, not wanting to ruin her happy feeling.

"I'm sure I do, if you like him." He counter-acted.

"It's Troy Bolton, dad. You gave him a hundred detentions." She added knowingly.

"Oh. Him." Her father commented, his brow twitching ever so slightly.

She sighed and stepped back from the doorway of his study. "See, I knew you would say that…"

"Gabriella…" He called, standing when she stepped back again.

"It's Gabi, dad!" She reminded him.

"Okay, Gabi, I'm sorry…" He followed her as she sped to her room.

"Don't talk to me!" She begged angrily.

"Look, I was surprised, that's all, I didn't say I didn't like him…" He offered, annoyed at himself for his reaction. It would have been the same whatever name had left her lips, but he was slightly shocked at his well-behaved daughter having an interest in the mischievous Troy.

"You said it funny." She accused back, heading into her room where he paused at the doorway.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Gabi." He sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about him, okay?" She asked back, defensively.

"Oh, honey…" He soothed, coming into the room and stopping her by touching her arms. "I want you to; please don't be mad at me."

Her large eyes welled with tears and he felt his heart break with his inability to comfort her.

"You're going to ruin it." She accused and he creased his face in concern, hugging her gently to him as she cried and he rubbed her back.

"I promise, I won't." He assured.

Gabi cried her hurt out and sniffled as she pulled back.

"I like him, okay, dad?" She asked.

"Okay, Gabri…Gabi. I'm sure he's a lovely boy."

"He is." She agreed shortly. "I'm getting ready for bed now."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." He agreed, leaving her room and quietly closing her door behind him.

_It just doesn't get any easier with you, my love. I am doing it all wrong._

Greg sighed and padded back to his study.


	4. Cold

Thank you for all the comments!! To EP who said my stories are addicting, that was very sweet of you.

I just wanted to pick up on the comment about the over-used storyline. I can see why you might think the storyline is the same as other authors write, thank you for the feedback, but just to say I do try and bring a different aspect to each of my stories and a few of my other stories feature 'kick ass' Gabi's if you would like to know which ones, PM me and I'll let you know :)

Let me know what you think…

4

"She punched me first, okay?!" Ellie said as Troy stalked home beside her, his jaw set and his arms tense.

"Don't speak to me, Elle…" He warned.

"I didn't mean to hit her…" She sulked again and this time he stopped from where he stormed ahead of her and he turned, his face twisted with rage.

"You didn't mean to?! God Ellie, what do you think, we can just keep making up stories and everyone will believe us?" He yelled. "What do you think it was like for me in there? Having to explain why our guardians weren't available to meet the principle?"

"I'm sorry." She offered again in a small voice, her lip wobbling as tears fell down her face.

"I can't keep doing this!" He shouted frustratedly, looking around him, then breaking into a run as he searched for an escape route form this nightmare that had become his life.

It wouldn't be long before somebody became suspicious and he couldn't see a way out of it. Why couldn't Ellie just keep out of trouble?

_God, mom, now what do I do? It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

He was freezing cold, that was the first thing that struck her as she found him, sat with his head in his arms down by the river where she walked to think.

She stripped off her winter coat and wrapped it around his shoulders, bringing his head up where his tear-streaked face met hers, and then dipped again.

"Go away!" He ordered from under his arms.

"Troy, you're freezing…" She admonished, rubbing his arms and trying to comfort him, but her smaller frame meant she couldn't get her arms right round him.

"Just go!" He said again, angrily, tensing.

"No way." She said back, ignoring his attempts to dissuade her.

"I mean it, Gabi." He lifted his head, his blue eyes hard and angry, even as the red rimmed them from his tears.

"So do I." She said back, pressing her lips in, her arms still struggling to keep hold around his upper body, arms and all.

He began to shiver, his body shuddering in reaction to the cold and Gabi stepped back to pull him up, furiously rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"Please don't die on me…" She murmured as she finally wrapped her arms around him on a vain attempt to lend him some body heat.

"And miss this…?" He joked through his chattering teeth, removing his arms from under hers to wrap her into his body, where he closed his eyes and breathed in her smell, even as he shook with cold.

"Don't frighten me like that, Troy." She scolded, wondering when the heck she had ever gotten so attached to him that she felt such a strong affection.

He pulled away and looked at her. "I should get home to Ellie." He said.

Gabi nodded in agreement, holding forth her hand for him to hold.

"I'll walk with you."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way round?" He wondered with a twinkle in his eye, taking her hand as they set off.

"You might collapse on the way home and I'd never forgive myself." She returned.

He tightened his grip on her hand to bring her gaze to his. His fringe itched his eyes and he flung it away.

"It's nice to know someone cares." He commented drily, pressing his lips together.

"All your friends care." She frowned back at him, surprised at his words, even more surprised that his fingers encompassed hers.

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes." He admitted.

"Well, they do. We all do." She added shyly.

"Ohmyfuckunggodwherehaveyoubeen?" Ellie screeched as she pelted across the lawn and launched herself at her brother, inadvertently breaking their hand hold to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Elle." He apologised immediately, hugging her back.

"You're _freezing!_" She accused, dragging him by the arm toward the house.

"Whoa…." He said with a smile, looking back on Gabi and pointing her out with his eyes to his sister.

"What? Gabi's coming, too." She shrugged as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure…I mean I don't want to…." She stuttered, twisting her sleeve-covered hands together.

"You're part of this family, Gabriella. Whether you like it or not." Ellie announced, dragging Troy the rest of the way inside and waiting for the shy girl to follow.

Gabi sat in Troy's room with her hands nervously folded in her lap as her wide eyes rolled around the room, secretly voracious for information, but trying, at least, to look polite.

The last time she had been in his room, she had burst in on him fresh from the shower. The thought that he was about to walk back in here damp and gorgeous filled her with fear. And something else….something she had felt a lot of, but not had fulfilled.

She felt a longing.

Just as she allowed her mind to wander into forbidden territory, he wandered in; topless and damp, just like before.

Her eyes fixed on his belly and appreciated the contours of his abdominal muscles. He was pretty scrawny, but he had definition and her eyes lifted up to his chest and shoulders where she licked her lips subconsciously.

"I'll go downstairs while you change…" She said, launching from the edge of the bed and making a rush for the doorway, head down.

"Hey…" He stopped her by catching her arm with his hand gently.

She shot a look to him fearfully. _Please don't tell me you saw me gawping._

"How come you always look at me like I'm about to attack you?" He cocked his head at her look, reading the fear perfectly in her dark brown eyes.

"I…I don't…" She lied, stuttering, sighing at her nervousness.

"I won't hurt you." He frowned bemusedly, dropping his gentle hand to prove his point.

"I know." She turned and went back to the bed, grabbing a discarded magazine to distract herself from his half-naked body.

"So why do you always look at me like you think I might?" He asked huskily as he sat next to her and widened his eyes as she flipped the page of his magazine and came across a scantily clad cheerleader. "Oh, that's Chad's…" He blushed, grabbing it from her hands and shoving it under his bed.

She smiled slowly at him, knowing he was lying but not insulted by his choice of reading.

"It's okay, I'm not five." She pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question…" He pushed gently, twisting to face her, now dressed in a long sleeved hoodie.

She flicked him a sideways look and blinked before speaking.

"I guess I _am_ kinda afraid." She admitted, hoping he didn't take that the wrong way.

"Of me?" He asked back, awed.

She shrugged. "Kinda."

"You're not helping me understand…" He blew a breath out in amusement. He sat back to face forward, giving her some space.

"Do you…" He began, swallowing. "Do you think I would hurt you?"

"No!" She denied quickly, twisting herself now to punctuate her denial.

He sighed with relief. "I wouldn't," he said again.

"I know." She repeated.

"Then what is up with me, Gabriella?" He wondered, frowning as he flicked his eyes sideways and his fringe fell across his face.

"I…" She began, about to spill her secret, about to take a huge step in her emotional development.

"Are you still alive?" Ellie called up the stairs.

Troy let out a deep, sighing breath at the interruption, cursing his responsibility to his sister before anything else. He was _that _close to finding out what made Gabriella tick and now it was ruined.

"I'm alive!" He called back. "I'll be down in a minute!" He added tersely.

Gabi stood from the bed and considered her words. She reached out one hand and trained back his fringe, seeing the hope in his eyes, wondering if it really matched her own.

"I'm afraid of liking you, Troy Bolton." She said simply and turned to the door, this time making it through and down the stairs at lightening speed before he could catch her.

It was just like that moment at the top of his stairs when they were _so _close to kissing and she had run. Only right now, he didn't know if he had it in him to chase her.

He sighed again, lifting himself from the bed despite his exhaustion and padding down to meet his sister.

"Great timing, Elle." He said tiredly and then saw her worried look and hugged her.

"Hey, Troy!" Amelia smiled at him as he waited at the gates.

"Hey, Amelia." He blushed.

"Ellie left a while ago, did she not tell you?" Amelia asked.

He rolled his eyes heaven-ward, lifting his bag onto his shoulder. "Nope."

"Want me to walk with you?" Amelia asked cutely.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay," he replied, heading off for the park, knowing that's _exactly_ where his sister would be.

"Wanna swing, bro?" Ellie asked as she went higher and higher and saw her older brother shadowing the playground.

"I went to meet you." He ground out, annoyed.

"Oh, oops." She smiled.

"What is with you?!" He yelled upwards. "You were doing okay and now back to this?"

She shrugged and he stepped forward, trying to stop the swing.

"Get down here!" He roared, throwing his bag down, reaching for her and grabbing her ankle.

"Get off me, Troy!" She yelled back, kicking her legs to dislodge him.

"I've had enough of this!" He argued, wincing as her sneaker caught his eye and he fell backwards to the ground, disorientated for a moment.

Ellie stopped swinging and paled, jumping down to check on him.

"Troy?" She asked, kneeling beside him where he cupped his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Like you give a flying shit Ellie!" He said tensely, his voice tight.

"I give a shit! I gave a shit when you didn't come home! And when Gabi found you unconscious! I don't want to lose you as well!" She admitted, crying.

"Then why do you keep doing this?" He asked, sitting up, still in pain but forgetting it to try and come to the bottom of this.

"They're gonna find us, Troy. They're gonna split us up." She sobbed, into her hands now as she knelt beside him.

"They're not gonna find us." He assured softly, shifting to hug her awkwardly, his eye closed with pain.

"You're all I have, Troy." She said forlornly, her blue eyes beseeching his.

"And you're all I have, Ellie. I need you." He returned, his words heavy with meaning.

She hugged him around the neck again. "I'm sorry."

"Can we go home now?" He asked.

Ellie nodded and helped him up, biting her lip with worry.

"Is your eye ok?"

"Just a bruise…" He grinned, taking her hand and trailing home.

"Hey, nice black eye…" Chad teased as Troy crept into school the next day.

He had enough to worry about without everyone making a fuss of his bruise.

"Yeah- Ellie sure has a kick." He mused.

"Your sister did that?" Chad laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" Troy smiled back.

"Hey, you wanna come to practice tonight?" Chad asked carefully.

Troy tensed and busied himself in his locker.

"Ah, I don't think I will…" He excused.

"The cheerleaders miss you…" Chad enticed.

Troy smiled and looked into the hallway, not really seeing anyone but feeling like something was missing, someone was missing.

"Maybe another time." He offered.

"So what's up with you and Teacher's Pet?" Chad asked next, elbowing him as they walked to form room.

"Her name is Gabi." Troy looked to his friend.

"Alright, buddy…" Chad laughed.

"She's helping Ellie." He explained.

"And…" Chad led.

"And what?" Troy asked.

"And are you at first base yet?" Chad asked with a brow lift.

Troy pressed his lips in and considered his answer.

"No, apparently I'm too scary." He surmised, dropping his bag onto the floor as they seated themselves for register.

"Just kiss her." Chad shrugged easily, slouching next to him.

"Oh, sure." Troy agreed sarcastically.

"You never know…" Chad suggested. "Some of these tight looking girls can go crazy when you take control."

"She's not like that." Troy returned, annoyed at Chad's words.

"She looks it." Chad muttered.

"Well, she's not." He argued.

"Dude, you really like her…" Chad noticed from his friend's body language.

"Well, she doesn't like me, does she? So what difference does it make?" He asked, flopping forward onto the desk.

"She likes you." Chad said as he folded his arms. "She's just intimidated by your good looks."

Troy looked up and grinned, laughing at his friend and hitting him playfully, starting a scuffle that ended when the teacher came in.

Gabi paused from her walk home, popping out her earphones and turning to look behind her, sensing a presence other than her own.

She was surprised to see Troy there, hands in pockets as his nervous blue eyes met hers, his messy hair across his face like usual.

"You need a hair band." She commented wryly.

"I'd look like a girl." He lifted his brows back.

"Why are you here?" She wondered, worrying about Ellie.

"I wanted to walk you home. To return a favour." He explained.

"You're following me." She stated flatly.

He shrugged. "It's the closest I could get."

"What do you think I would do?" She cocked her head with interest.

He twisted his lips and looked to one side adorably, making her heart melt.

"Hurt me?" He suggested cutely.

She smiled then, relaxing. "Unlikely."

"Then I'll walk beside you." He said back, edging toward her.

"We have to get Ellie." She said practically, making him smile at how she said 'we'.

"She's at Amelia's tonight." He explained, making her heart flutter. He was following her because he wanted to see her, not because he needed her to babysit.

"Oh."

"And I thought I'd work on being less scary. So that you would maybe like me." He added with a purse of his lips that made her want to cry.

_Of course I like you! I like you too much! No-one told me what to do, though! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…._

After a moment of pause, she knew what to do. She tucked her I-pod away and held out her hand to him, waiting for him to take it.

He beamed and bounded forward, taking her hand and smiling down at her.

"See I'm harmless, really." He grinned.

_Not with a smile like that. _

"Don't push it." She warned.

He nodded and smiled hopefully at her again to which she smiled back as they walked toward her house. At her door, she paused and turned to him.

"My dad…"

"Is a teacher." He finished knowingly, with a little cheeky grin that curled his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes…And he's kinda…protective."

"Okay." He nodded. "No hand holding." He guessed.

She looked down to their hands and reluctantly let go, sighing. "Best not."

"I can handle it, Gabi." He promised.

She nodded and opened the door, calling out for her father. He called back from the study and she trailed up with Troy behind her.

"I have a friend with me, dad." She said, coming into the doorway. "We're going to study.

"Oh, who is it?" He asked back, peering around the door. Gabi stepped in to make room for Troy.

"Hey, Mr. M." Troy smiled nervously, flipping his hair back, revealing his bruised eye.

"Oh. It's you." He said in the same tone he had used with Gabi when she had told him of her crush.

"I'm catching up on history notes." He explained.

"I see." Mr Montez said.

"We'll be in my room." Gabi said and turned, pushing Troy out gently and rushing down the hall with him, grabbing his wrist to pull him into her room where she shut the door quickly and leaned against it with a sigh, her eyes closed.

"Well, this is nice." His warm voiced husked into her ear and she popped her eyes open at the tingling it began in her tummy.

He was stood right before her, flicking his eyes down her face and leaning onto the door with his arm.

"What are you doing?" She whispered back, her breaths short and frightened.

"Showing you what a nice guy I am…" He smiled, tipping his head to kiss her.

"Wait!" She said, lifting her hands abruptly to press against his chest, to hold him back.

The hard muscles there sent the tingling further across her body and her breaths even shallower.

"What is it?" He asked with an amused, lazy tone, still leaning into her and pressing into her hands.

"I…I can't kiss." She announced, blushing deeply, dropping her gaze.

"_What_?" He laughed gently.

"It's not funny!" She argued, lifting her eyes back up, dropping her hands now from his body and willing him away. He didn't move.

"I'm sorry…But that is the most ridiculous thing I have _ever _heard."

"It's true okay!" She said emphatically. "It's why I never date. It's why I'm scared of you."

He cocked his head to one side, realising she was deadly serious. He took a surprised breath in and leaned back from her, eliciting a longing look from her large brown eyes. She wanted to kiss him; he could see it clear as day in her readable eyes.

But she was truly afraid of putting him off.

Instead of moving, he licked his lips and rolled them together, considering his options.

Finally, he knew what to do.

"Put your hands around my neck." He instructed softly, placing his hand back on the door, so he was leaning again, but not as close.

She darted her eyes up and showed him her fear and that made his belly tighten.

"It's okay," he encouraged, taking her hand with his other and lifting it up to his neck, letting her latch it here and she took a steadying breath, doing the same with her other.

"Okay?" He checked with a concerned blue gaze.

She nodded and comforted her hands, the cool fingertips pressing into his skin.

"Now look right into my eyes…." He said, smiling as she did so, running his hand gently down her face.

Gabi felt it. She felt it all the way to her tummy and even deeper. The need to touch her lips to his, the look of wanting in his eyes. It was like a magical spell that she couldn't break.

Her fear was real and present but it was carpeted by something else. It was drowned by the blue of his eyes and she reached up, ready for this moment.

When their lips touched, she felt a jolt inside but she didn't pull back, she testily pressed closer, their lips closing in together and creating their very first kiss; her first proper kiss with someone who didn't think she was an awful kisser.

Even the thought of that memory brought her away from him, pain twisting her face.

"I can't do this." She said so softly, a tear running down her face.

"It's okay…" He assured, his arms wrapping around her back to bring her away from the door and into his body, comforting her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her, just for those moments while she made sense of it all.

She pulled away and felt the same fear prickle her skin as she tried to face him.

"I told you," was all she said as she faced away from him and went to sit on her bed sulkily.

He twisted to watch her, not sure what to do to convince her that she _could _kiss and well, actually, he'd like to kiss her a lot more if she'd let him.

"Well, you lied." He stated as he went and sat with her, leaning back on his hands as she hid herself by leaning forward.

"Don't do that." She complained.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Pretend like I can kiss when I can't. You don't have to do that stupid pretend thing."

"Gabi, you can kiss." He said then, not denying his urge to say that.

"I can't." She argued.

"What on _earth_ made you think that?" He asked instead.

"The only boy I ever kissed." She supplied.

"Some dumb-ass he was then." Troy muttered. "Did you ever think _he _was the one with the problem?" He wondered.

She turned to face him and he loved the way her dark curls fell down her curved-in shoulders, covering her breasts that lay beneath her grey mohair jumper.

"I just can't, okay?" She asked of him and he decided to let it go this time.

"Okay." He nodded.

"So you'll go now?" She asked and he chuckled.

"What about my history notes?" He asked.

She squinted at him, knowing he was worming his way in and she didn't like it.

"Fine." She said, getting up to her desk and opening her history folder.

"You make it ten times more interesting than your dad, that's for sure…" He quipped as he took out his notebook and sat cross legged on the bed, ready to write.


	5. Sleep

Wow people, you blew me away with your comments and praise, I feel honoured and I hope the story lives up to expectations! To Katy- thank you :D

More about their past will be revealed along the way just so you know :)

Thanks for your input and praise, please keep reviewing!

PS does anyone think I should run a competition again??

Ang x

5

"Ellie! Breakfast!" Troy called to his sister as he poured out the cereal into bowls, while multi-tasking with spreading butter onto bread for lunchbox sandwiches.

He ran a hand through his already bed-messed hair and dropped a look down to his creased jeans and black knitted jumper. God knows what people made of the pair of them since their parents had died, he mused.

They must wonder what the heck kind of guardians they had, letting them walk around scruffy and un-kempt looking.

But he knew one thing, they loved each other. That's all he cared about as he added cheese to the bread and cut it into the squares Ellie favoured.

"Ellie!" He called again loudly.

"Yes, Troy?" She asked behind him, making him jump.

He sighed and handed her the bowl of cereal, placing her lunch items into the box and considering his work done.

He sat opposite her at the table and began crunching on his own cereal.

"Look, we're gonna have to be careful with money for a while." He said carefully.

Ellie looked up, her large, innocent eyes reminding him how she shouldn't have to worry about these things at her age.

"Why?" She asked back. "I thought we had the fund?"

"We do. But the bills are coming in all the time and the money they left to cover the house, to pay the mortgage; it's still tied up with the solicitor."

"Because of Uncle Nathan?" Ellie wondered.

Troy sighed. "Kinda. I'm old enough to have access to the account. That's why I can get to our fund. But the insurance dad took; I can't access that 'til I'm 18. Uncle Nathan could have helped speed it up but the solicitor called me and I don't know what to tell these guys anymore."

Ellie swallowed her mouthful and considered him. "Can we get the insurance without an adult?"

"We can, but we have to wait." He explained. "Which is why we need to be careful and not spend too much money."

"Okay, I get it." She nodded.

"I knew you would, Elle." He smiled at her, secretly worrying about their predicament and not wanting to transfer it to her.

"When's Gabi coming over?" She asked next, surprising him.

"I don't know." He admitted, lifting his long lashes to meet her gaze.

"Can we ask her round for tea?" Ellie wondered.

"I'll ask her." He nodded, finishing his cereal and grabbing his bag. "Now, let's get you to school."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She was in Health class, sat at her desk, daydreaming out of the window. Last time they had been here together, Sharpay had interrupted them. The time before that, they'd passed each other notes.

It may be one of the few classes they shared, but he looked forward to it for that reason and he was kind of surprised by the emotion.

"This seat taken?" He asked, his soft voice causing interest in the classroom from actually asking before he sat.

Troy Bolton was kind of allowed to do what he wanted as far as the rest of East High was concerned. If he wanted to sit with you; well that was the ultimate compliment.

People weren't used to hearing him ask. And they certainly weren't used to the teacher's daughter receiving attention.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders as she looked up from where her hand cupped her chin and supported her relaxed slouch on the desk. Her arms hugged her bag and he noted she was wearing a knitted dress that looked like doilies joined together and with it she had on some cream heeled shoes and white knee high socks.

"No." She replied coolly.

He swung into the seat beside her and she noticed how his tall form seemed to fill such a large space, leaving her struggling for breath.

"I…uh…" He began, blinking at his utter awkwardness at asking her out.

She turned to face him and frowned.

He tried again, flipping his hair back. "I…are you free tonight?" He asked instead.

She pressed her lips together and sat back, crossing her legs toward him.

"More history notes?" She wondered in return.

He couldn't tell if she wanted him to say yes or no, so he smiled instead.

"You wanna come over?" He asked, hopefully casually.

He was flicking glances down to her legs, tracing her shapely calves up to her thighs, straining to appear focused on her face.

Gabi felt his looks all the way into her body as she watched him appreciate her legs for at least the third time since he had sat down.

God, but kissing him, even for that second had been the best feeling in the world. And one she would never have again, all because she couldn't kiss.

_Mom, tell me, where does a girl learn to kiss? I don't think I can go my whole life without having that feeling again…_

She was itching to move his fringe, it was such a natural thing for her to do now; she couldn't hold back any longer as she reached across and pushed the strands back from his eyes, flicking a worried look around her before placing her hands back to her lap.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I have to be home by eleven." She said then.

He realised she was agreeing to his invitation and he smiled wider.

"Look…uh…." He began, rubbing his thumb under his lower lip.

"Ellie will be there?" She guessed easily, lifting her brows.

"Yeah…." He frowned at her easy deduction.

"Am I coming to babysit?" She wondered if she had mis-read his invite, hoping he was asking her out and now panicking he hadn't been.

"No way." He answered quickly, and then cringed at the way it sounded. But she actually giggled at him, covering her mouth at his wide-eyed look and letting her musical laugh radiate the room.

He blushed and twisted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched her face light up, her unique beauty capturing him.

"Oh, there you are, Troy…" Sharpay said beside him, breaking the moment.

"Mm?" He turned, distracted.

"When you remember who your real friends are and that you are the most _popular_ boy in school, call me." She arched her brow pointedly towards Gabi.

Troy didn't know what it was, maybe it was the way she said it or that he'd already been amused by Gabi, but he burst into laughter and Gabi was still giggling beside him as he fought for control.

"Sure will," he agreed, snickering.

Sharpay huffed and looked to Gabi. "Nice dress." She announced as a secondary attempt to insult her.

Gabi just dissolved into giggles again and Troy nudged her thigh with his knee under the table.

"Stop it!" He accused.

"You started it!" She retorted, budging him in the side.

"You carried it on!"

"My dress is to blame…" She reasoned, looking down herself.

"But the person in it is beautiful." He complimented, touching his knee to hers again.

"But it's an ugly dress?" She asked with her own smile, pursing her lips.

He flicked his gaze down her one more time, hitching up one side of his mouth.

"Nothing ugly about that." He assured.

She blushed with a delighted curl in her tummy at his words.

"Nothing but a sweet-talker, Bolton." She decided with a patient look as their teacher came into class, ending their playful chatter.

"You bet." He whispered across to her, making her want to giggle again, but she swallowed it and got down to work, albeit, for the first time ever, reluctantly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I'm never wearing this dress again!" Gabi giggled as they walked side by side on the way home. He hadn't taken her hand, and she hadn't taken his and now she wondered if it was too late. She kind of felt like it was her move.

_Does he want to hold my hand after I told him I didn't want to kiss him?_

"I like it." He replied back, hitching his bag up, resisting another look at her tanned legs.

"Because it's short." She stated.

"No…" He argued, looking down her just like he urged to. "Because it suits you."

"Not according to Sharpay…" She pointed out, in selfless humour.

"She's not a guy…" He offered with raised brows and a devilish grin that had her longing for him again. Just like she didn't want to long for him.

"It's not that sexy." She frowned.

"Oh, it is…" He chuckled.

"It is _not_!" She argued, pulling at the hem frantically.

"Hey, that's the best part…" He complained, coming toward her to catch her hand.

She stopped tugging as his hand caught hers and she stood still, just frozen in time.

For a moment, she didn't know what to do. Her heart pounded heavily, her eyes shot up to his and she just wondered how long she could resist him.

"We should get to Ellie." She said, breaking the moment.

Troy sighed and dropped his hand, wondering when she would let him in again. There was so much he wanted to tell her; so much he could share. But only if she would let him in.

He smiled ironically as he began walking again, wondering how they went from being so close, to so far away; in small moments like this.

"Hey…" Her voice said as she caught him up, reaching her hand to his.

He looked down in surprise as she linked their fingers.

"I wanted to do that all day." She admitted, blushing and looking down.

He smiled, comforted by that, and surprisingly; turned on. The fact she had been thinking about him all day long was a pretty attractive idea.

_What else has she been thinking about? I wonder, mom, is it possible for a girl to like me; despite everything I carry?_

_Do you think I have something to offer her?_

He smiled at his own musings and met his sister, the three of them walking home with something new to consider.

A feeling of hope.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So what did your dad say?" Troy asked, some time later, as she walked over to sit on his bed and he closed the door behind them, rubbing his fist into his palm nervously as he wondered where he should sit.

"Not much." She answered briefly, folding her legs behind her as she got comfy on his pillow.

He liked the look of her, laying there on his bed. He imagined joining her there, kissing her and holding her.

"Oh." He nodded, flicking his fringe back.

"Are you okay?" She wondered, sensing his unease.

"Sure…" He smiled thinly, wandering over to perch on the edge of his bed, at the opposite end to her.

Gabi had a feeling of dread in her stomach. Kind of like a monumental _knowledge _that she had made him feel awkward around her.

The very thought of him, leaning up against her, filled her with feelings she still couldn't grasp; but right now she knew exactly what she wanted.

And he was sitting there, looking like a little boy; not sure where to look.

"Troy…" She sat up on his bed and then kneeled, crawling toward him, sitting next to him.

"I'm tired, you know?" He asked, knowing she couldn't truly know because this thought was out of the blue and he couldn't expect her to understand.

She nodded beside him and he turned to face her, not pasting on his usual grin. He wasn't trying to assure her and he didn't know why, but right now, Gabi was seeing the real Troy Bolton.

She rose from her position and told him to lie down. He twigged a brow at her, and then obeyed, shifting on the bed, laying across it and crashing his head into the pillow as he folded his hands onto his stomach.

She lay next to him, gingerly moving onto her side.

"Arm…" She said, intimating for him to lift his arm.

He looked down his side to her and lifted it, his body warmed by hers as she curled into his side. He placed his arm back down, around her shoulders, squeezing a little in appreciation of her gesture.

He felt her arm snake across his middle and stay there as they hugged on his bed and slowly, he felt his eyes closing. He fought it, he tried to drag the memories back that kept him awake every night, but he couldn't resist.

Her softness in his side, her small voice singing something, her thumb brushing his rib through his top; it was all too relaxing.

And so for the first time since his parents had died, Troy closed his eyes and fell into a deep, unburdened sleep.


	6. Lying

Thank you for comments!

6

"Mmm…" Gabi moaned, lifting her hair from her face as she came round, hearing a distant noise that sounded like her alarm, but wasn't.

"Oh holy mother of Mary!" She whispered, coming to suddenly and knowing _exactly _where she was and where the noise was coming from.

She felt Troy's arm around her waist as she stretched forward for her phone, flicking a look to his window and seeing it was dark already.

"Dad." She said breathlessly as she reached the handset and answered the constant ringing.

Troy snuggled into her back and she closed her eyes at the feel of it, wishing her father would quit yelling so she could look at the clock.

"It's midnight Gabriella, where the heck are you?!" He ranted, answering her question for her; to which she sighed as he continued. "No, don't tell me, I already know…that Bolton boy always was trouble…."

"Dad…." She said again, insistently.

_Please mom, get me out of this…_

"You could have called if you were in trouble…I'm coming to get you, right now…where are you?" He demanded.

"Dad, I'm not in trouble." She sighed. "I fell asleep at Taylor's house and I guess her mom thought it was okay for me to stay…" She lied.

"Taylor McKessie? Since when did you go to her house?" He asked next.

"Dad, please may I stay at Taylor's and I'll come home before school?" She pleaded.

"I want to speak to her mother…"

"Dad! It's gone midnight, I can't wake them now!" She argued, believing her lie more and more.

"Okay, fine. But you better walk through that door at 7am or I'm coming out to find you." He gruffed.

"Okay, deal." She said calmly. "Goodnight."

She closed her eyes as she took a breath and rolled over, hoping she hadn't disturbed Troy's sleep.

She had hoped for too much as he smiled sleepily back at her, touching a tender hand to her messy hair.

"I like your hair like this…" He said warmly.

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Okay, I have bad hair."

"It's sexy." He stated with a mischievous glint.

"What is it with you, Troy Bolton?" She asked back, bemusedly.

He frowned, not sure what she meant. "Huh?"

"You turn my every flaw into something you like…" She explained.

"Even your bad kissing." He teased in the semi-dark room, feeling bold in his accusation.

He let his hand cup her cheek where he gently ran his thumb. She leaned forward, ready to have another go at kissing him, finding the moment overwhelming her nerves once more.

"Troy!" Ellie called at the same time a loud banging started at his door.

Gabi reeled back from him and scooted up on the bed, rubbing her face tiredly.

"Fuck!" He swore heavily beside her, making her turn sharply at his frustration.

"It's okay, Troy…" She said, trying to ease his annoyance.

"No, it's fucking not! I'm a guy, Gabi! Just a guy! I need some time alone." He bit out.

She stood and put a hand to his shoulder as he sat up in the bed.

"Don't go out there like that. I'll go." She said gently, standing to go.

She cracked open his door and slid into the hallway, waiting for Ellie's wide eyes to blink.

"It's not what you think." Gabi explained quickly.

"Okay." She answered moodily. "Where's Troy?"

"He's asleep; I came to see if you were ok." She said.

"I don't want to tell you." She folded her arms.

"I might be able to help…" Gabi pleaded.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ellie bargained.

"I promise." Gabi assured.

"I wet my bed again." She mumbled, blushing hard.

Gabi nodded and swallowed. "It's ok, Ellie. Let's go clean you up, huh?"

//

"Is she okay?" He asked, his voice rough as he stood and met her at the door of his room, almost like he was trying to go and check.

"She's ok." She confirmed.

"You're an angel, Gabriella Montez." He decided, tipping his face as he smiled softly at her.

She reached her hands up to his shoulders and pressed them into the back of his neck.

"It was kinda like this, right?" She frowned.

He grinned as he looked down to her and adjusted himself so that his height wasn't so imposing.

"That's about right." He agreed, lifting his hand to touch her wild hair.

"And then…" She led, tiptoeing a little as he bent and met her mouth, surprised at her sudden urge to kiss him.

She had sworn before she wouldn't let him experience her supposedly awful kisses. Maybe he was getting to her; after all. Maybe Gabi Montez…

_Oh wow._

His thoughts were all stopped by the feeling of her tentative lips upon his. She was being so gentle, testing the feeling, unsure of herself and what she was doing.

Until he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and then something changed.

Her mouth melded with his, deeper, firmer and definitely wanting more as her fingers spread into his hair and she forgot all about technique and _really _kissed him.

He clung to that whirling pit of emotion in his tummy as she pulled back and blinked at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" She whispered, stepping back to touch her lips.

"I didn't do anything." He shrugged, smiling at her look of shock.

"But…but…" She was trying to make sense of it and it was the cutest thing he had seen.

"What did I tell you?" He asked then, a twinkle in his eye.

She lifted her gaze, knowing the words he referred to. _Did you ever think he was the one with the problem?_

She squinted, still not sure what to make of it all as she kept her distance.

"I told my dad I'd be home in the morning." She said to divert her confusion.

He nodded. "That's okay."

"I'll sleep down stairs so as not to wake you when I go." She stated.

"Don'tleave me_ now..._" He teased with a little grin.

She lifted her eyes again and softened, letting him lead her to his bed where he rolled onto it and she lay next to him as they breathed and watched the ceiling.

"Good night, Troy." She said, tipping her head onto his shoulder.

"Good night, angel."

//

"I see you raided the second hand store again." Sharpay announced behind Gabriella as Gabriella showcased a green and blue flowered print dress and a mis-matching purple cardigan.

"Yup." She smiled as she turned and faced her foe, folding her arms across her body and inadvertently pushing her breasts up to the dainty open tie neckline.

"And with cleavage? Montez goes bad." Sharpay rolled her blue-grey eyes and carried on down the hall, hugging Troy who looked right past her to meet Gabi's gaze.

Gabi smiled secretly and turned back to her locker, busying herself with her books.

"Well, that's a nice dress…" He murmured into her ear from behind, and then leaned into the locker next to her.

She flicked a look down his own outfit: combat shorts and a tight white t-shirt.

"Nice abs." She returned, twisting her lips to one side.

He laughed and flattened his back to the locker, looking around the sea of faces, expecting the comfort to come and finding none.

"Ellie asked me a hundred questions this morning." He admitted. "How was your dad?"

"Well, I had to grab Tay before school and ask her to cover for me which was _awkward _but actually, he didn't say a lot." She surmised.

"He would, if he knew…" He guessed, waiting for her to fill her bag before taking her hand, meeting her surprised gaze. "Is this okay?" He asked.

She looked down at their hands and back up. She nodded, smiling. "I think so."

"Oh, young love…" Chad teased as he approached the pair and Gabi blushed deeply.

"Chad, you know Gabi." Troy introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Chad greeted and smiled warmly.

"Hey." Gabi greeted back shyly.

"I hope you know what you're getting into with this one…" He said of his friend and Troy lifted his brows expectantly. "He's so messy…" Chad divulged, making Gabi giggle.

"I know." She said softly, not sure about this feeling she had, holding hands so boldly with Troy in the hallway.

She kind of felt like she didn't _deserve _to be with the former basketball captain. Like she would somehow never be good enough; or cool enough for him.

But he was holding her hand so tightly, like he truly _needed _her; and that she couldn't ignore.

Every second of being in is arms last night had been magnificent; why shouldn't Gabriella Montez deserve a little love?

//

"Ah, Gabi…." Greg Montez called his daughter's name as she scurried down the hall in avoidance of him.

She looked up to him and pressed her lips in, wondering what she had done wrong and he considered his deep tone with her.

"Yes, dad?" She asked back expectantly.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you last night; but I was only worried about you." He said, knowing they had barely exchanged words when she had come home because she was avoiding him then, too.

"I know and I'm sorry I forgot to call…" She added.

"You're a good girl, Gabi, a good student…" He began again and she rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said flatly, wondering why everything had to be about what was good with him. Why couldn't she have a moment of _badness?_ Why couldn't she fly off the handle and fall off the wagon and just go a little _crazy _once in a while?

_I'm a teenager; I'm supposed to do stupid things!_

"I'm proud of you." He said then and she really felt the nail hit the coffin lid and knock her into depression.

"And if I wasn't a good student?" She lifted her brow, ready to argue.

"I…" He frowned, not sure what her point was.

"Don't say it, dad. I already know…" She sighed and walked away, hugging her books.

"I guess we should talk, seeing as we're meant to be having sleepovers…" Taylor said from behind Gabi as she sat and looked out into the yard of East High, wondering where she could get a new life, one where her mom was still alive and she had friends and a better sense of fashion and everything else that could make her life _perfect._

Not the utter mess it was right now.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Gabi offered sheepishly, knowing she had taken a risk in trusting Taylor.

"It's okay, I get that Troy Bolton is worth lying for…" Taylor smiled knowingly.

Gabi blushed and hid her face, still feeling awkward about dragging Taylor into her lie.

"You must think I am such a dork…" Gabi rolled her eyes.

"I know Troy. I've known him for a while. When he came back after his parents…" She missed out the words that everyone knew. "He's not been himself at all…I'm glad you're around, Gabi. He seems to like you."

Gabi smiled at her choice of words, thinking it was ironic she used them when they were so relevant to her and Troy right now.

And then she considered that she might never have even got close to Troy if her own life was as perfect as she wished it would be. In amongst all the mess, all the confusion and the _difficulty_, something else shone through.

She had a _friend. _Maybe her first, true, real friend since coming to East High. Someone who didn't care about her dad being a teacher or that she didn't dress like everyone else.

_Someone who liked her for her flaws._

"I guess it feels weird for me." She said then, not sure how much to share, her dark eyes dashing to Taylor's own brown gaze and flicking over her dark-skinned face, admiring her tidy bob and sweet Alice band.

"Being one of us?" Taylor asked.

"That's the thing; I don't feel like I am. I feel like I'm still _me. _I just happen to have met a really cool boy…" She frowned, still not sure what to make of it all.

"You don't need to be part of the group to fit in, Gabi. You should come over for dinner; we'll talk about the boys and do our nails…" Taylor offered with a smile.

"What about Sharpay?" Gabi asked nervously.

"She's not invited…" Taylor said with a grin as she got up and strode back into the school building, leaving Gabi smiling back to herself.

//

"So is it working yet?" He asked her, as they sat, back to the wall at the skate park.

They were both huddled together a little at the blowy wind.

He even leaned over to murmur into her ear, making her giggle.

"Is what working?" She asked back, smiling.

"You liking me…" He explained.

She tipped her head and considered this. "I really don't know, Troy…"

He grinned and elbowed her gently, tipping his head to her shoulder and looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh but I'm so sweet and cute and…"

"Annoying?" She supplied.

"Hey…" He sat up again, sulking.

"I like you, okay." She said then.

"How much?" He wondered next, making her blush as his murmur hit her square in the tummy.

"A little bit, okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Only a little bit?" He scoffed, twisting round to face her. "I think I need another chance to try…"

"Try what?" She asked worriedly.

"Try and make you change your mind." He said.

Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a cute pink tee with her jeans and white cardigan. He liked seeing her all soft and relaxed, even though she was hunched up with the cold. He wriggled out of his white hoodie and left his long sleeve grey top in place, offering her the garment.

"You should wear a jacket." He commented.

"You sound like my dad." She remarked as he helped her on with the jacket.

"Yeah…sorry…" He blushed, knowing that worrying was kind of automatic to him now.

"It's ok." She assured, turning to touch his cheek, running her fingers up to his bruised eye.

He closed his eye to tease her. "One eyed bandit, still think I'm cute?"

"You're cute." She allowed, dropping her hand as she became shy, wrapping the hoodie tighter around her small body.

"Not as cute as you," He said into her ear, in that way that made her ache all over in pleasure, confusing her feelings again.

"Troy…" She complained breathily, flicking him a look.

"Okay, okay…" He rolled his eyes, knowing she didn't like compliments, but hardly able to resist giving them.

"What time is Ellie coming home?" She asked carefully, wondering how long they had together, alone.

It was Saturday and she would normally be down at the old market, shopping for the clothes that Sharpay ridiculed. Somehow, sitting here with Troy; even in the cold and jammed together against the wall, was a lot more enjoyable.

"Not till later. I said I had bills to sort out." He sighed, then realised he had let slip. He widened his eyes, and then flipped up from the floor, running a hand through his hair in panic.

"Bills?" Gabi frowned, then wondered why he was walking away from her. "Troy..?"

"I have to go." He shot over his shoulder and kept walking.

Finally, she got up and followed, frowning. _Don't you dare bail on me now, Bolton…_

He was almost running from her but she didn't care, she began to run too, eventually building up speed and tackling him with her smaller body, her arms going around his waist but not managing to pull him to the ground.

"Stop…" She begged as he wriggled in her grasp and she finally let go, panting at their struggle.

"You can't know, Gabi. No-one can know." He said quickly, avoiding her eyes as he fisted his hands.

"You think I'll tell my dad." She said with a hurt voice, soft and broken.

He flicked his eyes to her then, his fringe shielding them as he breathed in and out, wondering what to say.

He couldn't think of anything so he only stood there, until he turned a little and hugged her.

"It's not about you." He said, twitching his lips against her hair.

Her hands pressed into his chest to allow her to look up and into his face.

"I can help you." She suggested, not knowing entirely the extent of his secret, but piecing together the bits she did know to make a broken picture.

"No." He said firmly, dropping his arms and tensing again.

She gripped the front of his shirt into her small hands and sighed, pressing her face back into chest, seeking comfort.

Troy ached at her gesture and wrapped his arms around her once more; knowing her need for him was just as important as her support. He _had _to feel needed, it made him keep getting up every day even when the nightmares kept him awake all night and he barely had the energy to sit up.

And when he knew he had her face to look forward to, somehow everything seemed less _awful. _It just seemed like she made things better.

_Dad, you know you always told me that girls would come later? That basketball was important right now and love would wait? I think you were wrong about that…I think I could really fall for this girl and I don't know how to stop…_

"You did it." She admitted softly, wondering if she had really said those words and if the universe might explode with her admission.

"Did what?" He questioned, pulling away and watching her watching him, the cold air in the park reminding him that he should get her somewhere warm.

"You made me like you." She offered, pressing her lips together girlishly.

Her brown eyes swept up to his nervously and he couldn't help but smile. His eyes showed his tiredness and the strain he felt outside of their bubble, but his smile was all for her.

"At last." He said with a tug of his mouth to one side.

She held out her hand and they walked away from the skate park, side by side and a strange match; but connected by their fingers and something else besides- connected by their souls.

"Is that a boy's jacket?" Greg asked as his daughter slid through the front door and closed it quietly, turning quickly in shock at his voice.

"Yes, it's Troy's." She admitted, jutting her chin just a little in defiance.

"I see." He said, obviously not seeing at all but she didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"I'm going to my room." She said and went to go by him, hiding her face.

"I'd like to know when you're going out to meet that boy, Gabriella…" Greg said carefully.

"It's Gabi, dad." She sighed, looking to him. "And 'that boy' is called Troy."

"I'd like to know when you're meeting Troy." He adjusted, worrying about her.

"Maybe I need to keep some stuff private, dad." She said back, frowning.

"Are you having sex with him?" He asked then, the question coming out gruffer than he intended.

Gabi blushed even deeper than usual, wondering how on earth she was supposed to have this conversation with _her father _of all people.

"No…" She denied truthfully, wondering if she could ever be that girl who would say 'yes' and figuring with her inability to even do simple things like kiss, that she wouldn't be.

"If he ever pushes you into something you don't want to do…" Greg began awkwardly, wishing Elaine was still alive to help him with this, knowing he was making it worse by even trying to broach the subject with his daughter.

She was stiff with unease and her eyes rolled everywhere but onto his face.

"I'll kick him in the leg and run." She promised with her usual wit, eliciting a smile from Greg.

"Okay, good." He nodded.

"Can I go now?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll check your homework later." He said, back to business, disappointing her.

"Sure…" She agreed lightly, climbing the stairs to her room.


	7. Dressing Sexy

Hey people thanks for all the great comments as usual, keep them coming :)

7

The jumper dress was not something Gabi would normally consider wearing; nor the belt that went around her waist or even maybe the slouch boots she'd found in that little vintage boutique; but when she put them together she actually looked…sexy.

Her hair was straightened, glossy and hanging down her face, where her brown eyes were lined with dark liner and her lashes accentuated with mascara.

The only thing that brought her back to being the girl she always was and couldn't deny, was the way her large eyes darted nervously around her and her mouth twisted in her unease at being _on the planet._

_Why couldn't I live on Mars? Surely no-one would care if I wore a bin bag or a tent to school, I'd be an alien; just like everyone else…_

Her homework was not done, she had managed to successfully avoid her father for the whole weekend and now secretly panicked at the consequences but at the same time, something exciting pumped through her veins.

_Disobedience._

She actually quite liked it.

"Tell me this is for my benefit and that you're not dressing sexy for some other boy…" Troy drawled as he crashed into the locker with his shoulder, flipping his scruffy hair from his face.

"I'm not dressed sexy…" Gabi denied, knowing she kind of _was _because this was the new Gabi and she wanted to feel sexy for once in her life before she died untouched.

His appreciative look down her body told her otherwise and he pursed his lips as he held his mischievous smile.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Don't." She admonished.

"Don't what?" He wondered, inching closer along the locker toward her as she closed the door and locked it.

"Don't look at me like that." She explained awkwardly, rolling her eyes up.

He stood up straight and brushed his hand down her face, subtly stepping into place before her, pressing her into the locker behind and leaning down to kiss her, right there in the hallway.

Only she couldn't seem to stop herself as he leaned down and she lifted her face to him, connecting their lips just briefly, before she felt reality kick in and break their spell.

"I can't…" She said as she dropped her face and pushed at him gently, twisting away.

"Hey…" He called, racing after her, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry…"

She looked to him, her big, dark eyes unsure.

"I'm sorry." He said again, pleading.

She stepped closer to brush his fringe back and touch his eye in concern, dropping her hand beside her as their other hands connected.

"It's ok." She said, not knowing what else to say to make it alright again.

"I didn't think…" He said, tightening his grip on her hand as his hopeful eyes beseeched her.

"It's ok." She repeated, and then sighed. "I'm being silly."

He grinned then at her, wanting her to smile, too.

"Silly? Naw, wearing a clown outfit would be silly…" He teased as they walked.

"A clown outfit?" She questioned, giving him a bemused look. "Seriously Troy?"

He shrugged and grinned at her, liking that he had made her relax again.

"It just came to me…" He defended.

"I'd love to see you in a clown outfit…" She giggled, amused at this thought.

"Hey, I feel like I'm being insulted here…" He frowned in mock-hurt.

"I would never do that…" She replied sarcastically.

"She would _never _do that." Sharpay echoed as they approached and Gabi felt her nerves kick in at Sharpay's perusal of her outfit.

"Just leave it, Shar." Troy suggested testily.

"Leave what? That's a new look isn't it Gabrielle?" Sharpay commented, deliberately mis-saying her name.

Gabi rolled her eyes up and blinked patiently at her nemesis. "That's right, Sharpay."

"Virgin does 'sex me up' look." She cocked her head. "I like it."

Gabi closed her eyes for a moment before breaking free of Troy's hand and making her way steadily toward the girl's restroom, pushing the door with some force as it clashed loudly against the wall, signalling her temper.

"Oops." Sharpay shrugged to Troy, who now glared at her.

"Why did you have to do that?" He wondered.

"Come on Troy; come back to normal-land. She's just a teacher's pet and you know it…" Sharpay announced, making him squint at her deduction.

"I don't know how I was ever friends with you…" He shook his head in wonder, walking away, hitching his bag up nervously as he approached the restroom and waited patiently outside.

When the bell rang and she still hadn't appeared, he chose his moment to enter the girl's room, darting looks around to make sure he wasn't seen.

"Gabi?" He called and it echoed a little.

"This is the girls' restroom, Troy." She bit back, sniffling behind a closed stall door.

"Yeah…you might wanna come out before I get caught…" He said back.

"How can I?" She wondered.

"Unlock the door and walk right out…" He said back, attempting humour, cringing at his words.

"It's _me _Troy. I can never be _good _enough for any of them…or _bad _enough…or anything I want to be without being…_laughed at_..." She spoke to him in broken sentences and he felt her pain, knowing where it was coming from and even on some level, relating to it.

He leaned on the outside of the cubicle door with his shoulder and sighed, racking his brain for what to say. They had been through a lot together, even in the short space of time they'd known each other.

He would never forget her arms around him that night he'd almost frozen to death. And how she was the only person in the world who cared enough to warm him. He wanted to be that person for her, too. But he knew he might fall short, somehow. Way short.

"It's you I'm here risking detention for." He pointed out. "It's you who made me walk into a girls' restroom and talk to the door for."

He smiled as he thought of her face on the other side, probably thinking what a weirdo he was.

"It's you I come to school for every day, just to see your smile, or your frown, or whatever expression you chose today…" He mused.

He jerked back as the door gave way and revealed a teary Gabi to him.

"How's sniffling, bawling expression?" She asked.

"Perfect." He smiled, stepping forward to hug her.

"You really don't care?" She asked nervously, hitching breaths as she stepped back and he pocketed his hands.

"About Sharpay?" He asked incredulously.

"About me- being a virgin." She asked honestly and it surprised him.

"Tell me why it's a big deal…" He invited, manoeuvring to sit on the toilet seat and taking her hand to sit her into his lap.

She didn't quite trust him, but perched on his knee and fiddled with her fingers.

"Because you're you." She said quietly. "Because you've been with girls and you'll want to have sex and I don't know how to…"

"Oh, man…" He sighed softly, hugging her around the waist and pulling her close.

"And now I'm making it worse by talking about it…" She rolled her eyes, wiggling on his lap.

"No…no, you're not…" He assured.

"I am, I'm making it _awkward_…" She argued, fighting free of his arms to stand.

"Hey…" He said, taking one gentle hand to her waist to stop her and then ran it around her ribs to pull her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her smell, rubbing his cheek against her shiny hair. "Just stop." He commanded with a murmur.

Her hands gripped his wrists around her middle and for one second she tensed, then something warm rode over her skin and kicked up a giddying tingle as it went, awakening an awareness she wasn't used to.

"Troy…" She breathed, shocked at her reaction to him and liking his hold on her way too much.

"I don't mind that you're a virgin…" He husked into her ear, sighing. "I don't mind if you don't feel like having sex with me; I don't even mind if you decide you never want to kiss me again, Gabi." He began, carefully, hoping he was choosing the right words.

"But I like holding you. And I like talking to you and I hope to god that you like that, too, because I need you right now. More than you know." He finished, holding her a little tighter.

Gabi felt a few more tears slip from her eyes and _knew _he was the one she wanted lose her virginity to. She knew it and she wanted him to know it, too as she twisted in his arms and tiptoed upwards to meet his mouth, her kiss to him searching for the same feeling back.

Troy curled his hands around her ribs and kissed her back, feeling himself slipping into the whirling tornado of emotions she always stirred in him and soon, he felt a much more physical response to her body pressed into his in this way.

He could feel her breasts, softly heavy against his chest and his hands slipped around to cup her lower back, pressing her closer and when she sighed out a little pleasure, he let his tongue venture into her mouth tentatively.

_What do I do now? Oh my god, this is like heaven and hell all wrapped into one and I don't know which way up I am anymore…_

Gabi flicked her tongue against his experimentally, frightened by the growl that emanated from his throat in return, accompanied by a hardness pressing into her belly that she hadn't felt before.

"I…" She said, wriggling in his grasp, trying to fight free.

"Don't be scared…" He whispered back, gently thumbing down her cheek, holding her to him, but not in the same desire-hungry way he just had been.

Her wildly flittering gaze trained on his then and he held it, breathing slowly.

"We'll get into trouble." She said, then, changing the subject.

He smirked and rolled his eyes up. "Another detention."

"We can't both get detention…" She panicked. "Ellie…"

"I wish I didn't have to think about that every time we try and do this." He mused, letting her go.

"I'll say I was sick and you helped me to the restroom, if you go now, tell your teacher the same and I'll get my dad to clear it, okay?" She said pragmatically, grabbing her bag and exiting the small space to check her ruined make-up.

"Gabi…" He husked behind her, hitching his bag nervously, flipping his hair.

She turned and smiled at him cutely.

"You really are an angel…" He complimented with a little smile before he left.

//

Taylor's house was warm. It was painted oranges and browns and although it was big, it was homely and Gabi was awed by it. Mrs. McKessie was a tall, strong woman that Gabi found amazing in her smile and friendliness, immediately bringing her in and putting her at ease, despite her natural urge to be anything but.

Taylor whisked her up to her room and sat her on the bed, dropping her bag and digging out her nail varnishes for them to choose colours.

"My mom is so annoying…" Taylor rolled her eyes.

Gabi gave her a small smile and thought of telling her how lucky she was, but she resisted.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Taylor said then, as if realising.

"It's ok." Gabi assured, picking out a gold varnish for her nails.

"So…dish me the goss, what's with you and Troy?" Taylor asked interestedly.

"We're friends." Gabi answered defensively.

"Are you sleeping with him yet?" Taylor asked.

Gabi blushed deeply and frowned, feeling attacked by the question.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said flatly.

"That's a no, then…" The pretty, dark girl said and got up, moving to her drawer and taking out some packets. "Here…"

"What are these?" Gabi asked, already knowing, but still clinging to her innocence in this excruciating awkwardness.

Taylor gave her a look. "Condoms, Gabi."

Gabi fingered the foil packets and shot her eyes up worriedly. Did she expect her to go and sleep with him just because she had protection?

"I…" Gabi searched for words.

"My advice? Just get it over with. The first time is _always _horrible. Once you get past that, have all the fun you like…" She grinned.

Gabi felt intimidated by the other girl's confidence. Did she and Sharpay act like this all the time? Did they have sex _all the time_?

Hadn't she just had this conversation with Troy where he had assured her that it didn't matter?

"Oh, honey, don't look so worried…" Taylor smiled as she sat down and took the bottle of varnish from Gabi, untwisting the lid to begin nail-painting. "It fits." She lifted her brows.

Gabi screwed up her face in horror and snatched her hand back, gasping indignantly.

"This was a bad idea!" She announced, grabbing her bag and running out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door before anything else could go wrong.

_For god's sake what's wrong with me? Why can't I be like everyone else?_

The route was easy and her mind was made up, but when she reached the Bolton house; she had a sudden attack of nerves and she bit her lip as she decided not to knock after all, and to go home instead.

"You're here…" He frowned as she turned on his pathway, meeting his gaze in the dusky light.

She looked around her, as if working out how he had got outside.

"I'm going." She said.

"Please stay…" He begged, stepping forward. "I put the trash out so my chores are all done…"

"I did something stupid…" She offered, wondering why he was the only person she felt she could run to.

"Come inside and tell me…" He offered, walking up and taking her hand to lead her inside.

//

"I don't know how to say it." Gabi admitted as she sat cross legged on his floor, leaning on the bed and watching as he curled to sit with her, his long legs stretched out.

"Where have you been?" He asked, starting her off.

"At Taylor's." She answered. "And she gave me these…"

She emptied her pocket of condoms, sprinkling them over both their thighs.

"Wow, how many did she give you?" He laughed, then sobered. "Sorry…"

"She told me I should just get it over with…" She frowned, still hurt by her words.

"_What?_" He asked, shocked.

"I ran out of there, Troy. God, she's going to think I'm such an _idiot!_" She berated herself.

"You're not an idiot…" He counter-acted, picking up a packet and splitting the foil, taking out the sheath. "It's just a condom, Gabi. It doesn't mean anything."

She flicked him a look, licking her lips in her nervousness and wondered if he was right. Could it just be a condom and not hold so much more meaning?

She reached out for it and took it from his hand, surprised at the soft, damp feel of the thin rubber shape in her hands.

"It's all gooey…" She described.

"It's lubricated…" He explained, meeting her gaze with a little mischievous grin. "For the girl's comfort…" He quoted like an advert.

"Does it really hurt so much?" She asked, still frightened by Taylor's words.

He sighed softly, watching her unroll the condom and consider the size of what filled it.

"I don't know…" He twisted his lips, turning toward her, touching her hand.

"Did anyone ever tell you it hurt, when you…" She asked, knowing this was really private but needing to hear how it worked, from someone, anyone who was willing to tell her.

"Not exactly…" He tensed awkwardly. "But I only ever had sex with one girl, Gabi."

"Could you…could you show me...?" She held the condom up and he looked from her hands to her face, wondering what she was asking him.

"How to put it on?" He asked back and she cringed, hiding her face again.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, dropping the item to her thigh as she sighed frustratedly.

"I'll show you…" He said gently, bringing her gaze back to his.

"This is so stupid…" She said shyly.

"Stop with the stupid." He teased. "Get a packet…"

She twisted her lips and knelt, taking a packet and facing him, waiting for his instruction.

He held out his hand, sideways and looked to her under his fringe.

"You'll have to pretend…" He smiled at her, pointing two fingers at her like a gun.

Her eyes widened and she looked fearful. "I don't think I can do this."

"Just use your imagination…" He encouraged. "Now, undo the packet."

She did as he described and slipped the new condom out.

"See where it's rolled? Make sure it's the right way round, not inside out…" He briefed and she nodded, biting her lip.

He knelt, too and watched her face as she slipped it onto his fingers.

"Gently…Hold the tip…" He warned and she flicked her brown eyes to his, taking a breath before slowly unrolling it down his fingers toward his hand.

"Is that okay?" She wondered when she finished, meeting his eyes again.

"It's perfect." He smiled and took off the sheath, cupping her face. "You did a great job."

She grinned and hugged her arms around his neck in her excitement. "I can put on a condom!" She enthused.

He chuckled at her and touched her back. "You'll be well away now…" He teased.

Her face went serious for a moment before she kissed him and this time, he didn't feel her awkwardness. They knelt up against each other and pressed closer as their arms wrapped tighter around each other and they searched for that moment they both craved.

Her hands going into his hair brought it strong and hard to him, making him moan at the feel of her fingers in his messy mane and when she pressed closer at his sound, he couldn't help but run his hands down to cup her backside.

It was too soon, he was sure of it, but god, he wanted to feel those curves in his hands and her tongue against his; and he did, he had it all as she suddenly opened the floodgate and let all her desire rush out.

"Oh…Troy…" She whisper-sighed as he brought her into his tightness and broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry…" He husked, needing her softness there so badly but not wanting to push her.

She stood up and tugged him up, too, crawling onto the bed and laying there, inviting him to join her.

He met her gaze and rolled onto his side, gazing down her body.

"Lie on top of me?" She asked in a small voice.

He touched his thumb to her chin, kissed her swollen mouth until her hands went to his shoulders and only then did he press his knee between hers, ready to move them to the position she craved.

She arched up as she whimpered and he completed the move, tenderly spreading her knees and leaning across her to rest between them, snugly fitting between her small thighs and feeling her tension.

"It feels weird, huh?" He murmured, his hair dripping down as he held himself above her and let her learn.

She grasped his bulging arms and opened her mouth to speak, finding no words as her eyes flicked between his.

"I feel like I just want to…" She frowned, blushing.

"Want to what?" He asked back, running a gentle hand up her side where his thumb brushed under her breast.

She arched a little beneath his weight and moaned at the sensation it gave her, her small breasts jutting up for friction.

"Oh, that…" He smiled, letting his thumb take the trip from her ribs over the flesh and toward her nipple, which was budded and tight for his touch.

"Ohmygod…" She gasped, looking down in shock at the flash that zipped across her body and suddenly, she felt very afraid.

"It's okay…" He said, shifting already to free her, feeling her hands pushing at him.

"What…what was that?" She asked panicking, sitting up and scooting back where he twisted into a sitting position, one knee up as he calmed his raging body.

"It's desire, Gabi." He said then, brushing his hair off his face.

"I…I have never felt…" She shook her head.

"I know…it's all new to you…" He assured.

She eyed him nervously, wanting to ask a question, not knowing his answer.

"Can I…" She swallowed. "Can I touch you?"

He flicked his gaze up and held hers, smiling at her.

"What am I? A toy?" He wondered, amused.

"No!" She denied quickly, embarrassed. "I would never…oh my god…I'm sorry…"

"Gabi…" He said, wincing at her panic. "I was joking…"

She bit her lip and watched him stretch across the bed toward her, taking her hand.

"You can touch." He allowed, placing her hand on his heart and she crawled over to reach better, kneeling beside him as he sat against the wall.

His chest was firm. Muscled and defined with it, she ran her hands up and down, and onto his arms to press there, testing his strength.

His tummy fascinated her. She even lifted his t-shirt to touch into his belly button, bringing him rigid and stiff against his jeans.

"Oh god…" He whispered at the wash of arousal she inspired.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, reaching to kiss him.

"It's okay, Gabi…" He encouraged, feeling her need to touch lower, knowing she was stalling.

"I don't know how to…" She worried.

He took her hand and cupped it with his own. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes so wide with innocence.

He placed her hand over the bulge in his jeans, shaping her palm to fit his length and showing her the extent of his attraction.

Her eyes went wider, her mouth parted and she began touching, gripping to her own curiosity.

"That fits inside me…" She wondered with a frown, not questioning anymore.

He groaned at the mere thought of being within her, her hand doing enough to fuel his imagination as she continued to play.

"I can't…" He husked, stopping her exploration with a panting sigh, launching off the bed and into his bathroom within his room, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

//

_Oh god mom, I ruined it, just like I always do. I thought I could do this and it turns out I can't._

_Why did I ever let him kiss me?_

Gabi was curled up on his bed, knees up to support her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

He shut his bathroom door carefully and came toward her, sticking his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked with his usual humour, echoing that day in class when he had asked her the same question.

"No…" She confirmed, lifting her chin from her knees.

He crawled into the space beside her and looked at her. "Am I allowed to put my arm around you?" He asked with a smile.

"You better…" She smiled back and curled into him as he wrapped both arms around her and held her to him.

//

Ellie chewed her mouthful and flicked looks between the two older teens across from her, wondering why they were trying so hard not to be found looking at each other, trying not to laugh every time one of them almost got caught out by the other and then they would smile shyly when they did.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, not sure who she was directing her question to, considering they both looked ridiculous.

Troy looked up first and smiled. "Yep. You?" He asked back.

"Amelia has started a fan club for you." She rolled her eyes. "But I guess I'm ok."

"A fan club?" Gabi joined in interestedly.

"Yeah, she has this _thing _for my brother…" Ellie screwed up her face.

"She started a fan club?" Troy frowned bemusedly.

"Mm-mm." Ellie nodded. "You should send her something. Signed boxers, that would make her day…"

Gabi giggled beside him and he turned to give her a squinted look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering how I would join…" She asked teasingly.

"Don't you start…" Ellie complained and Gabi smiled at her softly.

"I'm sorry, I was joking…" She assured.

"Hey, I'm a little hurt by that," Troy complained. "I think you should _both_ join. Seeing as I'm awesome enough to have my very own _fan club._"

"Big head." Gabi complained next to him, elbowing him.

"You're just jealous of my fans." He bemoaned and they all laughed at the joke.

"I have homework." Ellie excused herself from the table, smiling at the look of happiness on her brother's face.

"So do I…" Gabi led, knowing her plan to be a rebel was going to be short-lived. Even the thought of getting detention was too scary now that she had Troy and Ellie to look out for.

"You can't _leave…_" He joked as she got up and took her plate out to the kitchen sink, then turned and headed back. "I won't let you." He husked as she turned round from the sink.

"Well you have to let me go now or I won't be allowed out ever again…" She mused.

"That's so not fair…" He complained.

"Talk to my dad…" She arched her brow and he chuckled.

"Erm, maybe not."

"Walk me to the door?" She asked, heading by him to leave.

"See you at school." He smiled sadly, knowing the moment she left; his problems would come back with full force.

"Goodnight, Troy." She reached up to kiss his cheek and he hugged her for a moment before she left.

"Goodnight, angel."


	8. Its Gabi

Yay I had some wicked, long reviews :) And Whirlergirl wants to have babies with my story *proud*. Thanks everyone who left me a review it warms my heart that you love these characters!

Hope I don't let you down with it ;)

8

"Would you tell me….about your mom and dad?" Gabi ventured as they sat side by side on the swinging seat at the front of the veranda that surrounded his house.

They'd come to sit there after bringing Ellie home and wanting to have a little privacy.

"I guess." He said quietly, feeling the pain erupt even at the thought of bringing it all up with her. He wanted to, god, he knew she was the _only _one who might understand; but it hurt like hell.

"You don't have to, I was just wondering." She said, twisting her lips, reaching out to touch his hand which rested on his thigh. She cupped it and breathed out, enjoying their time together.

Everything could have gone completely weird after her last trip here, but it hadn't and she felt emboldened by that.

"I guess it's just difficult…" He sighed, shifting to put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled, leaning into him a little more.

"You had to take care of Ellie…you don't have any adults here." She noted and he tensed.

"Yeah."

"I won't tell anyone, Troy. You can trust me." She assured.

"We had someone, after they died." He offered, flicking a look to her as she lifted her face to see his expression. "But they went; they couldn't handle two teenagers battling with grief."

"Oh, Troy…" Gabi murmured, kneeling up beside him to put her arms around his neck and hug him, her small body a comfort even if she struggled to convey it.

"She would have been so good at this stuff…" He said of his mom, staring into the distance. "She would have hugged Ellie and known exactly what to say and you know, it wouldn't have been so bad…"

She felt him sob even though it was silent and then he launched from his seat and rushed into the house, leaving her wide eyed and worried.

"Troy…" She called, following him up the stairs to his room and grabbing him as he turned to shut his door. "Don't shut me out…" She begged into his ear, as she latched onto his neck and stroked his hair, feeling his tension and his fight against her comfort.

"I've got to be strong!" He cried, his arms still tight at his sides. "I can't let her down…"

"Shhh…" Gabi soothed, stroking his hair and grasping him the best she could against his tension.

"You shouldn't be here…you shouldn't be doing this…" He argued, finally curling his arms around her waist to give into his hurt, bending to sink his face into her shoulder.

Gabi sighed with relief and held him tight, never stopping her strokes as he cried out his pain and she felt it, all the way into her belly, just like she felt pleasure when he kissed her.

"I'm always here for you, Troy. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, feeling his arms relax as his sniffles began and he pulled away a little, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

He twisted his lips and sat against his headboard, inviting her over with his hand cast out.

"Can you stay a while?" He asked as she crawled between his thighs and laid on his chest, her hand pressing into his pec.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." She repeated softly.

He curled his arms back around her and rested back, his eyes closing in his exhaustion.

//

"Where's Troy?" Ellie asked Gabi as she warmed up some soup and buttered bread in the kitchen.

"He's just sleeping, Ellie." Gabi smiled a little at that thought. He had held her so nicely and she loved that feeling she had in his arms, knowing she helped him to sleep.

But she had woken as it got darker and called her dad, knowing she wouldn't be going home any time soon and having to lie again to cover her true actions.

She had promised to be there for Troy and she meant it; it just happened to have to come at a price.

She shook off her thoughts and faced the girl again, waiting for her to comment further.

"Is he okay?" She wondered tentatively.

"I think so." Gabi answered honestly.

"He needs someone to hug." Ellie observed. "I always have him to hug when I get upset."

"He has me." Gabi replied shyly.

"I know. It's good he has you." Ellie allowed. "Can I help you with that?"

Gabi nodded and together they dished out the small meal, setting the table and Ellie called for Troy.

He descended the stairs in a sleepy state, his hair messy and his clothes wrinkled.

He brushed his fingers through the mess of his hair and took a seat next to Gabi, squinting in his disorientation.

"Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

He brushed his little finger against her arm as they both leaned forward to eat and she looked up, seeing his soulful look, trying to thank her silently.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He frowned. "Its weird, I don't normally…"

Ellie lifted her brow from across the table. "It's obviously Gabi's good influence."

"Obviously." Troy smiled gently.

They finished up their dinner and Ellie decided to watch TV in the living room as Troy took Gabi back up to his room.

//

Her lips were soft, insistent as he tightened his arms and rolled back, bringing her with him and closer to his body.

They had just been laying there together when something changed and they had started kissing with tentative brushes of their lips.

Gabi felt his heat radiating from him and warming her in waves as she lifted her knee to try and get closer and it sank into the space between his thighs, bringing his thigh tightly between her own where she felt a beautiful tingle burst out.

She opened her eyes and pulled back from their tender kisses, feeling his hands at her waist, watching as he lifted one to stroke her hair back. Her small hands pressed into his chest as she supported herself and she took a moment to breathe.

"It feels…" She murmured, thinking of the word.

"Nice…?" He suggested with a smile.

"More than nice…" She said as she shifted to try and extend the sensation.

Troy closed his eyes and took a breath, the feeling of her so intimately wrapped into him, making him ache for more.

"Can I…" She asked, not knowing the words, then creasing her face. "I should stop talking and ruining it…"

"Hey…you're not ruining it…" He assured, touching her face tenderly.

She nodded with a little lip twist that endeared her to him even more, then she shifted in his lap, trying to straddle him.

He smiled as he realised and he took her hips gently in his hands, supporting her as she climbed to sit across him and he shifted up to bolster his back on the pillows.

"Well, this is nice…" He teased in his warm voice, just like he had before, reminding her of all those feelings he inspired in her.

Gabi bit her lip and looked at him worriedly. "I don't think I can…"

She shifted in his lap again, only this time, the friction of his hardness against her intimacy made her gasp, looking down to him in awe.

"Oh, wow…"

He smiled tightly at her look, the movement only making him want her more.

"Mmm…" He agreed with a pleasured half-moan.

She met his blue eyes and watched as his hands travelled up from her hips, in and out of her small waist and up her ribs, resting just below her bra.

She copied his movement and ran her hands up his chest, on top of his t-shirt, then over his muscled shoulders as she leaned forward and sighed out in pleasure as he came tightly against her again.

She was begging for his hands to touch her and he was holding back.

"It's okay." She whispered.

He licked his lips and gently encompassed her breasts with his hot hands, letting his thumbs travel over her hard peaks and waiting for her to react, groaning as she did so, as a short, needy sound that came from her throat.

He cupped his fingers into her hair and pulled her toward him for a kiss, meshing their mouths in a heated, deep kiss that he wished would never end.

Her eyes were huge, like deep, dark burning coals that scorched him as she pulled back and this time, her hands went to the hem of his top, gently pulling it up to seek skin.

He could barely comprehend as her hands rode over his muscled torso and enjoyed what they found there and then she bit her lip, leaning forward to experimentally kiss his neck.

He curled his hands at her waist and sighed out at the sensation, wanting to stop her before he let this go too far but then she repeated the kiss, sending him into a fog of desire he hadn't felt in a long time; and maybe never this intensely.

"Gabi…" He rasped into her ear, pushing up onto his arms to re-arrange them, laying her back on the bed and pressing into her thighs with a gentle insistence, taking control of their foreplay.

He kissed her and pressed into her with little thrusts, working his hands down her body to lift off her dress and take hold of her bare curves,

Her little moans and arches into him spurred him on and he kissed down from her lips, to her neck and then onto her bare chest, covering her bra-clad breast with his warm hand, kissing through the material, suckling her nipple.

"Troy…" She clutched at him, her voice strained and he looked up, only then seeing her tears.

"Hey…hey…" He said softly, quickly trying to catch his panting breaths as he tried to comfort her and ignore his tight body.

He framed her face with his hands and lay still above her, his concerned gaze training over her face as his thumbs wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry…" He said, not sure if that's what she needed, but offering it anyway.

"No…it's not that…it's so…nice…god, it's so…." She tried to describe, fresh tears washing down. "I didn't mean to make you…you don't need to feel bad…." She struggled to convey.

"Okay…" He sighed in relief, still stroking her face as he adjusted them again, laying next to her and pulling her into a hug. "It's okay…"

"I'm so sorry Troy…" She murmured, hiding her face in his neck.

"I told you, it's okay." He repeated softly, holding her tightly as she hid.

Finally, she lifted her face to view him, pressing her lips together.

"If you ever feel like I'm…like I'm…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Like I'm not worth it, then you should tell me." She finished bravely.

"Like you're not worth it?" He asked incredulously, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You're worth every second of every day that I fight through just to get to this moment, Gabi." He swore.

"I want to, Troy…" She assured of their previous embrace.

"Shhh…" He hugged her again, close. "I told you… it's okay."

Her arms clung around his neck and he soothed her until they both fell asleep in his bed.

//

His jeans were twisted around his legs and Gabi was almost bare in his arms, bringing him a physical reaction early in the morning that he wasn't quite accustomed to.

But even in his discomfort, he still smiled and brushed a hand down her hair to her back, gently checking that she was asleep.

She opened her eyes to him and blinked a few times, making him smile.

"I'm in your bed." She said, making him laugh.

"Yeah, how is that? Almost naked, too..." He grinned with that twinkle in his eye.

"I was such a good girl before I met you." She teased back with a soft smile, surprising him. He had kind of expected a panic, or at least an attempt to hide her body from him.

Her happy smile and relaxed stretch just confused him even more.

"Are you saying I'm a bad boy?" He arched his brow, training his fingers down a strip of her hair by her face.

"Why do I think that saying yes will only make this so much worse?" She wondered with insight.

"I could get used to this." He smiled.

Her smile dropped and her eyes became sad at his words, knowing she couldn't keep doing this and their moments like this were rare.

How was she ever meant to lose her virginity when she couldn't be alone for a whole night without lying about it?

"Well, you shouldn't." She twisted her lips.

He rolled onto his back and stretched too, rolling to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Time to get up and check on Ellie…" He narrated to himself.

"Are you having a shower?" Gabi asked behind him in a high voice that belied her nerves.

He looked back over his shoulder at her with a mischievous grin. "You coming in?"

She blushed and shook her head shyly, peeking at him from under her curls.

He grinned and stood up, putting one knee on the bed to reach across and kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you when I'm out." He smiled.

//

"You weren't at Taylor's." Greg's voice stated as she entered the kitchen.

"What?" Gabi asked back, darting her eyes up.

"I rang her mother to speak to you and you weren't there, much to my surprise." He explained.

Gabi swallowed and met his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Were you with Troy?" He asked calmly.

"Is there any point in me answering?" She asked back.

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady!" He snapped.

She sat in the chair opposite him and sighed, folding her arms.

"I thought I had brought up a well-behaved, honest daughter." He frowned.

"Obviously not." She supplied.

"What happened to you?" He asked now, perplexed. "You don't even care! You lied to me!"

"I do care." She retorted, her dark eyes animating. "But you don't. You don't care why I lied or what I'm going through right now- all you care about is that I'm the perfect student and I obey your rules"

"That's not true…" He argued.

"It is, dad." She challenged. "Ask me…" She added.

He sighed and put a hand through his hair. "Ask you what?"

"Why I was with Troy." She explained.

"I don't think I want to know." He muttered. "If you had to lie about it, it can't be good…"

"Ask me dad!" She yelled, standing up, throwing her fists out.

"Ok, fine, why were you with him, Gabriella? All night?"

"Because he lost his mom _and _his dad. Because he needs me and I like that he needs me. Because when I'm with him, he makes me feel like I could _be _somebody. Not just a girl. Not just a perfect stepford student, not a perfect girl with no fun, no life. He makes me feel like I could be loved, dad." She sobbed, letting all of her raw emotions pour out.

"You are loved, Gabriella…" He stood up and reached out for her.

"It's Gabi." She stated and turned on her heel, retreating to her room.


	9. Screw Up

Aweeee thanks once again for the amazing comments! ILY

9

"I can't believe what a bad girl you are…" Troy murmured in her ear as she stood with her back to the hall and he leaned on his arm against the lockers to reach her.

"Troy!" She complained, twisting to poke him in the belly, making him grin disarmingly.

"That's me."

She smiled at him and leaned back as he leant on the locker once more.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" He murmured into her ear, making her giggle

Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him briefly and then shyly dropped her arms to hide in his chest.

"Oh, hey…" He beamed, cuddling her to him until she recovered.

"I have to get to class, before my dad sees me." She complained, pulling away.

"I still can't believe you got grounded." He smirked.

"Shut up." She teased.

"It's kinda sexy…" He smiled his big, white grin at her.

"Stop it!" She threw back at him.

"Good girl gone bad…"

"Troy!" She bemoaned, just as she swiped his arm and he scooped his other around her waist to bring her close, a booming voice called down the corridor, reminding them all they needed to get to class.

"Bell's about to go…" Mr Montez called.

Troy paused, licked his lips as he flicked his eyes over Gabi's face, then let her go from his grip, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll talk to you later…" He promised.

"Not so fast, Bolton…" Greg called, making Gabi tense in embarrassment.

"Dad…" She warned.

Troy span round to face him, standing beside Gabi.

"Yes, sir?" He greeted him formally.

"I know my daughter spent the night with you and I don't doubt what thought you have in your mind…" Greg began.

"Dad, please…" Gabi fumed, looking up with her arms folded across her chest.

"You just better remember I'm a father as well as a teacher and that's my daughter's feelings you're playing around with."

"He's not…oh my god…" Gabi sighed.

"You only have me to deal with when you screw it up." Greg finished, receiving the glare of death from Gabi.

Troy pressed his lips together and lifted his blue eyes to those of the older man.

_Didn't you tell me I'd be judged as a man, dad? Didn't you say I had to be dignified and hold my head high even when I lost a game and can't look at the crowd?_

_And now she has to see it, too. She has to see me as I am._

_A screw up._

"Dad, you already said enough." Gabi stated very quietly, taking Troy's hand in hers and leading him away before her father could do any more damage.

"He's right you know." Troy looked at her with his hurt blue eyes, from under that crazy fringe of his. "I am a screw up."

"Don't you dare…" Gabi frowned, gripping his hand tighter as they reached the classroom door.

"I'm not the perfect guy, Gabi." He beseeched.

"I know and I don't want you to be." She assured, pushing open the door and for the first time in her life, she walked into home room with her fingers twined firmly around Troy's as she led them to the empty desk and sat with him, not letting go of his hand.

"So you're wearing your virgin dress again. Does that mean you and Troy didn't have _sex_ yet?" Sharpay asked as Gabi looked for a seat in the cafeteria and found her and Taylor outside on the picnic bench she had intended to sit at alone.

Gabi sighed inwardly but didn't show any emotion. She flicked a look to Taylor to silently acknowledge her breach of trust.

Taylor lifted her brows and smiled knowingly.

"They don't _have sex, _Shar." Taylor added. "She doesn't put out."

Gabi lifted her lips at one corner and mused that this wasn't _entirely _true. But these girls didn't need to know what she and Troy got up to.

There were many things she could say right now. Many defences, justifications and even excuses. But Gabriella Montez would not be broken.

"But Troy _likes _sex, doesn't he?" Sharpay asked conversationally as Gabi stood frozen to the spot, not sure where to go. If she went past them, she'd have to sit out in the yard and have them gossiping behind her. If she turned and went back, they'd think she was beaten and laugh at her back.

"I'm surprised he's waited this long…" Taylor mused drily.

"But poor little virgin girl…her daddy won't let her sleep with a boy…" Sharpay said in a baby voice, making Gabi decide very clearly where she was going.

She walked up to the table, placed her tray there and took the juice and sandwich from the tray, put them into her bag and walked into the yard and away from the lunch hall, hearing the giggles of Sharpay and Taylor but not really caring.

"Hey- back quarter!" Troy called to his friends as they played an adhoc game of basketball in the outside court during lunch.

He was leaning up against the wall, rubbing his gloved hands together as the cold seeped into his duffle coat. He'd even pulled on Jason's beanie to help keep him warm.

He saw her coming, striding like a woman with a purpose and he had to look twice to make sure it was Gabi; because he was so used to seeing her with her head and shoulders down.

Not now. Even with the cold wind cutting across the yard, flipping her beautiful dark curls back; her head was high, exposing her neck as she marched across in her doily dress, this time with bare legs and knee high flat brown suede boots that brought his gaze to her thighs.

In turn, that brought a smile to his mouth and he pushed his back off the wall to greet her, only to find her storm up to him and grab his jacket, kissing him without greeting and before he had chance to speak.

He heard a few wolf whistles, then everything drowned out in comparison to the feel of her mouth.

_Why do I lose sight of everything but her? Man, this feeling is the BEST…_

He smiled into the kiss and just as he overcame his shock and tilted his head to deepen it, she pulled away and looked at him with intense coffee- eyes.

"Let's sleep together." She stated, shocking him even more.

"_What?"_ He near-shouted, making her blush, just as his friends interrupted.

"Hey, no girls…" Jason shouted, making him look past Gabi to the court.

She turned toward the voice, too and squinted.

"Leave it out, Jay…" Troy called back, linking his fingers through Gabi's, almost to stop her storming over there and taking Jason out. She seemed kinda unpredictable right now.

"Hi Gabi!" Chad called, looping the ball into the net.

"Hi, Chad." She called back, and then looked sheepishly at Troy.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" He asked gently, touching her face with his free hand.

She nodded and he nodded back, calling to his friends.

"See ya later, guys!"

There were various responses to that, all of which made Troy chuckle and blush at being ribbed by his friends over a girl; but he took it in his stride as they made their way to the back of the swimming pool and sat on the steps that created the fire exit from the gym.

"So you wanna tell me what _that _was all about?" He asked, twisting so he could face her and then seeing she was cold, encompassing her into his arms, inside his jacket to warm her.

He felt her lean into his chest and rest her head there, her small arms clinging around his waist. He perched his chin on the top of her head and sighed out, his breath cloudy.

"I think we should have sex." She said quietly, dislodging for a moment to look up to him with her wide brown eyes.

"Why?" He asked back, not making sense of this sudden change in her.

"Because." She shrugged.

"Because…" He led, frowning.

"It's time, right? You normally have sex with a girl by now?" She asked.

He felt like laughing, but stopped himself, knowing how much it would hurt her.

"Gabi," He sighed, not knowing how to say the right thing here.

_I never have the right words. How do I tell her that I'm not the same person? That the old Troy Bolton left the building and there's a new version, only he's fucked up and, sorry, but you got the shit version?_

"I'm not who I used to be." He began, his voice tight as he rubbed a gloved thumb across her cheek and he smiled gently as she flicked her gaze up to his beanie, then peeled it off, running her fingers into his hair.

"I like the new you." She said pointedly, knowing his longer hair was only a small part of the changes he had gone through.

"Right. And I like you, Gabi. Not the you, you think you need to be. Just you." He explained.

"I know. But I want to. I want to be able to say, you know what, Gabriella Montez is not some silly little virgin anymore. She lost her innocence and you can just _stop _with the comments and accusations. I'm as good as the rest of them." She said fiercely, tears breaking at her eyes.

He smiled at her then, kissing her lips briefly. "That's what you don't _get, _Gabi.You're_ better_ than the rest of them. You're my girl, okay?" He asked.

She opened her mouth and lifted her eyes quickly.

"I mean…If you want…" He shrugged awkwardly, smiling lopsidedly.

"I want." She said simply, then hugged her arms around his neck, launching into his body, making him rock backward at the added weight.

"Whoa…" He chuckled. "Easy, tiger." He teased.

"It's not you, you know…" She arched her brow as she pulled away and he couldn't help playing along.

"Oh, sure…" He smirked.

"I was pretending you were Ryan Reynolds." She added with a purse of her lips.

"Oh, thanks!" He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist, bringing her gaze to his again.

"You should be flattered. I don't hug everybody." She retaliated.

"Second best to the great Ryan Reynolds…" He considered this. "I guess I can live with that."

"So who's your favourite girl?" She asked interestedly.

"Megan Fox." He smiled, answering quickly.

"Wow, take much time to think about that?" She enquired drily.

"Hey, you asked." He defended, standing up, reaching for her hand and helping her up.

"I suppose she's pretty…" She allowed a little sulkily.

"Want my coat?" He asked with a dashing grin as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Her brown eyes rolled up to his and held them for a moment, and then her smile crept across her face.

"Okay."

"I'm not giving my coat to Megan, am I?" He said reasonably, helping her into the garment and coming close to her ear. "You're _way _more beautiful than Megan Fox." He murmured.

She blushed and lifted her shoulders girlishly, hiding her face. Then she turned and leaned up to kiss his cheek, smiling at him.

"You'd beat Ryan any day." She added, giggling as she took his hand and they ran back to class.

"That's really good, Ellie…" Gabi encouraged as the younger girl completed her English essay and handed it to her.

"You haven't read it yet." Ellie smarted.

Gabi rolled her eyes up and curled her lips up. "Okay, I am now…"

Ellie chewed her pencil nervously.

"Are you and Troy boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked with typical teenage curiosity.

Gabi darted her eyes up and pursed her lips. "Well…"

"You stay over with him in his room." She observed, making Gabi blush.

"I do, but…"

"You're like my sister now." She added thoughtfully.

"I am?" She asked, touched by this statement.

"Kinda." Ellie shrugged.

"I'd like that." Gabi ventured shyly.

"You should come to Scream." Ellie invited.

"Scream?" Gabi questioned.

"Sunday Ice Cream." Ellie shrugged. "Me and Troy do it every week, ever since…"

Gabi smiled sadly and touched Ellie's shoulder. "I'd be honoured, but you better check with Troy."

Just then the door went, signalling his arrival. "That's my name…" He quipped, heading into the living room.

"Troy, can Gabi come to Scream?" Ellie pleaded with big blue eyes.

He flicked his gaze between the two women in his life and wondered if Ellie was getting too attached. The last thing she needed was for Gabi to disappear and she be left heart broken again.

"Uhm…okay…sure…" He agreed tentatively.

"Is Gabi your girlfriend?" She asked then, while Gabi sat there, shocked.

Troy chuckled and dropped his bag, heading over to sit next to the beautiful girl, looking to her briefly.

"Yeah, yeah, she is." He admitted, taking Gabi's hand and looking into her eyes as their gazes met.

"Finally!" Ellie praised and sent a thank you prayer upwards, making Gabi smile shyly.

"The essay is fine, Ellie. Put your books away for tomorrow." Gabi instructed gently and Troy watched in amazement as his sister packed up tidily and went upstairs.

"You're really good with her." He complimented.

"She's a good kid." Gabi offered back. "Unlike her brother…"

He grinned then and pulled her right back into his arms, nuzzling her neck, making her squeal and giggle.

"I like having you here." He said warmly as she settled against his chest, still facing out, but holding his hands which locked at her tummy.

"I like being here." She answered shyly, twisting around.

He leaned to kiss her, savouring the sweet touch of her lips to his.

"I like that even more…" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Homework, Troy." She announced, teacher-like.

"You had to go and spoil my fun…" He sulked jokingly as he got up to get his books.

"You bet'cha." She agreed to his receding back.

He was asleep in her lap. He'd been there for a while and Gabi read her book with one hand while gently running her other hand through his hair or down his arm.

Sometimes he fidgeted and she looked down to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare and then carried on reading.

They'd been studying together and he'd gotten tired so she'd told him to lie down and that's when he had chosen her lap as his resting place, so she decided to read chapter 4 of the book they were studying for English.

She considered briefly what would happen if her dad found out, then disregarded it as quickly. All that mattered was Troy. She would have to face the music if he found out.

"Shouldn't I be stroking _your_ hair while _you_ sleep?" Troy asked huskily as he rolled onto his back and blinked sleepily at her.

His blue eyes were clouded and she smiled at him. "Nope."

"I'm sure this is the wrong way round…" He mused as he sat up and got his bearings, leaning back into the sofa.

"I like you sleeping on me." She decided, bookmarking her page and placing her book on the table as she scooped up her legs to twist toward him.

"I only sleep when you're here…" He frowned.

She shrugged. "I guess I'm good for something then."

His smile was slow and mischievous as he turned his face toward her, leaning to get a kiss.

"I guess you are." He agreed, joining their mouths and feeling that familiar whoosh of happiness speed through his veins. Kissing Gabi was about as good as life got.

_Especially when she sighs out and flicks her tongue like that…_

He groaned without even knowing it, reaching out to touch her and bring her closer, opting to tighten his arms around her and bring their chests together, their lips firmer and their kiss deeper with it.

Gabi knew it was getting closer, she could _feel _it. That _moment, _that _feeling _that she was waiting for and was so close, but still out of reach.

She wanted to touch him, she knew that much as her hands made their way down his chest and began to remove his top, a t-shirt that easily went over his head, leaving his hair crazy for her fingers to tidy. And then she kissed him again, wanting to be closer, feeling his own hands at her waist and rising.

She pulled back to lift her arms, inviting him to lift the doily dress from her body which he did with slow pleasure. He watched as she lay back on the sofa and invited him to crawl atop her.

When he rolled between her thighs, he let his gaze scroll down her small, but amazing body. Curves at her waist, hips and; his favourite, her backside, were enough for his hands to enjoy as he kissed her mouth, then gently worked down her body again.

And this time, when he flicked his gaze up, she wasn't crying, only reaching out for him and touching him with equal fervour.

"Mmm…" She smiled as she felt his lips press over her bra and onto her nipple, creating a hot trickle inside.

She wriggled to remove the item, opening her eyes to his blue ones as he looked at her with a gaze of desire that she found breathtaking.

He dropped his head again, repeating the action against her skin, drawing out a longer and throatier noise from her mouth.

Her hands grasped for his back, up to his shoulders, groping for something to anchor her while his mouth sent her skyward.

When he flicked his tongue out, she thought he had touched her deep inside and the feeling shocked her, making her gasp.

"Oh…" She whimpered, blinking.

He looked up and found her look the most incredible thing he had ever seen. She was truly shocked by what her body could feel, he mused. God, but he ached at how much she had to learn.

The joy, sometimes, the pain; and most definitely, the love.

He felt that as he kissed her mouth again, liking that her hands ran down his shoulders toward his backside, grasping the flesh there and bringing his hips into hers.

"I feel like…" She searched for the words breathily as he broke their kiss and dropped softer kisses down her throat.

"Like what…?" He whispered back, pressing his need into the softness between her thighs.

"Like I _need _you…" She tried, frowning because that wasn't quite right.

He moaned at this, knowing exactly how much he needed her as he thrust up against her gently, their friction only making him harder and increasing his need.

"Like I need you…_deeply._" She suggested, sighing out pleasure as he licked against her collarbone.

"Gabi…" He warned huskily, not sure if he could take any more of her suggestive words.

He thrust against her, his jeans abrasive against her sensitive skin, but he was searching for more, for something to end this pleasure-pain.

She made little noises at the feel of him against her; knowing she couldn't get enough, not until…not unless she could _really_ feel him…

"_Inside me." _She decided as his mouth met her nipple again and this time, it came. What she had been waiting for was here and she couldn't deny it any more than she could deny her hands on his body and his lips on hers.

He ground against her, his hardness evident and lending pleasant friction to her sensitive spot but her hands flew to his hair to thread there and guide his mouth to hers for a kiss.

She arched up, feeling him push against her and for once she cursed the barrier of his jeans.

It was such an exquisite sensation, something she wanted more of, if only…

"Troy…" She panted, taking burning kisses between rasping breaths and whimpered moans of pleasure.

"Don't speak…" He begged, thrusting against her again, feeling her answering rise and closing his eyes.

"Can you take those godamn jeans off?" She panted, just as his hardness rubbed up her thigh and his face contorted.

"Oh, god…" He groaned, feeling his body react to their extremely intimate position, grateful at that moment that he had his godamn jeans on as he felt the wetness of his semen leak into his clothes.

"Troy?" A timid voice called from outside the living room door, a knock sounding on the closed surface, making him curse into Gabi's chest at his frustration; both at coming at entirely the wrong moment; and for his sister interrupting them.

"Fuck…" He whispered, wondering if she had walked in on them and then walked back out. She didn't need to see him making out on the sofa, he mused.

Gabi lay there somewhat confused, her body buzzing with his touches and kisses; now realising that his hardness had disappeared and wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Troy?" She asked in almost the same timid voice his sister had.

"I shouldn't even be asking this…but can you see to Ellie?" He beseeched with big blue eyes.

Gabi nodded quickly and waited for him to shift, allowing her to slip her dress back on.

"Are you…?" She asked.

He nodded, pressing his lips together. She watched him for another second before going out into the hall.

"Hey, Ellie…" She smiled patiently, taking a breath to clear her desire-fuzzy head.

"I got my period…" Ellie said, with tears streaming down her face.

Gabi opened her mouth in surprise, taking a breath again to think for a moment.

"Your first one?" She asked back.

Ellie nodded and Gabi smiled. "Do you have some pads or tampons?"

Ellie nodded; her large blue eyes so frightened. Gabi put her arms around her and hugged her. "It'll be okay." She assured.

"I think I better take you home." Troy's voice was soft and sorry as Gabi came to sit back next to him on the sofa. She hadn't missed his change of clothes.

She looked up, frightened. "You don't want me here?"

He squinted at her, again amused at her deduction. "I think I disproved that theory already…" He mused drily.

She twisted in her seat and faced him, licking her lips. "I don't understand what happened…Did I do something wrong?" She frowned.

"Something _wrong?"_ He cast out amusedly. "Gabi, I…I orgasmed, okay? Before I even got to show you how good this could be…I went and…" He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh." She lifted her brows, taken aback, surprised at the answer. "You came." She surmised.

"Yeah…" He ground out, punishing himself.

"But I don't understand why that's bad?" She asked next, working through her Health class education and finding something missing.

He closed his eyes and crashed back into the sofa cushions. "Because it should be about you…I'm supposed to make you…I'm supposed to make sure you're satisfied, too." He said awkwardly.

She found herself smiling at him, at his pained expression and his admittance to wanting to put her first.

_I think this is him, mom. I think this is the boy you told me I would meet. The one who makes me smile every time I wake up and I go to bed dreaming of? His name is Troy Bolton and I wish you could have met him…_

She curled her hand around his knee, and then twisted to curl into his body.

"Every minute of being with you is…_amazing,_ Troy." She ventured while she wasn't looking right at him. "When we make out like that…" She took a breath, finding courage deep inside. "It's beautiful…it's like a million rainbows and a thousand stars exploding inside me…" She winced at her phrase, and then sighed, propping up to face him. "I sound silly now…" She rolled her eyes.

"No…" He murmured, stroking her hair with the hand that didn't wrap around her back.

"I do. Rainbows…god…." She derived of herself.

"I'm sorry about before…about Ellie …" He apologised.

There was still time for her to change her mind, he reasoned. She was still here, still being the most awesome girl he had ever met, but there was time for that to change.

He wouldn't blame her, ether. He should never have asked her to deal with that, she wasn't a parent, here. Hell, neither was he but he'd put his hand up for it and she had just asked to babysit now and then. She didn't deserve him breaking their foreplay and asking her to go sort out is sister.

"It's okay." She answered easily, leaning forward to curl into his chest again.

"I shouldn't have done that…it's not fair on you…" He sighed out against her hair.

"Stop worrying, Troy." She urged, shifting to hug her arms around his waist so that they were embracing on his sofa. "Just…relax, okay?"

"I don't want to lose you." He admitted softly, holding her a little tighter. He felt his tears come then, knowing that if he lost her now, his heart would break and he couldn't cope with that as well as everything else.

He might like to think he was invincible and that he and Ellie didn't need anyone but he was wrong; because he knew they needed Gabi and he didn't want to consider a world without her right now. He didn't want to think about it.

"You won't." She promised, squeezing him back.

"I couldn't…" He sighed, resting his head back and he became sleepy again. "I need you…"

"I know." She whispered softly, closing her eyes at his words, knowing how much rested on her small shoulders and determined she would carry it.


	10. That Kissing Thing

Aw thanks everyone. You continue to astound me with your praise.

10

"That's the second time in two weeks…" Greg noted with folded arms as Gabi snuck into the kitchen at early dawn and met her father's gaze with her own determined one.

"I'll take it, dad. Whatever the punishment is, I'll take it." She said decidedly.

He tilted his head and frowned, seeing the difference in her straight away. She was standing up straight instead of hunching and her gaze was direct, not hiding like usual.

She was softer, somehow, her clothes were definitely more revealing, but his daughter was buried in there somewhere and he blinked as he wondered when she had grown up.

Did that happen overnight when he was marking papers?

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked this time, postponing punishment.

She folded her arms. "Is this another test? If I say no, the punishment is less?"

"That's not the tone I expect from you." He replied sternly.

"I seem to be failing all your expectations, dad. Just ground me and ban me from seeing him. It's what you want to do, right?" She enquired.

"I want to know where my happy little girl went." He answered.

"More like where the good little girl went." She commented, striding through the kitchen.

"I'm not finished!"

She stopped and sighed, then turned, arms still folded, head cocked.

"I'm not sleeping with him, okay. But I will, one day. So you may as well punish me now for that. For even wanting to sleep with him, even, because obviously that's the worst thing in the world."

Greg stepped forward until he was in front of his daughter and then wrapped his arms around her, surprising her.

"It's not the worst thing in the world." He assured quietly. "And I'm sorry if I ever made you think that. I'm not a great dad, I know. I miss having someone to tell me how to do this…" He admitted, then felt her shift and he thought she would break free, but she didn't. She actually hugged him back.

"I feel it, too, dad. I feel like I need mom to help me with all of this…" She sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, then.

She nodded against him, and then pulled back. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that."

"I want to make sure you know the facts, if you're thinking of having sex." He stated, feeling awkward in his words.

"I know the facts, dad. I know about protection." Gabi answered, twisting in her own discomfort.

"But they don't teach you about the emotions, Gabi. About how it makes you feel, about how it's different for boys…" He sighed.

"You know what, dad?" She looked up to him. "I'm kinda learning." She mused.

"Oh. I see." He said in that way of his that indicated he wasn't happy.

"I'm not rushing into anything." She added to comfort him.

"Oh. That's good." He nodded.

"He's actually very careful. With my feelings and with me, you know…"She shrugged with a blush, rolling her eyes, ready to run.

"Gabi…" He called as she turned back to the doorway.

She paused.

"I'm glad. I'm glad Troy is looking after you. But I want you to tell me from now on where you are." He added.

She nodded and turned again. "Am I grounded?"

"Will it make any difference?" He asked back honestly.

She shrugged.

"I'll set some rules. We'll start over?" He suggested.

She lifted her gaze again, shocked. "Really?"

"I'll give it some thought." He added.

She nodded and rocked back on her heels. "Dad?"

Greg looked up, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you." She said, before turning and going up to her room.

/

"They're coming, Elle." Troy sat down with the envelope and wiped a hand over his mouth, his face pale and frightened.

"Who?" She asked, to make sure.

"The social. They want to check on Nathan and see how he's keeping up with two teenagers seeing as he never had kids before." He explained.

"No!" She argued. "There has to be _something _we can do?"

"I don't know anymore! We've done this for months and we knew it had to happen, _god _but I wish I knew what to do…" He sighed.

_Dad, give me a sign, here….Tell me how to keep this family together…Tell me what to do…_

"We'll ask someone! They don't know who he is. We could get someone to pretend!" Ellie gasped in excitement.

"Like who, Elle? There's no-one willing to take the rap for fraud." He pointed out.

"It's just one time…We could ask Amelia's brother. He's got friends in college; they must know someone who could do it." She argued.

"I can't lose you." He said to his sister, standing to hug her.

"I know bro. And we won't. We won't ever lose each other." She assured.

He sighed. "Okay I'll talk to Anthony."

"Troy…Don't worry okay? We'll be okay." Ellie looked at him with concern.

"I know, sis." He smiled gently, going back to scan the letter for the rest of the details.

/

It wasn't his best look. His jeans were torn and washed out, his hoodie dark and hiding him. He'd been sat on the bench outside East High for the best part of an hour, ignoring anyone who came near.

Then a dark haired girl sat there, not speaking, either. She just sat and folded her hands into her lap, then dipped into her bag beside her for a book which she flipped open and began to read.

Then he moved. He went sideways and laid his head into her lap and kicked his feet up onto the bench, touching her knee for comfort. Her hand went to his head, stroked down his hoodie-covered hair and shoulder, further down his arm. It rested there, kind of hugging him and every now and then she would repeat the stroking action whenever she flipped a page.

Any other teacher would have told them both to get a move on and given them detention slips, but Greg Montez knew this pair well.

And seeing them in this moment told him a lot about their relationship. And his daughter was right. She was comforting a boy in his loss. She was softening his grief and being there for him, something no doubt he would be proud of if he hadn't been so caught up with whom it was she was stroking, or his presumptions into that boy's intentions.

"It's a nice day." He stated as he came up behind them, garnering Gabi's attention at least.

She looked nervous and bit her lower lip. "I couldn't leave him, dad." She said quietly and he realised then that the boy was sleeping.

He nodded. "He must have a lot on his plate."

She nodded too, not willing to give information.

_Something has happened. Something has made him do this because he was just getting somewhere and now he's not sleeping again and not caring…_

"Will you go inside so I can talk to Troy?" Greg asked his daughter.

She looked down at his sleeping form and back up, her gaze concerned. "He hasn't slept, dad. It's his only real sleep. I don't know why, but with me…" She paused, getting embarrassed.

"You can't sit here all day." He reasoned.

"Then let me take him home. I'll take a detention and we'll say he's sick…"

"You're protecting him, Gabi…" He warned.

She closed her eyes and her book. "Is that so wrong?" She pleaded.

He took a breath and sighed it out.

"I want you back here by start of afternoon lessons." He said then.

She nodded obediently.

"Fine, off you go." He allowed, wondering if that were the right thing to do.

"Thank you, dad."

/

He looked so large in her bed, even though it was a double and her room was huge, he still seemed to fill the space nicely.

She brought in a tray with soup and toast and scrambled eggs and lay it on her vanity table, waking him softly from his much-needed nap.

"You need to eat." She instructed him as his sleepy blue eyes focused on hers.

He blinked and frowned, then propped up and realised where he was.

"I walked here?" He checked.

"Kinda. I kinda carried you when you started flagging…" She mused.

"Man, I am definitely the girl in this relationship…" He joked as he stood to stretch.

Gabi let her gaze wander down his body, falling on the bulge in his jeans that was barely noticeable, but still reminded her how close they were to having sex the last time they had made out.

She felt like saying something to oppose his comment, but chose not to, pressing her lips together and turning toward her dresser.

Then she felt his arms band around her middle, bringing his chest into her back.

"You shouldn't look at me like that…" He teased with a warm murmur, dropping a kiss to her neck.

"Like what?" She feigned innocence, trying to break his arms away.

"Like you want to…" He paused, growling into her ear.

"Troy!" She giggled, blushing hotly. "Food's getting cold…"

"Who cares?" He asked honestly, pressing his arousal into her backside.

"Troy…" She said again, feeling uncomfortable with his sudden show of desire.

"Man, I just fuck it up every time don't I?" He sighed and dropped her from his arms, bowing his head to run his hand into his hair.

"You haven't…" She assured, not sure what she was dealing with as he looked into the distance vacantly.

"I fucked it up for me and Ellie…"

"Is that why you were upset this morning?" She wondered suddenly.

"Upset?" He laughed without humour, and then tensed, pressing a fisted hand into his eyebrow. "Fuck!"

Gabi jumped at the expletive and stepped back, pressing into the wall.

"I'm sorry." He said just as quickly, closing his eyes.

She nodded and took a breath.

"I'm sorry…" He said again, gently, holding out his hand. She took it and he hugged her to him gently.

"Tell me what's going on?" She asked, reaching up a hand to stroke his hair.

He sighed and sat at her desk, eating the luke-warm food there. He smiled as she came and sat on his lap, putting an arm around his neck.

"Gabi, it's better you don't know, trust me…" He arched his brow, chewing on her eggs.

"I can't help you, Troy, if I don't know. You have to trust me." She implored.

He smiled tightly and finished the food, leaving half of the soup untouched.

"I had a letter from social services, saying they are going to come and visit me and Elle." He explained briefly.

"Okay…" She nodded, indicating for him to go on.

"What they don't know, is that we don't have a guardian around. The very first question you asked me, why we don't have adults? They're kinda wondering the same thing…" He frowned, shaking his head at the pain it brought worrying about it.

"Oh." She said, stroking his hair again to comfort him.

"And we all now how that's gonna go down unless we find someone, soon." He sighed.

"Then we'll find someone…" She said determinedly. "We'll get someone, Troy."

"Its not that easy, god, I wish it were…" He winced.

"What do you mean?" She hedged, scared at his hopeless look.

He hugged both his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her chest and she only realised then that he was crying.

"It's so fucked up!" He cried and she was shocked at his outburst of emotion.

"Shh…" She comforted softly, aching for him, wishing she could make this right.

"It's all so fucked up…" He said again, resignedly. "It has been since the day they died."

"You're not alone." She assured, hugging her arms around his neck.

"I just wish I knew what to do, you know? I wish they were still here so I knew what to do…"

"It's not your fault, Troy." She stated, relieving his guilt. "You're doing a great job."

He moved her gently to stand. "I should go now."

"You can stay here. I'll get Ellie and we'll come back to yours tonight. Just try and get some sleep." She begged.

"I have to make a call." He sighed, standing before her, his youth showing through his tired features.

"No, Troy, you have to rest." She urged. "You can make the call tomorrow."

He considered her instructive tone and likened it to his mom's when he was trying to perfect his jump shot and she would tell him to get indoors.

It wasn't a tone to argue with.

"Okay." He agreed, turning to lay back on the bed while Gabi slipped out of the room.

/

She looked like an angel, he mused, as she sat in form room and cupped her chin in her hand.

Her hair was in a bun, all scooped back from her angelic face and he tilted his head as he appreciated the angle of her cheek and the shape of her mouth.

He was forced into the classroom from the doorway by a shunt from the boys behind and he quickly noted that Sharpay and Taylor were resident at the edge of the desk. He frowned as Gabi remained looking straight ahead, as if trying to will them away. He had wondered where it had come from, her sudden urge to lose her virginity and it didn't take a genius to work out those two had something to do with it.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asked nosily, sticking his head between the two girl's shoulders, wrinkling his nose at Gabi as she swung her gaze round.

Sharpay jumped in fright and Taylor tensed beside her.

"Uhh, just saying what a beautiful dress Gabi has on today…" Sharpay lied quickly.

Troy went sideways between the girls and hitched his bag off his shoulder before sitting on the table, feet on the chair beside Gabi, allowing himself a long look at her.

Her eyes were made up just enough to bring them out and she was wearing a peach coloured dress that had buttons down the front of the bust and the hem seemed to stop at her thighs. With it she wore her brown suede knee high boots.

"That _is _a beautiful dress." He agreed with his warm tones, smiling at Gabi and eliciting a shy smile back.

He held out his hand then and she frowned, placing hers in it and blushing as he kissed her knuckles.

"Ugh, Troy Bolton, puke fest." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Shame he's wasted…" Taylor smiled and turned away to find a desk, leaving Troy squinting after her.

"You know where to come for a real woman." Sharpay added with a quick stretch of her mouth into a smile, also exiting from the conversation.

Troy studied them under his fringe for a few seconds, measuring their risk before sitting down beside Gabi and slinging an arm around the back of her chair.

"How's my girl?" He asked into her ear, making her curl in shyly.

"Not grounded. Strangely." She commented

"Wow, the old man must like me." He teased

"Do you think they would have liked me?" She asked, tipping her head, asking about his parents.

"I _know _they would have." He agreed quietly. "My mom might have thought she'd done a good job if I took you home to meet her."

"I'm not perfect, Troy." She stated, worried at his perception of her.

He vaulted his eyes to her, twitching his fringe back with a shake of his head.

"I know."

"And I don't want to be the good girl anymore. I don't want to be the girl that you can take home to mom." She added, almost in her own thoughts now and not connecting to the world around her.

She could just imagine stripping off the demure dress she had on and running down the hallway in her underwear, screaming at everyone that Gabriella Montez was not some prim little virgin girl. She was bursting to be something else but she just didn't know how to get there.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that in class…" He husked, his eyes glazing over as he flicked them over her face, falling on her mouth and very much wanting to kiss her there. Maybe lower, too, right where her dress vee'd into her hidden cleavage.

She looked at him, knowing how her words had probably sounded, but still annoyed at his belittlement.

"It means a lot to me." She stated, pressing her lips together.

"Hey…" He scooped his arm around her shoulders, just as the teacher came in to call register and he sighed in concern at her face.

She twisted and looked out of the window until they were released from form room to their other lessons. She stood up and busied herself with getting her bag.

"You can be whoever you want to, Gabi." Troy frowned, not sure what to say.

"But it's just a joke to everyone isn't it? It's a joke that I would even try to be sexy." She said with a hurt voice and it dawned on him that he had done that.

He watched as she brushed by him and walked quickly out of class and left him gobsmacked at her action.

_What was that?_

_/_

_Mom, am I sexy?_

_Gosh, I guess you don't __**know, **__you're my mom after all. But, seriously, am I?_

Gabi looked up the pale blue sky, peppered with white stringy clouds and wondered if she might find her answer there.

_Because you know, to some people, it's __**hilarious**__ to even think about it._

_I know you and dad told me to always ignore the bullies and to do what I wanted, __**be **__what I wanted…But what if I want to be…sexy?_

_I don't even know how…and now I want to be and I feel like it's the right time…_

_Why is life so hard?_

A larger cloud skimmed past gently and Gabi frowned as the sun was blocked, greying the sky temporarily.

Her mom was trying to tell her something, she was sure of it. Large clouds didn't appear from nowhere, but all it did was make her look silly for laying in the middle of the field under a grey sky.

Before, she had at least passed for sunbathing.

_They already think I'm strange, could you at least hurry up with the message?_

The cloud passed and the brilliance of the sun was unmasked, the rays feeling warmer and brighter than before, and something clicked.

"_It's going to get better."_

Her mom always used to say that right before baking cookies, when she'd had a bad day and come home unhappy.

"You know what? With cookies, nothing seems as bad." Gabi decided out loud to herself, picking herself up again.

_I wonder if the canteen has any choc chip cookies left…_

/

"What does 'gargantuan' mean?" Troy enquired, his right hand holding his English book and his left entwined with Gabi's as they sat on her sofa and he prayed silently not to come face to face with her father. It was the first time he had been to her house for an official date; but Ellie was with Amelia and he wanted to see a little more of her life, away from school.

He still wasn't sure she would speak to him after the way they had started the day; and when he couldn't find her at lunch, he felt like he'd ruined it all. But she was there for him at the end of the day and he'd smiled at her, holding out his hand and she'd taken it, even though they had remained in silence until now.

"Big, huge" She described, looking up from her own book.

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles in thanks.

"So, Ellie's staying at Amelia's on Saturday. Sleepover." He commented non-chalantly.

"Is that a hint?" She asked back.

"It's nice to have time without her." He admitted.

She nodded. "You could come over; my dad is away at some conference…" She explained.

"Is that so?" He smiled, then, leaning toward her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"We can watch a film…" She hedged, feeling nervous when she never had before. Things between her and Troy had just always…_been. _She'd never had to think about it before. And now, the thought of a date with him, filled her with nerves.

"Sounds good." He confirmed, punctuating his words by wrapping his arms around her waist, snuggling into her side.

She bit her lower lip as she considered broaching her behaviour earlier in the day. It wasn't really his fault that she was going through some kind of crisis and she felt kind of bad for dismissing him. God knew he had enough on his mind without her adding to it. She lifted a hand to play with his hair.

"You haven't finished the chapter." She said knowingly.

"This is more fun." He retorted, squeezing his arms.

"It is…" She agreed, bringing his gaze to hers where he leaned forward to kiss her.

She received it and then kissed him back, quickly, shyly hiding her eyes.

"You probably think I'm a bit weird for what I said this morning." She broached.

He shook his head and framed her face with his hands, tilting his head and making her do the same, with frown marks above her eyebrows, until he kissed her again, so gently, that she wondered how kisses could be that beautiful.

His lips slowly, slowly, grazed hers and she fought for more, twisting to be closer, placing her hands on his chest.

"Don't rush it…" He whispered, and then kissed her again in the same, slow, sensual way that had her tingling inside and aching for more, so much more.

It awed her and shocked her that such a tender kiss could evoke such a deep need inside her and she was struggling to cope with how it made her feel.

When he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, she equally carefully played hers back and deepened their kiss with careful control.

A breathy moan erupted from her throat, swallowed by his mouth and then his arms tightened around her back, needing her nearer and she obeyed, climbing onto his lap without breaking their union.

But then her fingers went into his hair and she broke away, sighing as she felt the urge to buck against him, reigning herself in with the thought of her father finding them in the back of her mind.

"I didn't know…" She whispered.

He touched his nose to hers and smiled softly. "It's nice, huh?"

"Can we do it again?" She asked, wide eyed with wonder and making him chuckle.

"As much as you like…" He agreed, letting her experiment with the feeling of their mouths meshing in this way, letting his control go bit by bit until he brushed his hands down her back to her hips, driving her into his lap that little bit tighter.

Her whimper was an aphrodisiac for him as he moved his hands around to cup her backside and then she worked her hands down his chest to his belly.

"You really wanna go there, angel?" He husked as he pulled back, their original tenderness merging into something else.

"Gabi?" Her father's voice called from the front door, eliciting a shocked gasp from her and an excruciating groan from Troy as she left his lap.

He replaced her warm body with a cushion and dropped his head into his hand.

She sat beside him and straightened her clothes, blushing hotly with guilt.

"In here, dad!" She called, biting her lip.

Troy looked up when she curled her hand around his to check on him.

"I love you." He whispered, causing her to open her mouth wide in shock, not even knowing that her father had entered the room.

"Good afternoon." Greg greeted the teens on his sofa, finding Gabi's distracted gaze meeting his vacantly.

"Everything ok?" He asked with a frown.

"Yeah…yeah, it's fine…" She muttered, then got her bearings. "You already know Troy." She introduced.

"Indeed. Good afternoon, Troy. How's the studying going?" He asked, noting the boy's apparent shyness.

"It's good." He replied, flicking his fringe, which Greg couldn't understand. He wished he would damn well cut his hair and tidy himself up.

"You're my daughter's boyfriend, then?" He enquired with a lifted brow, making Gabi twitch nervously.

"Dad…" She said protectively.

"I guess I am." Troy smiled, looking to her, curling his fingers around hers in return from where she touched his hand. "She's amazing." He added.

Greg nodded. "I know. I hope I can trust you two…" He said, still flicking his eyes between the pair of them, searching for signs of guilt,

Gabi blushed and he pressed his lips in.

"Absolutely." Troy agreed, putting Greg at ease. At least the boy could humour him.

"Right, okay, I'll be in the study." He said and moved off, leaving the two alone again.

Gabi processed Troy's words and turned to him, checking they were true.

His blue eyes peeked at her from beneath his fringe and she lifted it away with one finger trained across his eyebrow.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, vulnerable.

He nodded, dislodging his fringe again.

"I love you, too." She said back quietly.

"Man, you must be weird, then." He grinned, pulling her into a hug when she smiled back and then stroking her hair down her back.

He smiled at her as she faced him, her cheeks pink with her shyness.

"I feel funny now." She admitted.

"Yeah, I kinda get that." He mused.

She lifted her eyes and pursed her lips to one side. "Can we try that kissing again?" She asked in a small voice.

He flicked his eyes to her and grinned. "Do you even need to ask?"


	11. Building Bridges

Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I love you gals 333333333

Man writing stuff I love and reading your equally appreciative comments is just the best feeling in the world. Thank you thank you thank you!

11.

"So what _is_ it about Gabi that you _like_, Troy?" Sharpay asked as she swayed sexily down the corridor and stopped before him.

He met her gaze and paused from answering.

"What's your problem, Shar?" He asked.

"Remember us, Troy? The people you used to hang out with? The girl you used to _sleep with_?" She added, making him close his eyes in regret.

"We broke up. Ages ago." He reminded her with a brow lift.

"Chad feels the same. None of us know why you're spending time with that little virgin girl." She challenged.

"Is that all that matters, Shar? That she's a virgin?" He asked with a creased face, wondering why she was being so outwardly bitchy when Gabi didn't deserve it. He had more important things to worry about and none of them seemed to even click onto that fact.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying, we used to be good together."

"No, we didn't. Well, maybe it was good for you, but it certainly wasn't for me." He ground out, and then shifted to move from their confrontation.

"You were panting my name, Troy." Sharpay reminded him with her own arched brow, turning on one foot to face his back. "When you got your rocks off, I heard it all."

Gabi froze; her arms clung around her books, her previously happy face frozen at the words echoing down the corridor.

_He'd slept with Sharpay? Oh my god, it was __**her**__?_

Gabi's gasp was audible in the silence that lulled in the corridor and all eyes were on the previous basketball captain for his comeback.

He turned his eyes to Gabi after closing them and opening them again, hearing her gasp and feeling it all the way into his belly.

_She didn't need to know that! God, but she didn't need to know…_

He held her gaze, read the emotions flitting across her eyes in succession- shock, fear; hurt…that was the hardest to watch.

She looked between him and Sharpay, trying to fathom it, trying to make sense of it all and something didn't compute, he could tell because her shoulders hunched over and her head dropped and she walked, very quickly, away from them all.

He turned to Sharpay and glared at her for a few seconds, just willing his rage down.

"You _ever_ feel like speaking to me again, you know what? Don't bother." He said curtly, brushing past her to stride after Gabi, meeting Taylor's gaze until she looked down in submission.

"Hey, buddy…" Chad called, following up behind Taylor, seeing Troy's angry look.

"Just back off, Chad…" Troy warned intent on finding Gabi.

"What the…?" Chad asked as Troy fumed past him.

"Don't you dare…" Troy called softly as he grabbed Gabi around the waist and stopped her entry into the girl's restroom.

She resisted his hold and froze, staring at the restroom door, hearing only his breath against her hair and feeling only the wanting in the pit of her stomach, exactly what she didn't want to feel.

"You slept with her?" She asked, her voice broken, giving away her tears that he couldn't see because she was still facing away from him.

"Yeah, I did. Is that a crime?" He asked roughly, and then winced at his abrasiveness.

"I would liked to have known…" She said, letting a sob escape, inadvertently bringing her breast against his hand as she convulsed with it.

"Why? So you could do this?" He begged. "I didn't want you to feel like you do right now, Gabi…" He placed his head into her hair, against her back and sighed out. "Please understand…"

She sobbed into her hands and he felt her pain, feeling an overwhelming relief when she turned and hugged him around the waist, burrowing into his arms where he held her tightly, stroking her back and murmuring soothing words.

When she finally lifted her face, it was painted with her uncertainty.

"Was she the one, the one you told me about?" She checked.

He pressed his lips in at one side. "She's the only one." He answered easily.

She looked down and considered this, her small mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words.

"I knew this would happen, Gabi, god, I never wanted you to feel like she was superior." He sighed, bending to hug her.

He whispered into ear. "If only you knew how much more you mean to me."

"She was your first?" She ventured; curiosity over riding her hurt.

He nodded, flipping his hair back.

"Was she…" She wondered how to phrase it, glancing up at him to finish her sentence.

"Does it matter? I'm with you now." He assured, kissing her hair.

"I just feel like everyone's ahead of me, like I'm the last to know…" She described, bringing her hands up to wipe her tears as he cradled her.

"I care about you so much, Gabi. I never said 'I love you before'. That means more to me than sleeping with Sharpay." He said honestly, scooching down to her level to meet her timid gaze.

"Really?" She asked, her left bow lifting hopefully.

"Really." He confirmed

"I was the first." She stated, thinking this through.

"You were." He smiled, standing tall again and holding her tight.

"Bell went ages ago." She murmured into his chest.

"Another detention." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you are more important to me than anyone else, Gabi." He vouched seriously.

"Not more important than Ellie…" She said as she pulled away and tugged him to class, leaving him with a doe eyed look.

"You're my first, too, Troy." She kissed his cheek before slipping into Geography and leaving him alone to face his own class.

0-0-0-0-0

"She _is _pretty." Gabi commented as they walked home, hand in hand.

He leaned over and kissed her hair. "Stop it."

"I'm just saying…" She defended.

"She's not a nice person." He clenched his teeth, stopping himself from saying more.

Gabi looked at him while she thought. "She has a nice figure." She offered next.

He laughed and lifted her hand to his chest to bring her close. "Would you stop?"

"You don't have to pretend." She said.

"I'm not." He sighed. "I don't need to. I don't miss her at all."

"We're so different…" Gabi wondered, thinking of her own dark, curly locks and curvier figure compared to Sharpay's straight blonde hair and slim body.

"Exactly!" He agreed quickly. "Finally!"

"Why me?" She wondered naturally and then he looked down at the small girl, reading her insecurity very clearly on her face.

"Why not?" He threw back with a grin that curled her toes.

"Because." She shrugged gently.

"See, there's no reason not to like you." He tipped over toward her, murmuring in her ear. "Or love you."

"My dad." She launched.

"Oh, please." He rolled his eyes.

"It's true. People think I'm a goody two shoes." She arced back.

"Hey, they don't know you." He arched his brow teasingly.

She felt the effect of his look deep inside and smiled back.

"They think I'm a stupid virgin, goody two shoes." She repeated.

"They can go to hell." He remarked, scooping his arms around her sideways.

"Time for hormone city…" He warned as they approached Ellie's school.

"Hey…" She hit him playfully in the arm.

"Oops, female alert." He grinned.

"Is it okay to walk me home after, I have to study tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, I suppose I can manage that…" He leaned down to kiss her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You broke Amelia's heart." Ellie accused as she spread butter on bread and watched her pan of spaghetti while Troy worked on the sauce.

"I did?" He frowned back, looking to his sister.

She had pulled her hair out of her face into a ponytail and she had washed off her make up and he noticed how young she seemed. It hurt him to think of what she had to go through with worrying about them both and now he wondered if he was doing the right thing in protecting them from the world.

"Yeah, when she saw you holding hands with Gabi she kinda looked gutted." She explained.

"Oh." He lifted a brow. "Sorry?" He offered cautiously.

"She doesn't like me anyway; she's just your biggest fan." She shrugged.

"Am I doing the right thing, Ellie?" He asked suddenly. "I might be fucking us up and not even knowing it…"

"Don't say that, Troy." She argued back, meeting his gaze, their eyes mirroring each others'.

"It's true. I have to think about what's best for us and how do I know that this is?" He asked.

"Because we're together. And we _know _they'll break us up when you go to College." Her large eyes showed her fear and she moved to hug him around the waist. "You're my brother."

"I know…" He sighed, hugging her back.

"We lost them, Troy. No-one else can possibly get that. It's just us, now."

"They could look after you, Ellie. No more worrying, no more watching money and babysitting. We would have a family." He hedged.

"It's not the same!" She shouted, pulling away. "It will never be the same without them!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouted back, feeling the pain burn in his chest. "I know exactly how much it hurts Ellie; you don't have the monopoly on that! But I never asked for this! I never asked for this PRESSURE and responsibility!"

"Then why don't you just leave, Troy? If I'm such a burden, just leave me!" She screamed back, sobbing now between her words.

"I can't cope anymore, Ellie…" He beseeched, his own tears trailing down his cheeks. "I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Ellie paused as she watched him and was shocked at seeing him cry. At the funeral he'd held her hand and kept his face down, his hair hiding his eyes. After the funeral he'd hidden in his room with his music on until Nathan had left and then he'd been busy with paperwork all the time.

She struggled to comprehend how that felt for him and had buried herself in her own grief, presuming he was okay.

And he wasn't. But he couldn't fall apart because without him, she would surely fall apart, too.

She walked forward and without fully understanding everything and she grabbed her brother for a hug, letting him cry as he clutched her, just as she did the same and they shared their loss, then.

For the first time since that horrible day, they shared their overwhelming loss and began to build bridges.

Together.


	12. Social Services

Ok few things to address:

1. Did I see Zac/Van on the kiss cam? Come on, as if I could miss that! It was the sweetest thing in the world!

2. I'm sorry the last chapter was short. This one is super long and I couldn't split them any better but I'm updating sooner to make up for it. Forgive me?

3. Is there some confusion over Troy telling Gabi he had 'done it once' and his running internal dialogue suggesting he has more experience? I wouldn't like to comment ;)

4. Will Mr M help the Boltons? Mmm…

12.

He was tired, she could tell. His hair was dangling right into his eyes and he was a little hunched, his face pained and she couldn't help herself from stepping forward from her front door to encompass him in her arms the best she could.

She always struggled, her arms never quite fit around him, but her small body pressed into his to offer comfort and that seemed to be enough as he hugged her back and sighed out against her hair.

"This is nice." He said quietly, without his usual sparkle and innuendo, without the warmth in his voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked, into his ear as she clung to his shoulders.

"Do I have to tell the truth?" He asked in a heartbreaking husk, bringing her back from his body so she could see his face.

She trained his fringe back and kept his gaze, her tiny pinch of concern above her eyebrow bringing a squint from him.

"You look cute when you frown." He offered to lighten the moment.

"You don't have to do that." She said back softly, cupping his face before bringing him into her warm home and leading him up the stairs to her room.

"Tell me what happened." She asked as she sat beside him and he wriggled out of his jacket, flopping back onto her mattress. He ran his hands into his hair and then dragged them over his face, wondering where to start.

Gabi leaned back to lay next to him on her side, watching his face intently.

"I had an argument with Ellie. I told her that I think it's better we give ourselves up the social services." He admitted.

"You haven't slept again, have you?" she asked worriedly, reaching out and touching his upper arm.

"I can't….God, I have so much to work out, it just swims round and round…" He sighed out, closing his eyes.

"Will you sleep now?" She begged.

He smiled, still with his eyes closed. "If I get to be with you."

"I'm here, Troy." She confirmed and he shifted so that he was completely on her bed and then held out his arms for her to snuggle into his side, tightening them around her.

"You're an angel, Gabi." He sighed out tiredly. "Just like my mom was."

/

"#Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start#"

Gabi sang softly as she read her book and snuggled with Troy, quickly discarding her book as he stirred, letting her hand creep across his stomach to rub there soothingly.

"Man, that's a beautiful voice." He croaked, rubbing his eyes.

"I do choir on a Sunday." She explained shyly.

"Lucky church." He commented, tipping his head to smile at her.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, propping up onto her elbow.

"Nope…" He rolled onto his side and cupped her face. "I want to kiss my girl…"

She met his lips tentatively and soon sank into the unmistakeable feeling of bliss that he evoked when he kissed her.

He nudged his knee between hers as he rolled further over, tangling his fingers into her curls.

She pulled back and he touched their foreheads together, smiling at her. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Flunked history…" She smiled back, feeling a warmth curl from her tummy outward at his words.

"This was supposed to be a nice, normal DVD night in…" He mused, hitching himself up into a sitting position.

"It is. Just without the DVD and the normal." She shrugged, perching up, too, flicking him a pensive look. She wanted to be closer to him, she felt the attraction as she took in his t-shirt and jeans, eyeing his muscled arms as they bulged under his weight where he leaned back on them.

She knelt up and crawled to him, placing her hands on his chest as she brought her thigh across and straddled his lap, biting her lower lip.

"I want to." She said, and then winced at her expression. "You know what I mean…"

"I do too, but are you sure? You can never get this moment back." He lifted his hand and framed her face tenderly.

She trailed her fingers down his stomach to the edge of his t-shirt and ran her hands up his abs, making him take a quick breath at the feel of it.

"I'm sure."

Their kisses were soft; hers were still testing, but searching, too. Wanting more.

And he gave it as she demanded but he kept his control, giving in a little each time her hands swept over his skin.

He knew the moment would come, he knew the expressions that would cross her face and he smiled gently as he lay above her and shifted to let her touch, where she wanted to; how she wanted to.

He was firm and rigid in her palms and she smiled as a thought came to her. She wasn't afraid anymore; maybe shy, maybe nervous; but not afraid.

"I have a condom…" She ventured, reaching for her bag and eventually pulling one out, taking pleasure in unwrapping it and putting her training into practice.

"Just gently, angel, okay?" He asked with a quivering voice, knowing how sensitive he was with her.

Her brown eyes flicked to his then and she paused. "I might do it wrong?" She worried.

"You'll do great." He assured, watching her intently as he tensed.

He closed his eyes at the feel of the lubricated sheath covering him, assisted by her small, warm hands and then she lay back and dropped kisses down his chest before he came back to the moment.

"Troy?" She called.

"I didn't ruin it this time…" He mused, leaning down to kiss her and gently nudging her thighs as he whispered kisses up to her ear.

"I'm ready…" She promised, taking a breath of expectation.

"Just look into my eyes…" He guided, just like the very first time they had kissed; the very same warmth spread form the pit of her tummy and turned into something hot and liquid.

She leaned up and took his face for another kiss, her whole body throbbing with a need she'd not felt before.

She could feel his heat, between her thighs and she wanted to feel him within, more than he knew because she wished he would just hurry up.

"Please…" She asked again.

He met her gaze as he aligned them and she sighed out in relieved pleasure as she felt him fill her, his hard heat finally encompassed in her body and bringing sensations she didn't think were possible.

"Gabi…" He panted, brushing her hair back. "Does it hurt?" He questioned, holding himself.

"No, Troy." She assured and he sank into her completely, letting his control melt away as they tentatively loved each other for the first time together.

And something changed.

For the first time since the death of his parents, Troy felt like he belonged.

/

Troy kissed the top of Gabi's head and tightened his arms around her, relishing this feeling. God, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time and it was so strange, so blissful, that he found himself smiling.

She wriggled in his arms a little and he looked down to find her waking, too. Her brown eyes opened and showed him wonderment that was plain to see. He touched her face quickly and dropped a kiss to her nose.

"How's my girl?" He asked huskily.

"Happy." She said back, clutching her arms around his tummy.

"That's good." He smiled, stroking her arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked back, lifting her head, her normally tidy hair now messed.

"Yeah, I'm real good." He grinned.

"Are you sure, I mean, did I…was I…" She frowned for the words.

"Stop frowning right now." He chided, leaning over to kiss her again.

She dropped her gaze and lifted it again, pressing her lips in. "Honestly Troy, was I okay?" She asked with her usual honesty.

"Okay? God, you are amazing, Gabi." He hugged her tight again. "You are just amazing."

"Can we stay like this, for a little bit longer?" She asked next, timidly.

"Absolutely," he smiled, kissing her again for a long moment, followed a small peck.

"We can stay like this for as long as you like, angel."

/

"Oh shit!" Troy swore as he sat upright in Gabi's bed, realising he had fallen asleep again and knowing he was late home to meet Ellie.

"Troy?" Gabi said softly beside him.

"I have to get home to Ellie!" He said with panic, checking the clock to see they had slept right through to the next morning.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" She said, rolling away from him and pulling the sheet around her.

"Fuck!" He swore again, diving into his jeans and throwing his hoodie on, making a rush for the door.

"Troy…" Her voice reminded him he had another vulnerable female in his life now and he turned to her, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, stalking back across the room to frame her face with his hands and kiss her. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded, pressing her lips in. "Okay."

"I love you, Gabi." He said as he flicked his eyes between hers, willing her to feel assured.

"I love you too." She replied.

He looked at her one last time with regret twinging his mouth and he bounded down her stairs with a new priority in his mind.

/

"Ellie!" He called as he swung open the door with a crash as it bounced off the wall.

"Ellie, are you here?" He called again, knowing it was gone twelve now and she was getting dropped off at eight.

"Hello, Troy." It was another voice, one he didn't know and he turned to his right, seeing two people sat in the living room. He hadn't seen them when he'd come in but he couldn't fathom how.

"Who are you?" He demanded with a frown.

"We're from the social services."

_I shouldn't have left her, oh god mom, I shouldn't have gone…And I was with Gabi…really with her…it was amazing. Not like with Sharpay, Gabi really loves me…but now this…now this happens…_

He had his head in his hands, leaned forward in the plastic seat, the fine brown hairs threading through his fingers as he stared at the cheap grey shiny flooring and punished himself.

The waiting room was cold and unwelcoming and he refused to speak to anyone until he saw her.

_They'll never split us up, I promise._

His words came back to haunt him as he squeezed his eyes shut and some tears spilled out. She would never forgive him. Why should she? He had let her down. He'd let them both down and mom and dad, too.

"Troy?" The lady, Jean, called him and he looked up to her featureless face. He didn't take any notice of her, just feared the worst as he waited for her to speak. "You can come through now."

He followed her though to the back of the office and burst into tears at the sight of Ellie, sat with another guardian and he walked over as she shot out of her seat and ran to him, hugging him around the middle.

"I'm so sorry, Elle, god, I am so sorry…." He cried hoarsely, killing himself inside for leaving her. "I let you down…I let us both down…" He gasped for breath.

"It's not your fault…" She said back, holding him tightly. "Its okay, I'm not angry."

"I love you more than anything, Elle." He swore.

"We're not gonna be split up, Troy. I promise you, we won't let that happen." She assured.

Looks passed between the two adults in the room and he knew what they were thinking. They were wondering why a twelve year old girl was even worrying about things like that and not playing with Barbie dolls like everyone else.

"She's my sister, okay?" He said with annoyance. "We made a pact when our parents died."

"You don't have to worry, Troy. We're not going to judge you." Jean said. "We just want to help."

"You're going to take her away. Or make us stay with people that don't care about us." He accused with a glare.

"No, we're not." She soothed, stepping toward him.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted, letting go of Ellie and tensing his arms as he faced her.

"There's someone else, Troy. Will you let us explain?" She asked.

"No, not until me and Ellie had some time to talk." He folded his arms.

She nodded. "Okay, I understand. There's a break room through there…" She pointed behind him. "Make a drink and get some snacks…take your time." She smiled.

He nodded and looked to Ellie, heading out the small kitchenette. He made them both a hot chocolate and got them a Mars bar each and himself some crisps as well.

"This is so fucked up." He grumbled as he kicked back in a chair, hiding behind his fringe.

"Its not, you should listen to them." Ellie soothed.

"Since when did you change sides?" He accused.

"It's not about sides, Troy. They've been talking to me and we don't have to worry anymore, they can help us. I promise…" She leaned forward in her seat to touch his knee. "This was the right thing for us."

"Who's this somebody they talked about?" He asked next, squinting suspiciously at his little sister.

Her dark hair clashed against her pale skin and her make up looked heavy but he couldn't love anyone more.

"Will you let them explain?" She asked hopefully.

"Not in a million years…" He frowned, flicking his gaze out of the open doorway to the two women.

"Fine, okay ..." She rolled her eyes.

"Humour me," he arched his brow, leaning forward onto his knees.

"Look, there's someone else, okay. Someone we haven't met. Nathan isn't the only sibling that dad had. He had a sister too. Only they fell out, and she didn't come to the funeral and we never got to meet her. Her name's Josephine and she contacted the Social to ask about us because she knows what Nathan is like." Ellie recounted with a child-like voice but a maturity beyond her years.

He peeked up under his fringe and flicked it back. He nodded to signal he followed so far. What Ellie didn't seem to know, was that he _had _met Josephine.

"Well she wants to meet us and see…if maybe…we could stay with her for a little bit." Ellie hedged, knowing this point would hit a nerve.

"There's no way we're leaving Albuquerque." He said firmly. "You know that."

"We might not have to, she wants to come to us, have us out there for a break…see how it all works out…"

"Ellie cant you see what they're doing? All my friends are here! Gabi's here!" He said angrily.

"I know, Troy, and we won't go unless we both agree to, okay?" She promised.

He shook his head, looking up as Jean came into the doorway.

"Are you ready to talk, Troy?" She asked gently.

"Stop talking to me like that, you don't know me." He frowned.

Ellie looked around to the older lady and pressed her lips in. "There's someone else who should be here."

"Oh, who's that?" Jean asked.

"Troy's girlfriend Gabi. She's part of the family." Ellie explained.

"Oh…I didn't know…Troy, is that right?" Jean further attempted to communicate with the angry boy.

He didn't answer, just glared at her under his fringe and tensed in his seat.

"Ellie, would you be a darling and call Gabi for me?" Jean asked.

Ellie nodded and looked back on her brother as Jean sat next to him.

"Jean?" She said and the older lady looked up. "Will you come with me?"

She smiled and followed her out, leaving Troy on his own in the kitchen.

/

She had been prepped by Ellie. He wasn't good. He was angry and upset and it was being talked about that he and Ellie would be leaving Alburquerque.

Ellie had told the adults that she was part of their family and they had called her to try and soothe Troy, who now it seemed; was refusing to speak to anyone.

Her father was in the waiting room, talking with the social workers and Ellie sat with the adults while Gabi ventured into the unknown.

She twisted her little lips as she crept through the family room and out to the break room, finding him sitting with his back to the wall, head tipped back as he stared at the ceiling.

She took her bag off her shoulder and twisted to sit on the floor beside him, thinking everything through before she began to speak.

Only it wasn't words that came, it was song. It didn't seem right to talk and it fit so well, the words of the haunting melody that came to mind.

# It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy

I was once like you are now  
And I know that it's not easy  
To be calm when you've found  
Something going on  
But take your time, think a lot  
Think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow  
But your dreams may not

How can I try to explain?  
When I do he turns away again  
It's always been the same, same old story  
From the moment I could talk  
I was ordered to listen  
Now there's a way  
And I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go

It's not time to make a change  
Just sit down, take it slowly  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to go through  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy

All the times that I've cried  
Keeping all the things I knew inside  
It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it  
If they were right I'd agree  
But it's them they know, not me  
Now there's a way  
And I know that I have to go away  
I know I have to go #

She tipped her head onto his shoulder a little and took a breath.

"Tell me what happened?" She asked.

"They're trying to take me away from them, Gabi." He ground out, still staring ahead.

"You don't have to go…" She argued, knowing the facts.

"They want to take me away from everything I know and love- away from _them._" He argued.

"You're not leaving, Troy. They already told me you don't have to." She repeated.

He turned his face to her. "I don't trust them."

"My dad spoke to the lady. She said you and Ellie can come and stay with us until your aunt gets here." She explained, looping her hands around his bicep, trying to get him to break his closed-off position.

"Your dad hates me." He mused.

"No, he doesn't." She argued and he moved his arm to lift it up so she could snuggle into his side. She shifted closer and looked up a little. "Please talk to me."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" He asked vacantly.

"You're still seventeen, Troy. It's only for a few months until you graduate and make eighteen." She reminded him.

"And then what about Ellie?" He beseeched. "I lose her and I lose you and I'm all alone again. I'm always alone…" He argued.

"You're not…" She whispered, sensing his tears as she scrambled to kneel so she could hug him. She got her arms around his neck before he sobbed. "You're not alone."

He clutched her to him and sobbed into her shoulder and that's how the adults found them, a small, dark haired girl comforting a distressed boy, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Is everything okay, Gabi?" Greg asked worriedly from the doorway.

She looked up and her large brown eyes told him so much about her feelings for this boy.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, taking Troy's face into her hands as she knelt back to check. "Just you and me, okay?" She whispered to him.

He nodded and she stood up, walking over to her dad. "Troy is coming home with us, with Ellie until he decides what's best for them both." Gabi communicated on his behalf.

Greg looked at his little girl in surprise but took her words in, knowing how much it meant to her that he be supportive.

"Okay." He agreed.

"You can make this okay with them?" Gabi checked nervously.

He nodded. "I'll make it okay."

"Thank you, dad." She said earnestly, hugging him.

"Anything for my daughter." He assured, and then looked by her to Troy. "Do you want to go and sit in the car, Troy?" He checked.

"I'll bring him, dad." Gabi assured and he nodded again, feeling helpless as his daughter co-ordinated events.

"Right. I'll just…" He said and turned back to the waiting room to speak to the Social Services.


	13. Scream

Thank you (again) for the comments and reviews, I must sound boring but they really do mean so much to us insecure writers :D Keep telling me what you like & don't like. I'm on a writing binge I have tonnes to post but there's one story I would like to post daily to try something new. Would everyone be able to follow that? Or do you like a few days to catch up?

LET ME KNOW!

Ang

13.

He must have zonked out, because when Troy woke up, it was dark and he was in a bed with his clothes on. His jeans were all twisted and he was too hot and he moved to rid the annoying items, laying out in his boxers and accustoming himself to the new view around him.

The spare room was huge, he mused. His tummy growled hungrily and he stretched on the bed before sitting up to the edge.

_I bet you never thought this would happen did you, mom? I bet you never thought we'd end up in such a mess. You trusted me to take care of her and I've already failed…_

"Troy?" A voice called with a knock, bringing his gaze to the door.

"Elle?" He checked.

"It's me, bro." She affirmed. He smiled at her affectionism and stood to open the door.

"Ew, you're naked…" She complained, ducking under his arm with a tray of food and revealing Gabi behind. He cocked his head at the sight of her in soft pink pyjamas and she smiled shyly.

"Hey…" She offered, testing the waters.

"Hey." He said back, opening his arms. She walked into them and he held her tightly, silently thanking her for everything.

"Ew, stop making out." Ellie whined from inside the room and he smiled, turning to see what she was doing.

She was laid on his bed eating something from his plate as he padded back in with Gabi in tow.

"Stop eating my food, greedy guts…" He berated his sister, commandeering his tray from her.

"You're no fun." Ellie pretended to sulk.

"Thanks for doing this, guys." He said to them both. Gabi perched at his feet and flicked her gaze down his naked torso, enjoying the view.

"You need to put a top on…" She mumbled, throwing him his t-shirt.

He grinned with his mouth full and pulled it on. "Having trouble resisting me?" He asked.

"Ew and ew." Ellie frowned again.

"Everything okay in here?" Greg asked with a tap on the door.

Troy tensed and shoved some food into his mouth to prevent him having to speak.

"Troy is so disgusting…" Ellie shared affectionately. He flicked his eyes to his sister and swallowed.

"Am not."

"Did you sleep ok in here?" Greg asked Troy directly.

Troy nodded, and his fringe flopped down, hiding his eyes.

"We'll talk in the morning." Greg suggested lightly, looking to his daughter. "I'll expect you down before midnight."

Gabi nodded and turned back to the troubled teens.

"We're going to get scream tomorrow." Ellie told her brother. "We have to take Gabi, too."

"Okay, sis." He agreed, eating some more sandwiches.

"It's going to be okay…" Ellie said hopefully, not used to seeing Troy like this. He was the glue, her rock and her idol. He couldn't give up now.

"I know, monster." He smiled a little, using her old nickname. When she'd been born, he'd initially been jealous and called her a monster. It wasn't until later that they bonded and become inseparable.

"I'm gonna leave you two to suck face." She decided, hugging Troy quickly around the neck.

"Man I'm one lucky guy for hugs today..." He lifted his brows ruefully.

Gabi relaxed next to him and lay her head back on the bed board.

"It's been kinda crazy…" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess I made that happen." He mused.

"Anything's better than my dad." She arched her brow.

Troy chuckled lightly. "I _cannot _believe I actually get on with that guy."

"Ugh, don't…" She wailed.

"Ohh, made you feel sick?" He teased, pulling her closer into a hug.

"Maybe." She sulked cutely, resisting him by pushing against his arms.

"Better make you feel better, then…" He husked into her ear.

She giggled as they wriggled down on the bed together and forgot about their problems for a few hours, enjoying each other.

/

"Mmm raspberry ripple….is gooooddd." Gab licked her lips for extra effect, giggling at Troy's patient brow arch.

"Really, you're gonna do that?" He enquired drily.

Ellie cast a look between them and swallowed her spoonful.

"You two are seriously warping my childhood."

Troy ruffled her hair. "Don't dramatise."

"Do you _always _have to get chocolate?" She asked next, pointing to his ice cream pot with her spoon.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Try some of this coconut…" Ellie suggested.

Troy wrinkled his nose but lifted his spoon up and Ellie transferred some of the cold cream onto it. He tasted it with the tip of his tongue, and then swallowed it.

"S'okay." He shrugged.

"You always were fussy…Mom always used to say…" Ellie began and then stopped with a horrified realisation.

Troy looked up briefly at the mention of their mother and he tensed at the thought of her.

"_You're so fussy for a teenage boy; most boys I know eat anything- even off the floor or half eaten and days old!" _

She would tease him, say he should be a chef or something and then he only had to eat gourmet. His face creased in pleasure-pain at the thought of her love.

"_You want to be a strong player, don't you? Get those potatoes down you, son."_

His dad would encourage him too. They would both make sure he ate properly, prepared for games, dressed for the cold and rested when ill. That's what parents were for, right?

But he _needed _them. He needed them _every day._ How was he expected to do it all by himself? He didn't even care anymore, food wasn't important. Clothes weren't important.

Nothing was. Just being with _them _again.

He just wanted to be with them again.

/

"Troy!"

"Troy!"

Everything was closing in. The memories flipped across his mind like the never ending pages of a calendar and he desperately clung onto them as the voices continued to call.

"_Troy, have you done your homework?"_

"_Troy, basketball practice, now!"_

He lifted his hands to his ears and covered them, unable to block out the unwelcome sounds.

_Why did you leave me? How did you think I could cope? I can't do it…I can't face a future without you there to guide me._

"Troy, please come out…" Greg called, knocking on the bedroom door.

_They were just two innocent people, two amazing people and they were gone, just like that. It wasn't meant to happen like that, I should have had warning…_

_It wasn't their time to die._

The voices stopped as his world came crashing in and then something pierced his grief. A voice so clear and beautiful, she really did sound like an angel. He lifted his hands from his ears to listen and looked to the door, debating to open it.

# Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo#

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo#

He got up and unlocked the door, opening it and finding her sitting on the landing while she sang, waiting for him.

He turned and wordlessly went back into the room, only to be paused by a small weight attaching to his back and he dropped his head at the feel of Gabi hugging him.

"Can you shut the door?" He asked in a hollow voice, making his way to the bed when she let go. He folded up there, holding his knees with his arms.

Gabi sat next to him and waited, tipping her head to his shoulder and circling his arm with both of hers.

"I think my dad is worried about you." Gabi hedged, running one hand down his arm to reach his hand and try and entice it from his knee into a hand hold.

He resisted for a moment, then obliged with a sad sigh, looking at their entwined fingers but not into her face.

"Then it must be bad." He remarked back, bringing relief from Gabi. At least when he was talking, she could reason with him.

"He's kinda _freaking out_…" She opened her eyes wide as she narrated. "I've never seen him like that."

Troy flicked his fringe down as he tipped his head further toward his chest.

"I just can't face them, Gabi." He explained.

"I know." She assured, still resting her head on his arm.

"Is Ellie okay?" It was the first time he looked to her and she took hope from that.

She nodded. "She's busy with her homework."

He pressed his lips together. "She always did work hard, that never changed."

"We're having pizza; you should come down and have some." She ventured, feeling him tense.

"I'm not hungry." He stated.

"You should try and eat." She suggested gently.

"Don't tell me, you don't like skinny guys?" He asked wryly, flipping his fringe back down.

She tightened her hands around his arm and leaned forward, desperately trying to meet his gaze.

"It's not about that…" She urged. "I care about you."

"There's no point. You may as well save yourself the heartache because I can't be what you want me to be." He husked.

She knelt up and hugged him around the shoulders. "You just need to be you, Troy. I don't want anything else."

She wouldn't let go. He had hoped she would and that he could ignore the forces fighting to get in. He wanted to keep everyone out.

But she clung to him for what felt like forever and eventually, he had to move. Just to show her how much it meant to him that she was there; that she didn't give up.

He opened his arms and hugged her back, letting her crawl between his thighs to rest.

He squinted into her eyes, trying to find words. He trailed a thumb down her face and lifted her chin, kissing her softly.

She shifted up and kissed him back, feeling his need to be close to her in this moment. A gentle knock on the door brought them apart.

"Don't worry, okay?" She whispered.

She climbed off the bed and opened his door the find her father there, a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" He wondered.

She nodded even though it wasn't _entirely_ okay and then looked to Troy quickly.

"We're just talking." She offered, widening the door to show her father that Troy was sat on the bed.

"Are you okay, Troy?" He asked round the door, finding Gabi protecting the doorway and preventing him entrance to the room.

Troy nodded and then lay down on the bed, facing away.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to Gabi. "He doesn't look okay to me."

"Just give him time, dad. A lot has happened, you know?" She whispered back.

"Okay. But I want you down for dinner in ten minutes."

Gabi nodded, and then turned back to her troubled boyfriend.

/

The kitchen was black but there was a small noise emanating as Greg came down the stairs for a drink of water.

He squinted into the darkness to try and determine who was in there and he found the outline unfamiliar- that of a boy.

A boy eating co-co pops.

"I didn't mean to disturb you; I just want a glass of water…" Greg said as he came into the kitchen and walked past Troy.

"I was hungry." Troy said in return, almost guiltily, causing Greg to turn form the sink.

"That's okay. Help yourself." He assured.

Troy nodded, hiding behind his fringe.

Greg pursed his lips and took a breath, filling his glass and wandering over.

"Are they your favourites, too? Gabi's addicted to them." He mused.

"Mom would let me have them." He explained.

"I'm sure she meant a great deal to you. I know I miss Gabi's mother." He shared.

He blinked a few times because Greg could see his fringe twitching as his lashes caught it. Tears cascaded his cheeks and he lifted his hurt blue eyes upwards for the first time.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" He asked with a raw voice.

The older man stepped toward him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling tears prickle his own eyes at the boy's loss.

"It gets easier, young man." He offered.

He nodded again and dropped his face again.

"I know you don't want to, but you can talk to me, Troy." Greg added, not wanting to leave the room.

"You know what? I don't even know what to say…." He mused as he sat up and faced Gabi's father.

"How about telling me about the Social Services intervention?" He suggested.

"Oh, man…" Troy sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand and pushing his fringe up.

"It's hard, huh?" Greg guessed.

"I've been looking after her for eight months. I've been her parent…and now they just want to take it all away…" Troy explained, animating his words with his hands as they moved in front of him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Greg suggested gently. "You can be a teenager again."

"She's all I have…" He argued.

"You'll still have her. Ellie's not going anywhere. You'll be together, but you can be a kid again." Greg assured.

"They want us to move in with our aunt. I'm not leaving that house." He stated, his frustration showing now.

"You don't have to move anywhere, Troy. If need be, I'll step in to stop that happening."

"You hated me…" Troy frowned in confusion.

"No, not exactly…" Greg smiled softly. "You were just mischievous in class and then Gabi told me she liked you…I went 'overprotective dad' on her and I'm sorry about that."

"I couldn't have coped without her." Troy added quietly, becoming shy.

"That makes me proud of her." Greg remarked. "I'm not going to stop her seeing you."

"So what happens now?" He asked with an innocence Greg didn't expect.

"I think you should meet your aunt." Greg suggested honestly. "But you don't have to, until you're ready."

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Troy sighed, running his hand right through his fringe.

"You can for the time being. For as long as you need to."

"She's just like you, you know." Troy observed of Gabi, tipping his head with a little smile.

"Don't tell her that." Greg smiled back.

"I need to think it through…" He said then, squinting at the older man.

"I know. Just ask me anything you want to." He assured.

"I just want to go home." He admitted with a lip twist.

"We can drop in, tomorrow."

Troy nodded again and got up to clean his bowl, putting on the rack to dry.

"It seems a lot less scary now." He remarked, silently thanking the man.

"I'm glad." Greg said, watching him move to the doorway.

"She's lucky to have a dad like you." He said, and then turned to head up stairs to bed.

/

"I reckon I can convince your dad to let us stay…" Troy smiled as he lay back on the porch swing chair and cuddled Gabi in his arms, dropping kisses to her hair.

"Oh really?" She enquired in return, lifting her head to smile at him.

"Yeah, he's actually quite a cool guy…" He commented.

"No way." She screwed up her face.

"Seriously." Troy nodded.

"Wow. Freaky." She frowned.

"I could get used to this." He said, running a hand down her back to just above her backside.

"Romance is not dead." She announced with a humoured glint, sticking her tongue out at him when he looked offended.

"Hey, I'm romantic!" He argued hotly, and then frowned. "Okay maybe not so much."

"I was joking…" She assured.

Her hand curled up and grasped his top a little against his chest and he wished they were in her room right now, or his room, just somewhere he could get closer to her.

"Can I get a kiss from my angel?" He asked sweetly, grinning as she looked up.

"As long as it's quick, 'cos my dad's home soon." She reminded him.

It wasn't quick, but nothing ever was as soon as they began kissing. Neither of them could stop. There were a lot of emotions pouring out as their mouths meshed and Gabi hitched up against his body to press closer, his hands going to her lower back to press there tenderly.

"Isn't it about time you moved out?" Greg asked drily from the porch steps, finding his daughter kissing Troy on the swing chair.

"Oh!" Gabi sat up, blushing deeply.

"Oops…" Troy said from his position, laying back.

"You two might want to take that inside where Ellie can't find you…" Greg suggested with a patient sigh.

Troy took that as a signal to disappear and sat up quickly from the seat, shooting inside and up to his room.

Gabi followed a little slower, meeting her dad's gaze cautiously. "I'm sorry."

"Just go and enjoy your evening." Greg lifted his chin.

Gabi nodded and headed in after Troy.

/

"Not there…" Gabi moaned in complaint as Troy dropped his kisses from her mouth to her neck. He went lower, seeking her breast, slipping his finger under her neckline to access his favoured spot.

"Troy…" She moaned again as he made contact and this time, he looked up, with a wicked grin.

"Where then?" He enquired, moving down to her belly, lifting her top and kissing her there. "Here?"

"Please…" She begged, arching her back to either get more or get him to stop, he wasn't sure which but he smiled and continued to kiss up her belly toward her ribs as he pulled her top off.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" She whispered as she grasped his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I know, it's great, isn't it?" He arched his brow, leaning in between her thighs to lend his weight to press against her.

"How come I'm topless and you're not?" She sulked, reaching for his t-shirt hem.

"I'm gonna get you naked!" He teased, resisting her hands, going for her trousers.

"No, Troy!" She giggled, feeling him unbutton her trousers and peel them down her hips.

"Too late…" He smiled, kissing up her leg, making her wriggle as she reached for him.

"Don't even think about it…" She warned as he came back up her body and she was pinned down.

"Just one …" He smiled, snaking his arms around her back. "…Little clasp"

Her bra loosened and she pressed into his arms. "Stop!" She squealed.

"Not a chance…" He swept the garment away and lowered his mouth, eliciting a nose from her throat that excited him.

"Oh, man…" He murmured, breaking his concentration for one moment as he fought to control his body.

"I'm gonna get you, Troy Bolton…" She warned, wriggling from his grip to push him back and straddle him, pulling at his t-shirt until he gave in and lifted his arms with a laugh.

"Okay, okay…" He surrendered, enjoying her stripping of him as she began on his belt next.

"That's nice." She smiled as she flicked her gaze over his naked form, and then leaned down to kiss him, her hands flat on his chest as he supported her.

He scooped her hair behind her ear as she pulled away and touched down his tummy.

"We don't have to do anything, you know…" He said, watching as she slipped his boxers down and flicked her gaze up.

"I know."

Her hands encompassed his rigid heat and he bit into his lower lip to stop his moan.

She slipped her underwear off and crawled up beside him. He dropped and arm around her shoulders and curled to kiss her, tenderly thumbing her nipples.

"Who's on top?" He husked into her ear, kissing down her neck.

She met his gaze as he lifted his head from where his fringe brushed her skin.

"Can you?" She asked timidly, pressing nervous hands to his shoulders.

He answered by kissing her gently and rolling toward her to nudge between her thighs. He applied his protection and nestled back into the warmth of her body.

"I hope to god your dad doesn't come in…" He murmured into her ear, making her giggle, right before he joined them, making her gasp at the difference in sensations.

The pleasure washed over her, reminding her about every second of their first encounter and she wondered why she waited so long to enjoy this kind of intimacy. Maybe it was just Troy, or the danger of being found, but she gave in to her internal need and vocalised her desire, quickly remembering their scenario as she bit her lip to stop herself.

Troy was above her, gently thrusting into her body, grazing his lips over her shoulder, his hair dropping down between them while they arched and pressed into each other.

Moments like these were sacred and she would never forget the look on his face or the way he made her feel.

Her father was right all along, it _was _worth waiting for. There really was no rush and when it did happen, it happened in a way she had never expected.

She curled her arms around his neck as he climaxed above her and she held him tightly for those moments while he came back to earth.

"Did I rush it, angel?" He whispered into her ear regretfully, leaning back to touch her belly and down.

She curled her fingers over his hand to pause him. "Just hold me." She asked simply.

He flicked his blue eyes up and the grey edges seemed darker with his lust.

"All night if you want." He smiled, cuddling her into him as he lay onto his side.

Gabi sighed softly and her eyes drifted shut, sleepy with desire.

_Yes mom, I think I get it now. This is real love. The kind of love I didn't know was possible. And the boy I'm in love with…he's amazing. I wish you could have met him. I wish you could have helped him._


	14. Thank you

Hey people. Thank you for tuning in once again for the next chapter. I am going to update my profile with my latest stories so you can see what you have coming :)

Nikki, the song is Beyonce, Halo :)

Looking forward to your reviews, as always,

Ang

14.

It was peaceful out there. The wind flipped his hair ever so slightly as the sun rose and the emerging golden glow shone off the healthy brown strands.

He swung gently back and forth on the porch seat and breathed in, looking out into the yard, but also trying to picture his future.

Just a few more months and he would graduate- hopefully. The scene would change again- college- decisions, a different focus for him than that he faced now.

_What's the right thing to do? How can I make this decision for you?_

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, folding his arms around his middle to try and comfort himself.

He wanted to stay. Until he HAD to go. Until he had a college place and halls of residence and Ellie was happily settled, somewhere.

Would that be here, though? Or with Josephine? Would she take Ellie away once he was off learning?

It didn't seem like he had a lot of choices. Things just _were._ As long as he had Gabi and Ellie in his life, then things just _might _be ok.

He didn't have _them_. He would never have them again, but he had their voices, in his mind, telling him what to do, reminding him that life went on and he had to do them proud.

Or it was all for nothing.

He looked up as the latch clicked and he found Gabi sneaking out of the house in her pink pyjamas, wrapped in a blanket.

She sat next to him and threw the blanket around his shoulders, too, then lifted her feet to the seat and snuggled.

"It's cold." She noted with a sulky frown.

He turned to her and smiled, loving her messy hair and fresh face, first thing, with the new sun warming her.

He scooped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'll keep you warm."

"I'm going to miss having you around the house." She commented, venturing a look at him.

"I'm going to miss being here…" He agreed.

"Chad called, he's coming over tomorrow." She shared.

"He called you?" Troy checked.

"Yeah, I gave him my number in case." She shared.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Is that okay? I wasn't sure if I should tell him not to…" She hedged.

"No, its okay." He assured, tipping his head to nuzzle her ear. "I'll thank you later."

Gabi felt the ripple of desire roll and burst across her skin and she twisted to kiss him, finding the task difficult, but finally meeting his mouth.

"I remember the days when I was too afraid to kiss you." She blushed a little.

"Me too, my god, you were awful…" He teased outrageously.

"The cheek!" She swiped him.

"I'm kidding, what did I tell you?" He asked with a twinkle.

"That it was stupid." She sulked.

"Ok, maybe that." He shrugged. "But I always thought you were a perfect kisser."

"Yeah, yeah…" She rolled her eyes. "Charmer."

"I want to say thank you, to you and your dad, for everything…" He said, pressing his lips together.

"You don't need to." She assured.

"I'd like to take you for dinner." He continued, smiling.

"You can't afford that, don't worry." She insisted.

"I can afford it. My mom and dad would want me to. It's my way of saying thanks." He stated.

"Okay. I'll tell dad." She nodded.

"Can we go somewhere today? Just me and you? I wanna think about everything and have some fun with my girl." He asked.

"Well Ellie is shopping with Amelia at the mall so we're covered." She smiled back.

"I love that you do that." He kissed her gently.

"Do what?" She asked confusedly.

"Just automatically think of her." He shrugged.

"You're my second family." She smiled back, kissing him again quickly.

"We can go wherever you like." He promised.

"Let's go to the Creek. We can rent a boat and paddle out to Snake Island…" She described excitedly.

"Whoa, thought about that much?" He grinned.

She shrugged. "Kinda crossed my mind."

"Man, I'm so lucky to have you." He kissed her hair.

"Okay, enough with the kissing!" She complained, reaching her arms up to break out of his hug. "I will NOT get caught by my dad **again**." She vowed.

He smiled devilishly. "My favourite."

She scrambled up from the swing and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm making breakfast now." She stated.

He stood up, with the same smile tucked into his mouth, drawing out his dimple, making his boyish face mischievous.

"You don't really _want _todo that…" He husked, taking her around the waist and leaning down to her ear. "You'd much rather be here, with me."

"Troy!" She gasped as his hands went southward under her pyjama bottoms to cup her backside.

"Wait…" He tipped his head, pulling back. "Are you not wearing panties?"

She blushed deeply and made a grab for his hands, but it was too late, he was hardening against her body and he groaned in complaint.

"Take your hands out of my pants." She ordered and he did so, planting them back on her butt over her clothes.

"You are too much…" He decided, leaning to kiss her.

"You weren't meant to know…" She retorted shyly.

"You always were trouble…" He decided

"Taught by the master!" She quipped back.

"Is it too late to go back to bed?" He squinted at her.

Before she could answer, his question was answered for them as a crashing sound came from inside the house. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Ellie."

Troy kissed her softly and pulled away again, letting her go into the house.

She turned at the door. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be in, in a minute." He assured.

/

"She's coming tomorrow. We're meeting her at the coffee shop opposite the station and she's buying us whatever we want to drink or eat." Ellie recounted with child like enthusiasm. Troy hadn't seen her looking so forward to something in a long time.

He nodded and flicked her a nervous look.

"Will you come?" She checked.

"I guess." He pressed his lips in.

"Gabi can come, too. Or Greg. Josephine said we could bring whoever we want to." She added.

"I'll be okay." He said, not feeling it.

"Will you talk to her?" Ellie swallowed, knowing her brothers tendency to stop talking when he felt threatened.

"I can't promise anything." He said honestly.

"But we should try…we should ask questions…" His sister encouraged.

"I found your Malibu Barbie in with my water pistol." He commented then.

"That's really cool!" She enthused. "But you're changing the subject."

He blinked, flipping his fringe back. "I'll be there. I can't say any more than that."

"Okay, well that'll do." She nodded. "Now show me this Barbie…"

He grinned standing up, taking her small hand and leading her up to his room, pulling the doll out of his holdall.

"She looks wrecked." He remarked drily.

"Too much partying on the beach." She joked, taking the doll and brushing her hair back with her fingers. "I missed her."

"I know, sis." He ruffled her hair.

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes, poking him in the belly.

"Oh you declare pillow war?" He questioned mockingly.

"No…Troy…" She warned, watching him run onto the bed and grab a pillow, leaving her behind to get her own weapon and defend herself.

"Troy!" She squealed.

"You're going down, Elle!" He warned with a laugh.

"Take that!" She returned, catching him in the ribs.

The two teens were found folded into a heap on the bed, exhausted and messy.

"Dare I ask…?" Greg mused, coming into the remains of mayhem.

"Oh, man…I'm so sorry…this was my fault…" Troy quickly took responsibility.

Greg actually smiled at the boy's graciousness.

"It's okay; I have a child, remember? I've seen much worse than this." He mused.

"We're meeting Josephine tomorrow." Troy relayed to the adult.

"So I hear." He nodded.

"I need water…" Elle complained, leaving the two men alone.

Greg glanced behind him, coming into the room and pushing up the door, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked seriously.

Troy sighed, flopping back down. "God knows."

"It's okay to feel…frustrated or angry or hurt…or whatever you feel…" Greg hedged. "I would expect you to feel all of those."

"That's just the thing, I don't feel anything except…pain. Right here in my chest." Troy recounted, fisting his hand and bringing it to his heart, Tarzan style.

"I think it's time you talked to somebody about grief counselling, Troy" Greg ventured, watching the teen as he stared at the ceiling.

"No way." He said and rolled onto his side, facing away.

"You need to talk to someone…" He pushed gently.

"What's wrong with talking to you?" He asked back, surprising the older man.

"Because I'm not equipped to help you." Greg answered honestly, fearing he was even doing the right thing by having them here with him.

"But you are," His small voice sounded younger than his seventeen years.

Greg sighed out, not sure how to take the compliment.

"I can only try my best, Troy. I'm not a counsellor." He stated.

"I don't want a counsellor." Troy argued, twisting round.

"Then let's just see how it goes, okay?" Greg suggested.

Troy nodded, knowing he was probably burdening the teacher but he was just getting somewhere with him and he trusted him now; he didn't think he could go through this whole process again.

"Ok." He agreed.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" Greg asked, getting up.

Troy shook his head against the duvet and curled up, the sight breaking Greg's heart. He was crying again and he felt helpless to comfort him. They were tears that had been long kept inside and he just had to get them out; he couldn't prevent that.

He leaned over to touch his arm soothingly. "It'll get easier, I promise."

Greg sat back down and rubbed his arm gently, not knowing what else to do. He'd never had to deal with a distraught teenage boy before. With his daughter, he could hug her and rub her back; but Troy wasn't his child.

His teaching training didn't go so far either. Not when he felt so much of the boy's pain himself. He'd lost a wife, he knew that pain.

"It's ok, Troy…" He soothed and he felt him curl tighter, away from his touch.

"I just want to be alone now." He sniffled in a sore voice.

"Okay." Greg pressed his hands into his knees, before getting up. "I'll talk to you later."

/

It was midnight when Troy ventured down for something to eat. His head felt fuzzy from crying and his throat hurt as he poured a glass of apple juice and searched the fridge for goodies.

He pulled out the cheese and opened a cupboard for crackers.

"It'll give you weird dreams." Gabi warned behind him, making him jump.

"Jeez!" He took a breath in through his teeth.

"Sorry." She apologised, latching onto the kitchen counter with her back to it and her hands behind her.

He squinted to her as he built his snack. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked teasingly.

"No. Just half asleep." She murmured, padding toward him, leaning on the counter he worked at.

"Why do I find that sexy?" He wondered with a gravely voice.

"I don't know." She replied, arching her brow.

He stuck a cracker full of cheese into his mouth and took a messy bite. "One of life's mysteries." He shrugged.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" She wondered.

He chewed his mouthful then flicked his eyes down. "I guess."

"Do you want me to come?" She asked.

"You have school." He reminded her.

"I can skip. Dad said it's okay."

"I kinda need to do it with Ellie." He admitted.

"Ok."

"How is it, at school?" He wondered, worried about her bullies.

She rolled her eyes and hid her face by tipping her head down, hiding behind her hair.

"It's okay." She lied.

He frowned and turned, reaching for her hand. "What are they saying?"

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"It does." He argued.

"You have enough to worry about." She replied.

"Don't do that." He begged. "Don't protect me."

She sighed. "Fine, okay." She turned too and lifted her large brown eyes.

She licked her lips. "Sharpay kept saying that I wasn't good enough and that it was my fault that you weren't at school."

"How could it be your fault?" He wondered bewilderedly.

"Apparently you need your 'friends' and not me to help you through or something." She frowned.

"What else aren't you telling me?" He guessed easily from her readable eyes.

"She wouldn't give up. She kept on and on and…" She tensed awkwardly and twisted her hands together.

"What happened, Gabi?" He prompted.

"I told her about us." She admitted ashamedly.

He waited for her to continue, knowing there was more.

"I know you'll be annoyed with me and I understand if you want to break up with me, because I know how I would feel if it happened to me, but she just kept pushing me and pushing me and I snapped, okay? I finally snapped. That's what she wanted and that's what she got." She said in a rush, confusing him.

"You told her we slept together?" He guessed from her panicked explanation.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry, Troy; I never meant to blurt it out like that. It's really, really private and it's so special to me, but she was just pushing…" She began to worry again and he gripped her upper arms gently.

"I'm not angry." He said quickly, assuring her, pausing her from her self-punishment.

"You're not?"

"No, why would I be?" He smiled bemusedly. "I'm going to call Shar and talk to her." He added.

"She'll know I've told you." She argued.

"Good. She says she's my friend, she ought to start acting like it." He said, stroking her face and then hugging her.

"I'm sorry I make it hard for us." She apologised into his chest.

He curled his arms tighter around her. "You don't."

"Sharpay doesn't like me." She recognised.

"So what? She hasn't been there for me like you have." He returned.

"I'll think of you tomorrow. She promised.

"I know, angel. I love you." He sighed.

"I love you, too."


	15. Not the Same

Thankyou :)

15.

He didn't know how he had gotten there.

He thought of Ellie, facing Josephine on her own and he felt the burn in his chest from guilt.

His lungs hurt from his running but he huddled down into his hoodie, propping against a tree to watch the river, the bottle wrapped in paper in his hand a spontaneous idea.

The vodka had been sitting in their cupboard since their parents died and now he planned to taste the forbidden liquid.

A lady in a smart suit hastened by, flicking him a nervous look that he regretted. Did they just see a hooded boy drinking in the park?

If only they knew, there was so much more.

_I'm such a coward. I couldn't even face the meeting after I promised Ellie…_

He sighed, dropping his head as the alcohol warmed his throat.

"_Troy, don't touch the cabinet, okay? I'll check the bottles when I'm back"_

"_Troy, we have the PTA appointment, let's go, stop hovering…"_

Their voices were there, but echoing, fading. He'd give anything for his mom to tell him off right now. He even missed being shouted out.

He wandered over to the river edge and felt his head spin, staggering a little at the bank.

_I wonder how easy it would be to climb in? _

"_Troy!"_

The voice startled him and he swung round, but slipped on the uneven ground as he fought for balance. It was like slow motion as he fell backwards, into the river with a resounding splash, the cold water shocking him as he hit the harsh surface.

He flailed his arms and struggled for air, pushing up as his clothes weighed him down.

_If only I had the energy, if only I wasn't weak and destroyed and…_

"Oh, heck…" Greg swore, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his jacket before diving into the cold water after Troy.

He found him easily and grabbed his lapels, striking upwards with powerful kicks to the surface.

"Don't you dare die on me!" He begged the young boy, waiting for signs of life.

Troy's head flopped back and his eyes were closed. Greg grasped him around the waist and swam for shore, throwing him up onto the bank and quickly grabbing his phone to call the ambulance.

He rubbed him quickly to keep him warm, attracting attention from passers by, requesting their coats as he began CPR.

He pressed into his chest with repetitive succession, and then gently breathed into his mouth.

"Come on, Troy…" He begged, doing the same thing over.

The noise around them swirled into nothing as he focused on the kid in front of him and willed him to come round.

"It's just the cold, you can fight it." He promised

A groan came as his eyes opened and then he quickly twisted to be sick on the ground beside him, making the small crowd mutter in disgust.

"Coming through!" The paramedics called, parting the few strangers and quickly assessing the situation.

They knelt beside Greg who rocked back on his heels, in shock.

"What's the situation?" They asked.

He stared at them and answered on auto pilot. "He had a drink of vodka and fell in the river. I just gave him CPR and he puked up the drink." He summarised.

"Okay, sir, we'll take it from here. Get yourself a blanket from the van…" They suggested and he nodded but let the crew wrap him up as he stood and waited for them to stretcher Troy and take him to the ambulance.

"You can come inside." They offered and he nodded again with the same expression, wondering how he was going to explain all of this to Gabi.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it…" Greg said down the phone to Josephine. "But Troy had an accident and Ellie needs to come home."

"Oh, is everything okay?" The lady asked with concern.

"I think it's best we talk about that later. I can't give you more than that right now." He offered honestly.

"Okay, I'll drop her home, then. Will she be okay alone?" She wondered.

"My daughter is there." He briefed.

"Ok then, Greg, Talk soon."

Greg sighed and closed his eyes, watching the young man in the hospital bed, sedated and on a drip.

He thanked someone above for helping him out there this morning; because for two seconds, he thought the worst and he punished himself for even thinking it.

It didn't seem like long, but it must have been half an hour before his daughter walked through the waiting room door and he went out to meet the girls.

Gabi ran to him and he hugged her, looking to Ellie's distraught face over her shoulder.

"He's okay, Ellie." He assured and the young girl burst into tears, causing Gabi to turn from him and hug her.

"Its okay, sweetie…" Gabi comforted.

"It was just an accident and he's okay now, they're just letting him rest. He's been through a lot lately." He mused.

Gabi turned her face up and pressed her lips together, wanting to ask questions but knowing she couldn't. Ellie didn't need to know the whys and what for's. For now, she had to be patient.

"Is there a Mr. M here?" The nurse asked a little while later, when it was darkening outside and the girls were getting sleepy.

"That's me." Greg held up his hand.

"Troy's asking for you, you should come through." She directed.

He lifted his brows in shock. He was the last person he expected Troy to ask for.

"Okay." He agreed simply and touched Ellie's knee briefly, then Gabi's arm. "You girls look after each other." He instructed.

"Are you sure you got the right Montez?" Greg joked as he came in and sat down next to what seemed to be a sleeping Troy.

But he was listening, and responsive, just resting his eyes.

"She's going to hate me." He reckoned, flicking one blue eye open to squint at the adult.

"No, I think right now, both of them are just glad you're okay." He amended.

"But I let everybody down." He said with a pained voice.

"I want you to stop worrying about everything. Right now." Greg commanded, feeling the anxiety from the young man.

"I can't stop thinking about it all." He beseeched.

"Nothing matters apart from you. I want to get you back to normal. Everything else can wait. Your aunt will still be there, the house will still be there, your friends and everything. But I'm not losing you after everything we just went through." The older man vowed.

Troy tipped his head over and really looked at him. His dark hair was short and tidy, his dark eyes open and honest. He was a big man, strong and proud in his stance and his face spoke of authority.

But through it all, he'd been nothing short of amazing. Not the dad Gabi had spoken of; one who was strict and lacking understanding. This guy understood him only too well.

"I didn't try to kill myself." He stated.

"But you nearly did, anyway." Greg retorted honestly.

"I slipped. You scared me when you shouted my name." He defended.

"You were drinking." Greg reasoned.

"Do we have to do this?" Troy turned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"At some point." Greg nodded, and then reached out to touch his arm for comfort. "But not now if you don't want to."

"I just wanted to forget it all, okay? I thought it was okay and it wasn't. I thought I'd cried enough and hurt enough and thought about it enough." He sighed tiredly, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"I'm sorry for making you bring it up again." Greg apologised worriedly. "Just concentrate on resting, okay?"

"You're right, Mr. M." Troy said as Greg stood to tuck his blanket up where it had been kicked down the bed a little.

"That makes a change!" He chuckled.

"I just need more time." He added, his eyes closing.

"You can take as long as you need." Greg assured.

"Why won't he talk to me?" Ellie demanded angrily as she paced the waiting room, well after Greg had come out and they had settled back into their seats, after eating and hoping for Troy to reawaken.

"It's difficult to explain…" Greg offered patiently, feeling tired and worn out by the whole incident. He wasn't used to having three teenagers to care for.

"He's my brother, he should be able to talk to me!" She argued with herself.

"I know, Ellie. But now is really not the time to start attacking him." He pointed out.

Her blue eyes went large and she sat down from her previous pacing.

"Oh, god." She said.

"He'll talk to us when he's ready." Gabi offered supportively, flicking a look to her dad.

"I'm sure he will." He agreed obediently.

"Mr Montez?" The doctor called him out of the room again, into his office, leaving the two girls alone.

"I hope he's coming home." Gabi said despondently.

"I should never have made him go! If I hadn't told him…" Ellie sighed stressfully. "I'm going in there…" She said, getting up.

Gabi shot up quickly and grabbed her arm. "No, Ellie, you can't…" She pleaded.

"He should want to see me!" She cried. "I can't lose him, he's all I have."

Gabi nodded and licked her lips, loosening her grip on the girl's wrist. "I'll pretend I was in the bathroom. Just promise me, you won't upset him?" She begged.

"I promise."

"Troy?" Ellie called into the darkened room, hearing him shift in bed.

"Elle." He said back, croakily.

"I'm sorry…" She offered in a shaky voice. "I had to see you."

"I can't see you right now, sis, okay?" He asked back, tensing in bed and feeling the fear prickle his skin at her presence into the room. He begged her silently not to come closer.

"But why? I almost lost you Troy! I'm afraid!" She sobbed a little.

"Please, just go." He asked in a controlled voice she hadn't heard before. It broke her heart but she nodded and left, kneeling on the floor in the waiting room and sobbing her eyes out at his rejection.

Her world had crumbled and she couldn't put it back together.

"It's the best I could think of…" Greg commented as he showed Troy into the back room, which was once a lounge room but had been hastily converted into a bedroom for him, away from the other bedrooms and the rest of the house.

He nodded and ventured in, heading toward the patio doors and looking wistfully out.

"It's nice." He responded.

"The girls are out of the way and you have direct access to the kitchen…" Greg sold the room, making Troy smile faintly.

"Midnight snack pillages, here I come." He commented.

Greg smiled back. "You're welcome to eat us dry. I appreciate good appetites." He encouraged.

Troy looked down to his baggy jeans and top, down his thready arms, wondering where his previous bulk had gone. He had tone, he was still muscled but he used to be rock solid and now he was…losing his definition.

"I bet Ellie eats enough for both of us." He mused, his lips pressing in at the side and showing a glint of his old mischievity.

His hair was still thrown over his eyes and he still hid his face, but he was getting there, it was clear to see.

"And Gabi." Greg added.

"Wow. It's always the small ones." He joked.

Greg hovered for a moment and rubbed his lips together. "I can't promise they won't come in here."

"I know." Troy agreed ruefully.

"Do you think you could manage to talk to them?" He broached.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it; I'm going to make some milkshakes." Greg announced.

"I'll look forward to it." He stretched his lips into a smile.

"#So I wanna say thank you…'Cause it…Makes me that much stronger…. little bit harder…Makes me that much wiser…So thanks for making me a fighter#"

Gabi didn't exactly enjoy laundry but it was so much more fun with Christina playing on her IPod.

She filled the powder, set the dial and pressed the 'on' button, twisting her arms and hips along to the music.

Troy crept up behind her and poked her in the sides, making her jump.

"Oh!" She gasped, even more surprised to see it was him behind her.

He smiled lazily and flicked his gaze down her tracksuit- her comfiest clothes that skimmed her curvy figure and bared her lower belly, the trousers tight on her thighs and backside.

"Nice Christina impression." He noted.

"I thought you were sleeping…" She hedged.

He shrugged. "I was. I got bored."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He twisted his lips and flipped his hair back. "I will be if we can pretend I didn't nearly drown." He remarked.

She met his gaze, understanding his need not to talk.

"Okay."

"Can I get a hug from my girl?" He asked.

She smiled and stepped up to him, putting her arms around his neck. "I've wanted to do this for days." She admitted, turning her face against his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.

It was the first time she had seen him properly since the accident, the first time they had touched and the first time she let herself lean on him after their tense two days.

"Has school been bad?" He wondered.

"It's been okay." She shared. "I wore my snug boots and Sharpay asked me where I got them because she wanted a pair; and she wasn't even being sarcastic."

"Wow." He mused.

"Yeah I know. I never expected her to be nice." She admitted.

"Is there something to eat? I'm kinda hungry?" He wondered.

"We have loads, Troy. My dad went a bit crazy on the food…" She murmured, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the fridge.

"Wait…is Ellie here?" He asked shyly, stopping her before they made it there.

"She's out with Dad; he took her shopping for some shoes." Gabi recounted.

"Okay." He smiled a little and let himself be tugged over to choose his snack.

"Pizza…lasagne…chips…" She called out.

"Pizza sounds good." He agreed, coming up behind her to shadow her body, slipping his hands around her waist and pressing his fingers into her bare tummy.

"Hey..." She complained, elbowing him shyly.

He stepped back with his brow raised, surprised at her rebuffal. "Sorry…" He murmured.

She twisted and looked at him, feeling his hurt. He didn't seem to get it. She had worried herself crazy about him while he was in hospital, had kept her distance while he didn't want to see her and now he wanted to get back to where they left off.

It just didn't feel…right…for her. It felt…different.

"It's not like it was." She attempted to explain, cursing herself for making it worse.

"You wanna break up?" He asked, horrified.

"No!" She answered quickly, throwing down the pizza to the counter and grabbing him again. "No. I just…I can't just pick up where we left off, you know?"

"Okay." He nodded, blaming himself for her lack of trust. He'd done that. In running away and ending up hurt, he'd lost her trust.

"I still love you." He offered as he watched her slide his pizza into the oven.

She looked round, her curled hair soft and pretty, her brown eyes softening, too.

She walked over and ran her hands into his hair, reaching to kiss him, surprising him with her touch. Her mouth touched his and grazed his, lending sudden comfort to his aching heart. He flicked his tongue against hers, eliciting that familiar sound, her desire- heavy sigh as she struggled to get closer, and her small thighs pressed against his.

He leaned back on the counter and raised his knee, nudging a gap between her thighs to press against her sensitivity, knowing the tingles across his skin weren't felt just by him.

"I…Troy…." She pulled herself away from his intoxicating kissing and met his gaze, very aware of his thigh between hers.

"I know. I'm a fuck up." He guessed and let her go.

"That's not it." She frowned. "I just think we should take it slow."

_I should __**know**__ that! God, didn't they teach me? Shouldn't I __**be **__a perfect gentleman and show her how much she means to me?_

"You're right." He nodded, leaning back onto the counter before pushing away to peer out of the window into the yard.

"So, how is your room?" She asked lightly, making him cringe with her politeness. Where was his honest to the wire Gabi?

"It's nice. It's like a proper bachelor pad." He mused.

"Did…Did you find me and Ellie a bit too much, all the time? Two girls to live with, it can't be easy." She hedged.

"If I can choose…If I can control it…" He frowned, twisting his lips to wring the words out of them. "I'm okay like that."

He went to move again, and then caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. He was shocked by the jut of his cheekbones and tightness of skin over his cheeks. Had he really lost that much weight?

"I understand." Gabi nodded behind him, bringing his gaze round.

He wondered then if she still found him attractive. She had promised she didn't care about his weight but even he was surprised at the difference. He knew he'd lost some, but he had been since the basketball ended. He didn't need to bulk up anymore, so he hadn't bothered. But he'd been working out, doing half of his pre-game routine to stay in shape.

He came over and stood awkwardly next to her, leaning on the counter again.

"When you said things are different, did you really mean because of yesterday?" He asked.

She puzzled at his reason for asking, but turned her face to look at him before answering.

"Yeah, I did. Because you didn't want to see me and I know why, but it still hurt." She admitted.

"I don't want to see anyone right now, Gabi." He reminded her with a cool blue gaze.

"I know. I know that. But you can't just cut me out and expect me to have sex with you the next day; just because **you **feel like it." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely.

The timer rang to signal his food being ready and she slid it out of the oven to place it on the worktop, then sliced it and transferred it to a plate.

The air seemed tense with their words and she could see now why he was hiding. Talking about things sometimes didn't make things better, it only made them worse.

"You can take it through to the lounge." She offered. "I have more washing to do."

He flicked his eyes up and felt pained at their rift, not knowing how to sort himself out and deal with Gabi, too. Maybe it really was best he kept to himself for now.

"Gabi! Guess what we got!" Ellie's high pitched voice rang out from the front door, eliciting a panicked look from Troy.

He grabbed his plate and headed back to his room, shutting the door quietly just before Ellie made it to the kitchen.

"What did you get, sweetie?" She asked with a smile, wiping the moment away.

"School shoes!" She beamed, holding up one bag. "And some plimsolls…" The girl turned toward the door where Mr. Montez shouldered through it.

"And wellies and trainers." He recounted with a dazed look.

Gabi giggled at his expression. "Dad, you know us girls only too well when it comes to shoe shopping." She chided.

"I thought when you turned sixteen I'd never have to go through it again, though!" He teased back.

"Ooh, can I smell pizza?" Ellie enquired.

Gabi swallowed nervously. "Yeah…I think Troy must have been out to find something…I noticed the oven was warm when I came down…" She lied.

Ellie's smile shrank as she cast a look over her shoulder toward the den door.

"I guess he still didn't want to talk, huh?" She asked sadly.

"Give him time." Greg said, touching the girl's shoulder.

The phone rang and Greg jumped at the shrill sound of it, smiling gratefully at Gabi as she guided Ellie upstairs with her purchases, chatting to her about the trip.

He sighed and lifted the receiver, pausing before answering.

"Hello, Montez?" He answered.

"Greg, it's Josephine." Troy's aunt introduced abruptly.

"Oh, hello, Josephine. I'm sorry I haven't called yet, Ellie had a slight shoe emergency that we had to remedy this morning." He explained.

"Shoe emergency?" She questioned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't think she had new shoes in eight months and you know how these kids grow…" He humoured.

"I'm a little worried about the pair of those children, Greg. I mean, I had no idea Troy was a delinquent…" She worried.

"Delinquent?" Greg questioned with a sudden protective instinct. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, Ellie's refusal to discuss the situation was reason enough to panic and then you call me to tell me he's been taken into hospital after jumping in a river." She summarised.

"No, that's not what happened…" Greg defended. "We need to meet up so I can explain the situation properly."

"I think that's a very good idea. I'd like it to be as soon as possible, if you can arrange for a babysitter?" She checked.

"I trust them to take care of themselves." He said firmly. "I'll meet you for dinner."

"Are you sure you have everything?" Greg asked Gabi for the fifth time.

"Yes!" She sighed frustratedly.

"One more time, just to make me feel better?" He pleaded.

"Arrgggghhh!" She screamed. "Restaurant number, your cell, Josephine's cell, Aunt Harmony's number, Aunt Harmony's cell, next door neighbours number, my phone-full battery…" She held it up. "The spare cell phone, the home handset…" She lifted this item next to re-assure him.

"Good, okay." He nodded.

"Why are you so nervous, dad? Has someone said something?" She guessed.

He was surprised by her intuition and it knocked him a little.

"Let's just get tonight over with." He decided.

"Okay, good luck, have fun!" She called as he headed down the path to his car.

"Call me! At every hour. Even if I don't answer, I'll know you're okay." He called back.

"Oh, heaven forbid…" She rolled her eyes, slamming the front door closed. "Life was _so_ much more fun before he was cool." She mused.


	16. Aunt Josephine

The usual thank you! :D

Enjoy

16.

"I don't think that's a good idea, with all due respect…" Greg argued in quiet but firm tones, meeting the steady grey gaze of the older woman.

"They're not your children. Nor mine, I know. But my brother's. He wouldn't want to see them running around like feral kids, getting carted off in an ambulance." Josephine continued her hard line of attack and Greg clattered his knife noisily down on his plate to end her tirade, his anger very barely in check.

"You're coming out with a lot of observations from very little **fact**." He ground out.

"I've been told, Greg. I may not have been here long but I have friends in these parts and that's the reason I got involved." She returned haughtily.

"You really think barging into my house and demanding to see Troy is going to help?" He retorted back in challenge. "After he went to such great lengths to avoid meeting you?"

"It's just fear of discipline. He's had eight months of running around crazy. Now someone wants to rein him in and he's throwing a tantrum. Spoilt rotten by their mother, no doubt…" She added judgementally.

"I can't allow it." Greg crossed his arms in decisiveness.

"You're not their guardian. You have no say." She rebuffed him.

"I am their guardian, for the short term. The social services granted me guardianship for two months while we work through this whole petition of yours." He presented his case.

"And how do you expect Troy to ever adjust? He'll never respect me if he knows he can behave like this…"

"If you saw that boy, _really _saw him, you'd know he doesn't have an issue with discipline. And his mom _died_unless you had forgotten, so she's hardly spoiling him, is she?" He bit out.

"I want to meet him. And I will, with or without your consent." She arched a brow.

"Without. And don't think I won't fight you on this…" He warned.

"Make my day, Mr. Montez. It'll be an interesting court case." She mused, getting up and swifting out of the restaurant.

_Oh God give me strength! _

Greg sat in a shocked daze until one thought rang clearly in his mind.

No wonder Troy had downed that vodka and made a jump for it. If he'd met this aunt before, which he somehow presumed he had; then there was good reason for him to be so afraid of meeting her again.

And now all he had to do, was find out what had happened.

/

"Mm-mm…" Greg nodded as he spoke into the phone. "Urgently, please."

Gabi lifted big innocent eyes up at his words and he closed his eyes to block out her look.

"Yes, I need to apply today." He re-iterated impatiently. "Where do I get the form?"

She continued washing the dishes and listening in secretly. Something had happened last night. The dinner meeting with Josephine seemed to have upturned something strange.

She had listened for when her dad came home and he'd been really late and then he'd gone right into his study and started hoofing things around.

Now he had his ear attached to the cordless and had been that way since before eight.

"Okay, I'll pick it up in ten minutes." He sighed in relief, ending the call.

She looked to him again, peeling off the rubber gloves with a questioning frown.

"I'm applying for an extension on the guardianship." He said quickly, answering her question.

"Why?" A male voice asked from behind them, signalling Troy's company.

Greg turned with a shocked gasp, wishing the boy hadn't heard that particular piece of news.

"Uhm…well.." Greg faltered, wishing up words. He failed and eventually gave in, gesturing for Troy to sit at the table. "Gabi, will you give us a moment, please, sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded, looking to them both worriedly, briefly tracking over to Troy to hug him around the neck before heading out and closing the kitchen door.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about your aunt?" Greg asked back, not insulting the teenager's intelligence.

"What about her?" He asked back, flicking his eyes up under his fringe.

"Now is not the time to play innocent, Troy." Greg said in a serious voice. "She wants to see you and she made it clear there was history between you."

He frowned and twisted his lips. "Yeah, well, I thought that much was obvious."

"It wasn't." Greg assured.

"I've met her before." He briefed.

"Okay, I got that much…"

"But I can't say anything can I?" He asked back.

"Because…" Greg prompted.

"Because she's dad's sister. And he's not here anymore! And if I say anything bad then I'm ruining his memory…he wouldn't want me to go against my own family…I just want him to be _proud _of me you know?" He beseeched, close to tears again.

"He would be, Troy." Greg complimented. "You've done them both proud."

"Then you know why I can't say anything." He repeated.

"But they wouldn't want you to be upset like this. They'd want you to be happy…right? And if you want me to protect you from your aunt, then you have to tell me what happened…" Greg coaxed.

Troy shrugged. "It's not even a big deal."

"I need you to tell me." Greg said again, gently.

He flicked his eyes to the side and took a breath, thinking of the words.

_God that was the worst summer of his life, visiting New Jersey._

"She shouts a lot." He frowned. "I went up there one summer for a week so mom and dad could have a break." He recounted. "I think Ellie went to camp…I can't remember…" He put a fist to his head.

"Its okay, just tell me what you know…" Greg soothed, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I was about twelve and boisterous; that's why dad got me playing basketball 'to use my energy positively' he used to say…" He mused with a small smile. "I always was a little crazy…and my parents, they loved me for it; dad would run in the yard for hours with me and mom would have me chopping in the kitchen. 'Easily bored' is what my report card said from junior school."

"I'm guessing Josephine found that hard to cope with?" Greg interjected.

"It was like an army school up there! She'd have me up at 5am and washing dishes and she had some kind of chip on her shoulder about mom. How she had never liked my mother and didn't know why dad married her…" He screwed up his face here at the memory.

"I'm so sorry, Troy…" Greg offered sympathetically.

"I wasn't going to have anyone speak about mom like that, so you know, I played up. I lost all respect for her and refused to do anything she said until my parents came to get me." He shrugged, his small body still stiff.

"Did she hurt you?" Greg asked nervously.

That's when Troy cowered a little. No-one else might have noticed, no-one else would have read the signs, but Greg knew them too well.

"No." He lied.

"I think she did." Greg argued, carefully. "I think the way she spoke about you told me an awful lot about the kind of person she is and I'm not surprised one bit that you ran away from the meeting."

Troy blinked and tried to block out the painful memories. He had never thought anyone would get a key to that dark, horrible place and now the box was open and a bloody mess was flying out at all angles. He felt like he was flailing his arms to try and hold it all in, even though he was sitting perfectly still in his seat.

"What did you tell your mom and dad?" Greg asked instead, opting for a different tack.

"That I fell down the stairs after trying to skateboard down." He answered honestly. Greg closed his eyes at the mental image of how those bruises might have looked.

"She punished you for her hate of your mother." Greg summarised, hearing Troy's quiet sobs in the dirty light of the kitchen. He stood and walked over to his stool, putting both his arms around the small boy's shoulders and holding tight.

"You're not going anywhere, do you understand?" He asked in a fierce tone, one that spoke of protection and safety. "I'm not letting you go."

Troy sobbed louder, then. He let it all out, all the pain, the guilt of hiding his secret. The guilt of ruining dad's memory and the pain of reliving those awful, awful moments.

_She didn't even give me a chance! She didn't even want me to be real. And they never knew…they never knew how much that summer changed my life, but it did…_

"How come you didn't see her again until now?" Greg suddenly wondered, now that Troy had recovered from his tears.

"They had a fight. Dad told her unless she accepted mom then she may as well stay out of our lives." Troy explained.

"And he asked you, about it all?" Greg guessed.

Troy nodded. "And I lied."

Greg sighed, rubbing a little across the back of his shoulders. "You really hide a lot in that fringe, don't you?" He joked humourlessly.

Troy nodded with a teeny smile, appreciating his lightening of the moment.

"I appreciate everything you've done for us, Mr. M. But I can't ask you to be our guardian again." He said next.

"I'm doing what's right, Troy. A woman like that shouldn't be allowed guardianship. I'm going to make sure there's another way to resolve this." Greg ran a hand through his hair, sitting back on his stool.

"Then I'd like to say thank you, for everything." He ventured.

Greg looked at him for a long moment and then pursed his lips nervously.

"What is it?" Troy asked back.

"I think she might try to get to you." He answered honestly.

Troy closed his eyes and twisted his lips. "Great."

"You have to get back in school next week and get back into your lessons so you can get that diploma. But I think you should stay close to your friends and use the truck if you go out alone." He suggested.

"You have a truck?" Troy's face lifted with interest.

"Yeah, it's in the garage."

"Neat." Troy smiled.

"I have to make some more calls; will you be okay to get your own breakfast?" Greg checked.

"Yeah, I'm good." He assured.

The peace lasted five minutes before a small bundle of excitable teenage girl bundled through the door and raced for the fridge.

"Hungry?" Troy enquired of his sister as he scooped coco-pops into his mouth and chewed.

She looked round with wide eyes and beamed, then paused. "Are you being weird still?"

"I guess not." He shrugged.

She walked around the table and grabbed him for a hug which took him by surprise as he was eating his cereal and not able to hug back.

"Hey, sis, you're strangling me…" He teased.

"I thought you died, Troy! I was so scared when they took me out of school. And you wouldn't talk and you wouldn't come out and…"

"Whoa…" He paused her endless stream of words.

"I missed you, kay?" She said then and he twisted to hug her back.

"I missed you, too, shortie."

"Is everything okay? Gabi looked weird and Mr Montez looks weird and you look…ugly." She tilted her head.

"Thanks, sis." He mused. "But actually, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh god, you're not marrying Gabi are you?" She asked fearfully.

"No!" He denied. "Sit down."

She sat and waited patiently for her big brother to explain.

"We're not going to stay with Josephine. Mr. M has applied for an extended guardianship until we find somewhere else." He explained.

"But why?" Ellie whined, shocked.

"Because…" Troy sighed, thinking how he could describe the situation without ruining her youthful hope. "Because she said some horrible things about mom and she doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like you?" Ellie frowned. "But she doesn't know you…"

"I went there when I was younger. She never did like me." He briefed.

"But how can she not like you?" Ellie couldn't fathom it. Troy was _amazing._

"It's just the way it is." He shrugged.

"Then we're not going. If she doesn't like you then she doesn't deserve us, anyway." She decided.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"I love you, bro." Ellie smiled, touching his arm, and then continued her raiding of the fridge.

"Gabi!" She called eventually.

Gabi came back into the kitchen and Troy smiled warmly at her. Her hair was in two little plaits either side of her head and she was wearing a long red button down vest with white shorts.

"Will you make me scrambled eggs, please?" Ellie asked.

Gabi flicked a look to Troy, then to Ellie. "Of course." She smiled.

"I'll help." Troy volunteered, getting up quickly, making both the girls giggle.

He let Gabi break the eggs into a bowl before coming up behind her and kissing her neck softly, out of sight of Ellie as she heated the pan at the stove opposite.

"How's my girl?" He asked into her ear, softly.

"Missing the best hugs." She replied, whisking the eggs.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and scooted a little to reach her smaller height. "Mmm…" He felt a slow grin spread a cross his face as her backside brushed his groin and began a warm wave across his body.

"Troy, that's not a hug" She remarked, making Ellie turn from the stove.

"You two are sick." She called.

Troy turned to face her with his mischievous smile. "It's called love, Elle. One day you'll fall in love, too."

"I'd rather eat my toenails and puke them up again." She muttered, snatching the eggs from Gabi, allowing Gabi to turn in the embrace and kiss Troy.

"We _really _have to stop upsetting her." Gabi arched her brow.

"Then you have to stop being so damn cute all the time…" He complained.

Gabi giggled and pushed him away, heading over to help Ellie with the eggs. He smiled as his two favourite girls talked to each other and for a few moments, he could forget all the bad stuff and just enjoy his Sunday morning.

/

"How I love Health class…" Troy commented as he followed Gabi and Sharpay in, earning a disbelieving look from them both.

"Oh, Troy…" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" He defended, sliding into the seat next to Gabi as Sharpay sat behind them and he twisted to face her.

"You hated this class forever until Gabi sat with you." She argued.

Gabi blushed and swung her curls over her face to hide it. She still wasn't quite used to Sharpay being _nice._

"It helps to have a cute girl to distract you from Mrs. Harris' constant drone." He argued.

"Did you hear that, Gabi?" Sharpay included her in the conversation. "Troy thinks you're 'cute'."

She nodded and smiled at Troy, watching him twist round as Mrs. Harris entered the room.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

He frowned and watched her for a second and she dropped her gaze, worrying him more. He wished she would just talk to him and tell him what was wrong, even if she felt like he had too much going on. He still wanted to be there for her.

He sat back and slung his arm across the back of her seat, subtly protecting her as he concentrated on the teacher at the head of class.

/

"You've grown." The voice was older, and female.

He was instantly on guard as he realised Josephine had infiltrated school grounds to accost him in the yard. His favourite picnic bench, by the big oak out front.

He felt the panic rise in his chest and fought it down, quickly standing to escape.

"You can't hide forever, Troy…" She called after him and her face was one he didn't want to remember.

Greg was right, she _was _acting crazy! Why did she come all the way out here and trespass?

He jogged to the entrance door and glanced back, seeing nothing.

He sighed out a breath in relief and jotted quick glances around to see if anyone else might have noticed; but they hadn't.

_Great! Now what am I meant to do?_

He stepped inside and quickly spotted Gabi in the crowd, wearing a little grey dress and some boots. She knew all about Josephine now; after he had told her the whole ugly story the previous night.

"I just saw Josephine; she came into the yard…" He panted.

"What?" Her eyes went wide and then he put a finger up to pause their chat, quickly sprinting down the hall to the restroom.

She watched him with a worried frown and followed him down the hall, but rested outside the restroom door, afraid to enter.

He came out a few moments later and she saw his sweaty skin and glazed eyes and knew he'd been sick.

"You have to tell dad." She said simply, taking his hand.

He nodded. "What if she gets me, Gabi? What if the courts give her custody?"

"She won't. We'll make sure of it." She said protectively, seeing his vulnerability again.

"I'm so sorry...I never even asked if you were okay…if you _are _okay?" He apologised.

"I'm fine." She assured.

"But earlier you weren't okay and you wouldn't tell me why?" He prodded.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about." She smiled bravely.

"I told you not to do that." He warned, referring to her reluctance to tell him.

"I just…." She winced, and then started again. "I just…sometimes…it's nice not be…cute…you know? Sometimes…sometimes it's nice to be sexy. For people to think I look sexy. I mean…cute is good, but it's not…" She paused, beseeching his eyes.

Their tranquil blueness soothed her from her heartache. His eyes told her everything she needed to know about how he felt. She could read his concern, his love for her, his affection. In the flecks of deep sea blue she knew he thought she was sexy, she felt the answering tug in her own tummy and it all seemed to melt away. Every worry, every insecurity; it all melted away.

"You're sexy." He husked, brushing her curls back with his gentle hand. "You're sexier than all the girls walking these halls. And it's not because I look at you and think 'Wow! Sexy!', though, I gotta say, sometimes I do that, too…" He smiled boyishly, getting off track. "But it's because I _know _you, Gabi. I know your heart and how beautiful you _really _are. And that is _far _sexier."

"You can stop talking now…" She murmured, tiptoeing to kiss him, urgently, their lips colliding as he pulled her close into his arms in a vain attempt to touch her whole body to his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the feeling of hers tangling back at him, shedding a little moan at their sudden kiss.

The bell ringing in the distance didn't part them, but the thundering feet of a thousand students brought Gabi back to reality with a bump.

"Oh, sugar." She panicked.

"Hey…" He said softly, bringing her face round to his. "Just you and me, okay?" He said. "Just like before." He reminded her of when she had said the same to him at the social services.

"Double Math…" She mused, for once not looking forward to her favourite subject.

"Gabi…" He called, right before she drifted away.

"Mm?"

"Cute is sexy to me, okay?" He said.

She nodded with a warm blush and rushed to class


	17. The Perfect Dress

Hello everyone!

Thanks so much for your impassioned reviews- I love reading my stories through your eyes! I really hope I don't screw it up lol.

Thank you to TrueChristian19 for your ideas and input :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Ellie is not short for anything, it's just Ellie's name. I called it Ellie cos I wanted it to have a different title and stand out from the usual Troyella stuff. It's her that brought them together after all ;)

A big wave to Whirlergirl and cuzimbored too, my inspirations, go check out my favourites page to read their stuff :)

And Karen. Who has been with me from the days I posted on IMDB. Welcome back!

Ps I have updated my profile with all of my new story ideas.

17.

"Hello, Ellie…" Josephine greeted her as she came out of school and immediately looked for Troy.

"Go away." Ellie crossed her arms.

"Oh, now. We got along just fine at lunch…" Josephine looked taken aback.

"Before I found out how you hate Troy." The young girl argued.

"I don't hate Troy! I've never heard such ridiculousness! Whoever told you that?" She feigned.

"I'm twelve, not stupid…." Ellie remarked, frowning as she went to storm inside, and then felt her hackles rise as she thought of Troy coming for her. Instead she turned on her heel and headed by Josephine to meet Troy half way from East High.

"I just want a few moments with you both…" The older woman pleaded and Ellie turned to her.

"Would you quit tailing me. It's creepy." She announced.

"I'm your _aunt._ I fear for your well being. I know Troy's not being looked after properly…" She needled.

"He's doing just fine." Ellie threw back at her.

"He tried to kill himself, Ellie, didn't they tell you?"

Ellie paused, not sure what to believe. She thought it was an accident? Troy wouldn't do that…_would he?_

"Just leave me alone." She said again, walking on.

"He's thin, too! Do you want him to die, Ellie? Do you want him to die like your mom and dad?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, covering her ears, hearing her worst nightmare.

"Hey!" Troy shouted from a hundred yards away, running down to meet Ellie, seeing Josephine scuttle off. "Hey…" He said again, placing gentle arms around his sister.

"She's mean, Troy…" Ellie murmured, pulling away. "She's really mean."

"I know…It's okay scooch, I'm here now, alright?" He asked.

She nodded and he walked beside her, looking to the sky and wondering which nightmare was worse- the one where he had a sister and himself to care for and no one to go to for support- or this one. The one where his long lost aunt decided to come back and harass the hell out of them just for kicks.

/

"He was hospitalised under the care of Mr. Montez and his health is questionable…" the petitioner put to the judge, while Greg and Josephine sat at separate tables in the courtroom.

"What do you mean 'questionable', Petitioner Gordon?" The judge asked.

"He's underweight, has records of collapsing at school. We also believe he is bulimic, sir. And not being treated for any of these symptoms, nor for grief."

Greg gasped and stood up, outraged at the insinuation he was a bad influence. _Bulimic?_

_God, why had they put a name on it? He __**knew **__about Troy's eating disorder. Okay, he hadn't exactly put two and two together and worked out the same deduction, but he wasn't making himself sick. He was sick because he had too many emotions to cope with. Bulimia was a serious disease and they shouldn't bandy it around without hard evidence._

"Mr. Montez, can we help you?" The judge asked.

His assigned attorney and good friend, Tony put a gentle hand to his chest to signal him to sit and he took a breath.

"No, sir." He sighed and sat down.

"Actually, I'd like to hear what came into your mind at that moment…" The judge requested.

Greg looked to Tony and he nodded. He stood again and straightened his jacket nervously, touching his tie to loosen it.

"He's not bulimic, Judge Phillips. I don't deny he has a problem with eating right now, but wouldn't you, if you'd been through what he has? I know my teaching training taught me to see the signs- the physical, scientific signs. But I'm a father, too. And I know that eating disorders don't get any better with pressure and attention. Neither will it help blowing things out of proportion. Troy is seventeen years old, he knows the situation. He's just finding his way right now." He explained.

"That said, Judge, the boy _is _unwell. And we don't believe Mr. Montez has the time or resources to care for him properly." Petitioner Gordon continued.

"Resources?" Greg questioned in disbelief. "All it takes is **support. **And love. He just needs more time. He's been _eight months _without grieving. This process is delayed from a double whammy of deaths. I have money, okay? But I have a lot more besides. I _care _about him." He argued.

"But that care is not sufficient, Judge." The petitioner advanced. "After the temporary order is up, we propose for Miss Bolton to take custody of her brother's children."

"No!" Greg called, and then sat down with his head in his hand.

"Can I speak to Miss Bolton please?" Judge Philips asked.

Josephine stood up and smiled. "Yes, sir?"

"Why do you want custody of Troy and Ellie?" He asked the lady outright.

"They are my brother's children and they belong with _family._ They'll get the best care with me, not be allowed to run around and end up in hospital…" She recounted.

"But what do _you _gain?" The Judge asked again, and this time, Greg lifted his face.

He swapped his gaze to flick over to Josephine.

"I…well I…I'll be able to offer them a _disciplined _upbringing. One my brother would have wanted." She answered with a flustered stutter.

"Yet he didn't elect you as sole carer upon his death…" The judge glanced down at his papers and Greg found a smile beginning at his mouth.

"That's because he married the worst woman possible and couldn't accept I was right about that particular fact…" She said quickly in defence, dropping herself in it somewhat.

"And you'd gladly take on both her children? The children of 'the worst woman'?" The Judge checked.

Greg was full on beaming now. He was hiding it with his hand, but it felt _**so good **_knowing she was being beaten.

"I would like to think I could correct her mistakes, yes." Josephine regained her composure.

"Mmm…" The Judge looked down to the papers again and then up to Greg's attorney.

"What's the Montez proposal?"

"To extend guardianship for a further six months until the end of the school year; at which time it be reviewed." Tony instructed.

"Fine, I accept. Full guardianship granted to Mr. Montez until September upon which it will be reviewed in this court."

"Yes!" Greg pumped his fist into the air and took a long breath, feeling dizzy with it.

"I look forward to seeing you then…" Judge Philips added with a smile as he exited court.

"Don't think I'm not going to appeal this awful decision!" Josephine ranted opposite him.

"Do whatever you like; just don't come anywhere near those kids or I'll have a restraining order put on you." He warned seriously.

She squinted. "I'm not leaving this town any time soon!"

"Then you better stay the hell away from me, because if I see you within one meter of Troy or Ellie, I'll be back in here like that!" He clicked his fingers.

She went red with her indignation and stormed out of the hall, leaving Greg to shake hands with his attorney. "Good job, Tony. Thank you."

"Hey, looks like you swayed him." Tony smiled. "Lets get a beer; I think you earned one…"

/

The three sets of eyes trained on him were all different.

Two were blue, though one icier and paler than the other, indicating the younger of the Bolton kids. The other one was deep brown, like his own.

"Josephine and I put our cases forward at court today…" He began.

"Dad!" Gabi complained. "We know! Just tell us…"

"And the court decided today that…you'll be staying with us a bit longer." He recounted.

Troy met his gaze quickly, his tense body relaxing visibly. He hadn't said a word all night and Greg was worrying about him going backwards in his recovery.

"How long?" He asked straight away.

Ellie bit her lip and took Troy's hand in comfort and the older man looked out to the three of them again.

"Until September. If that's okay with you." He added.

"Yay!" Ellie cheered, hugging Troy, who still remained strangely inactive.

"Until the end of year?" Gabi could hardly believe it.

_What's it going to be like, living with Troy? I wonder if we can still be…normal?_

"I'm going to have to set some ground rules, start this whole thing again as a proper family, okay?" He asked.

Ellie nodded dutifully and Gabi smiled faintly, making him even more nervous.

"This _is _what you wanted isn't it? This is what you told the social services you wanted." He repeated.

"Does it mean we can't date anymore?" Gabi wondered quietly.

"Of course not…" Greg assured. "But like I said, there'll be rules. Just like if you lived apart, only worse because you share a house…" He joked.

"Troy?" He asked next.

Troy got up and left the table, wandering into the den with a dazed expression, crashing into the sofa and looking straight ahead.

Greg followed him and frowned in concern. _Maybe Josephine __**was **__right? Maybe he was really ill and he wasn't equipped to deal with it…_

"You know, it's not too late, if this isn't what you want, then you have to tell me."

Troy smiled a little at that. _What he wanted? God, he had prayed and wished and begged mom and dad to make it happen, and now it had; it didn't seem real._

"It's…exactly what I want." He said bemusedly.

Greg let out a big, relieved breath. "You scared me for a minute there, son."

He cast his eyes up from under than damn annoying fringe of his and Greg knew he shouldn't have used that expression.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…it just…" He excused.

"No, it's okay…it's nice to hear it again…" Troy admitted, some happy tears coming to his eyes.

"If this doesn't feel right…if there's something you need to talk about, my door is open, okay?" Greg insisted.

"Okay." Troy nodded.

Greg left him alone and a soft knock sounded on his door.

He looked up to see Gabi there and he let a small smile grace his lips. "I thought you were Elle." He admitted.

"She told me to give you a message." Gabi smiled back, creeping in and hovering in front of him.

"Oh?"

"She said 'sorry bro but I have to go tell Amelia that you're not being abducted by an alien after all'." Gabi lifted her brows and pressed in the corners of hers lips.

He chuckled and looked down, shaking his head. "She is a freak." He noted.

He held out his arms to Gabi then and she sat into his lap, hugging him around the neck for a moment before leaning back and letting him cuddle her into his chest, his chin touching the top of her head.

"Is it gonna be weird, if we live together?" Gabi worried.

He held her tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Maybe a bit." He allowed.

"I'm glad you're safe, though." She said.

"I get to be with my girl, every day." He smiled.

"We might fight." She sulked.

"We might." He smiled. Then he felt that wash of warm over him, the one she always brought. Even from day one when he used to look forward to seeing her in the corridor. "But we can make up." He murmured warmly into her ear.

Her hands curled into his chest and she turned to smile at him. "You never give up…"

"One of my many attractions…." He beamed.

She giggled and kissed him. "As well as being a charmer."

"Naturally…" He grinned, holding her tight again.

It was how Greg found them, a few hours later when he went to find them and send them to bed.

They were both laid out on the den sofa, cuddling, and the sight was difficult for him to see; but strangely, it also made him smile.

He hadn't wanted to face this reality for a while, but she was sixteen after all and not a child anymore. And she seemed to have really created a positive relationship with the troubled Troy.

He knew he'd be handing detention slips to the mischievous kid for a while yet, but he almost looked forward to that, too.

If he had wanted to choose someone for his daughter to date then he'd rather she pick someone with a bit of spark.

He gently closed the den door and went up to his room, too tired to split them up.

_/_

"So, you're bedding in with Gabi, then." Chad winked and elbowed Troy as they reclined in the skate park, just hanging out.

"Not exactly…" Troy smiled back wryly.

"Wow, bummer." Chad commented.

"I never thought I'd be living with Montez, though." He mused.

"Yeah…is he strict?" His friend wondered.

"Nah, he's cool." Troy allowed.

"Must be weird, living with your girl…" Chad approached.

"Kinda." He shrugged, still processing it all. "We kinda fell asleep on the sofa." He offered.

"Awesome." Chad grinned, elbowing him.

"Yeah." Troy smiled softly, flicking his eyes down to his gloved hands shyly.

"You love her, don't you?" Chad deduced quickly.

Troy lifted his brows and took a sharp breath in, surprised at his comment.

"Yep." He replied succinctly, not even trying to deny his feelings.

"I'm happy for you, buddy. You deserve a little happiness…" Chad observed.

Troy sighed and leaned back into the bench. The skate park was just the same, but he felt so different about it. He felt different about everything and he was still struggling to put everything into place.

"I need your help." Troy admitted, then.

"Oh?" Chad questioned, blowing into his own bare hands.

"I wanna bulk up…maybe start playing again…" He suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Chad enthused with a quick smile. "I'd love to have you back."

"I know, but don't get too excited." Troy warned with his hidden sky coloured eyes.

Chad nodded his understanding, hearing the words Troy didn't speak. _No pressure._

"It's cool, buddy. We'll work out together. I'll make you a diet plan." He assured.

"Thanks." Troy appreciated.

"So, you better get back to your girl, before she finds out what a dumb-ass you really are." Chad teased.

"I'm waiting for the day…" Troy joined in.

"Hey, I'm having a party on Saturday, bring Gabi." Chad suggested.

"I'll ask her." Troy promised, loping off to his new home.

/

_What colour shall I paint my nails?_

Gabi considered the limited array of nail varnishes in her possession and chose black.

It would go with her new black jumper dress.

She was still considering how to become _sexier._ She might be sharing something precious with Troy that she hadn't shared with anyone else, but she still didn't feel…she still didn't feel like she deserved him.

She considered her reflection. Today she was wearing some skinny jeans with her ugg boots and a dress over it, another knitted creation, but colourful and kind of geeky, but she loved it so much.

A knock sounded on her door, bringing her from her thoughts. She sighed and padded over, opening it with a lip twist.

"Hey." Troy flicked his fringe back, his hands pocketed nervously.

"Hey." She said back, widening her door to allow him entrance.

"So…uh…" He hedged, with a hand through his hair, still awkward about asking her out, despite them being together now.

She turned and lifted her brows and he flicked his gaze down her petite figure, smiling at what he found there.

"Are you okay?" She wondered bemusedly, perching on her bed where he followed and perched, too.

"Chad's having a party Saturday…" He stated, peeling his hands from his pockets to reach out and touch her fingers, bringing her large brown eyes up to his face.

"Oh." She said, still confused.

"Would you go…with me?" He hedged.

She gave him one of her best scowls but underneath, she was hiding a smile, because he could see her dimple.

"I really don't know…" She replied, showing him a chink of her sassiness.

"Please…" He added with blue begging eyes caged by his fringe.

She smiled softly and stopped teasing him. "I would love to." She answered finally.

He broke into a grin and twisted to hug her. "Phew, you had me worried, angel."

"Troy…" She said, looking down to her hands, which she fiddled with.

"Yeah…" He said, having just stood, about to leave the room.

"I…" She frowned, the looked up. He'd seen her vulnerable look before but she took a small sigh, allowing him time to retrace his steps and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" He prompted softly.

"I've never been to a party before." She admitted.

He shrugged and thought of something to say. "It's just a bunch of people dancing and drinking beer."

"What should I wear?" She wondered shyly.

He smiled at her utter innocence and hugged her a little tighter. "Anything you like."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Ask Shar?" He suggested after, hopefully.

"Okay." She agreed, wondering if Sharpay would actually be willing to help.

/

"I have the _perfect _dress." Sharpay stated with an excited gasp, instantly making Gabi tense.

It was the following day, at school and they were halted in the corridor by Sharpay's apparent epiphany. Gabi couldn't find words to respond, so she offered an arched brow, instead.

"You _have _to borrow it!" Sharpay continued.

"Uhm…" Gabi offered carefully, imagining a pink, frilly creation.

"Come to mine, after school." The blonde instructed, disappearing from view to flirt with the basketball team.

Gabi watched her work and tilted her head, imagining copying her routine. Would that really make her sexy, she wondered?

Before Troy, before she had gained this new interest, Gabi had lived a quiet little safe existence and breaking out of her shell wasn't easy.

It was like there were more people to watch her fail, to laugh at her if it all went horribly wrong.

She quietly pondered the…_strangeness_ of it all as she made her way to class, intrigued by what tonight might bring.

/

"Red leather?" Gabi crinkled her nose in disgust on entering Sharpay's boudoir and finding the grotesque item hung in full view.

"That's mine, silly…" Sharpay narrated…pushing by her to sweep into her room and open her closet door, revealing a room almost as large and filled wall to wall with clothes.

"Oh." Gabi closed her mouth and pinned her lips together in embarrassment.

Sharpay rolled her blue grey eyes at her affectionately and pulled her, holding up another dress on a hanger.

A very beautiful dress that Gabi wouldn't consider buying in a million years.

Yes, okay, it was short. She couldn't expect much else from Sharpay. But it wasn't her usual fabric or colour. It was a deep purple suedette design, short but beautiful. The top was asymmetrical- one thick shoulder strap on one side and strapless on the other, the material pin tucked to create small structures down the front to the low waist, where a thick, big buckled belt sat. Then the skirt- impossibly short- A-lined to a thick hem and created a somewhat Space- Age feel that Gabi was wary of.

Did Sharpay honestly think she could wear that dress? She felt kind of sick just thinking about it.

"It's the kind of dress I'd wear with silver heels and a little jacket…" Sharpay offered. "But I think you could rock it with your own accessories."

Gabi's mouth was open and her eyes were still calculating how much leg it would show.

"Try it on…" Sharpay invited easily, thrusting the item at her.

"Can I try it on at home?" Gabi asked meekly, wondering if she even owned shoes that would match.

The blonde girl squinted at her as if assessing her request. "Don't be shy, Gabi."

"I'd just like to try it on with my shoes at home." She lied, biting her lip.

"Okay." Sharpay allowed. "But you need to wear your hair _up. _And some simple earrings…"

"Okay." Gabi nodded, confused. This _was _just a party, right?

"Right, off you go then, Gabriella…" Sharpay announced cheerily.

Gabi looked around her awkwardly and scurried out of the closet toward the door. She paused and turned back to her unlikely friend.

"Thank you, Sharpay." She ventured, smiling a little before she left.


	18. Beautiful

Wow this story goes on forever lol ;)

And I don't know how to keep the thank you's interesting! I don't have the means to message you all personally but each and every one of you mean a lot to me :)

Keep telling me your fave bits!

Nikki- I agree, Vampire Diaries is the bomb!

18.

"Hello, Gabi." Greg greeted his daughter as she came through the front door, clutching something on a hangar.

"Hi, dad." She smiled back.

"Is that a...dress?" Greg wondered with a head tilt at the small garment.

"Uh…yeah…uh…can I go to a party on Saturday?" She asked nervously. It was the first time she had ever been invited to one so she'd never had to ask before.

"Oh." He lifted his brows, considering this as he came down the remaining stairs where he had paused.

She rolled her eyes up and begged him not to be weird.

"I think that would be okay, if you're back by curfew." He allowed.

"Midnight, dad?" She complained. "On a weekend?"

"Okay, I'll extend it an hour." He agreed, albeit with concern he didn't voice.

She nodded and looked to the stairs, wanting to go up but he was still at the bottom blocking the way.

"Is Troy going?" He asked, then.

"Mm-mm." She agreed, pressing her lips in, really wishing he would move before Troy saw her dress.

It was Greg's turn to nod. "Okay, well, be careful." He suggested.

Gabi flicked him a look and agreed, willing him out of her way.

"I have marking to do, I'll talk to you later." He announced, still in a daze of some kind, but Gabi inwardly cheered at being able to reach her intended destination.

She ran up the stairs and put the dress carefully on her bed, quickly stripping off her clothes to try it on.

It sat there like a glowing treasure until she unzipped it and slipped it up her legs, poking her arm into the one-strap and trying awkwardly to zip it back up.

She gave up and ventured to her mirror, surprised by what she found.

The dress was perfect on her.

It fit in all the right places and showed off her toned legs. All that dancing around her room came in handy somewhere, she mused.

She picked up her hair and pulled it to one side, practising different styles, but deciding a side ponytail looked better.

But what shoes?

Her closet was just a tiny cupboard compared to Sharpay's sprawl but she flung out some possibilities and gasped as she found a pair of round toed court shoes. They were black, kind of velvety, had a little strap across the foot and looked perfect.

They belonged to her mom and she hadn't worn them…but maybe now she would get to.

She slipped them on and buttoned the strap. Perfect.

A little smile snuck onto her face as she stared at the stranger in her mirror and she knew that this was the Gabriella Montez she had been searching for. And now she was found.

The realisation struck her deeply, knowing her mom had helped her find her beauty and she felt the tears bubble up. Half sad, half happy tears that enveloped her as she rolled onto her bed and hugged herself.

_Mom, you were right all along. I __**am **__beautiful. I just wish you could have seen me…I just wish I could have showed you._

"Gabi!" A loud knock preceded the high pitched voice and she gasped, quickly shedding the dress to answer the door, albeit a little flustered.

"Hi, Ellie." Gabi greeted patiently.

"You have to let me in there because if you don't, I might hit someone!" Ellie warned angrily, barging by her to enter her room.

"Sure…" Gabi frowned, looking behind her to the girl.

"I hate brothers!" She announced with folded arms.

"Troy?" Gabi checked, surprised that Ellie was annoyed with Troy when they had been nothing but close before.

Ellie glared at her and Gabi shrugged sheepishly. "Just checking."

"He ate my ice-cream. Every last spoonful!" Ellie announced. "_My _Caramel Chew Chew…the big, _fat_, greedy guts went and scoffed the lot!"

Gabi pursed her lips to gag her need to laugh at Ellie's outburst, then she composed herself enough to speak.

"Oh, sweetie. We can buy more ice cream; I'll go to the store right now…" She offered.

"_He _should get it." She insisted tightly.

Gabi did consider this and what's fair was fair. Troy _should _replace the ice cream he'd consumed. But she was piggy in the middle and she felt like she was playing mom in the middle of an argument.

"He should, indeed." Gabi agreed ruefully, trekking down the stairs to change into her boots. She knocked gently on the den door and waited for Troy to call her in.

"Get up, lazy butt. We have ice cream to replace." Gabi instructed.

Troy groaned and rolled over on the sofa. "She came to you?" He beseeched.

Gabi nodded and twisted her lips. "And I don't really want to be in the middle of world war three so you are coming with me."

"Fine…" He sighed out sulkily, rolling up from his lounging position.

/

"Troy?" The female voice questioned as he stood hand in hand with Gabi at the ice cream freezer in the mini-mart.

He turned to see who was calling his name and found a beautiful raven haired Spanish girl there.

_Oh holy fuck._

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, rather abruptly, bringing Gabi's gaze between him and the girl.

She sashayed up to him and tilted her head, pouting her full lips, then reached out to touch his jacket collar. "That's not very nice…"

Gabi frowned at the girl's blatant flirting with her boyfriend and folded her arms, feeling defensive.

The girl was _beyond gorgeous_, she looked like some kind of model and Troy was having trouble keeping focused. His body language screamed awkward.

"Hi." Gabi said, really loudly, completely fake in her friendliness.

The unknown girl offered her a quick tight smile.

"Oh, hi." She said vacantly, and then looked back to Troy. "Did you miss me?"

"Sasha…this is my girlfriend, Gabi." He managed to spit out, sweating in his nervousness now. They had to get out of here. _Fast._

"_You're _Troy's girlfriend?" Sasha asked with a Sharpay style tone, one that Gabi didn't care for. She didn't know how this girl and Troy knew each other but she was fed up of being put down.

"Yeah, miracles happen, get over it…" Gabi muttered and turned to go to the till.

Troy quickly followed her, avoiding any further conversation with Sasha until they stopped in the queue and she settled up behind.

"So, how have you been?" She asked him conversationally, drawing a death glare from Gabi.

"Fine." He lied, gritting his teeth.

"I missed you." She announced next and he closed his eyes.

_What was with this queue! Hurry up and serve!_

"Oh…" He pocketed his hands, cringing a little. "That's nice."

"Especially at night…" She purred into his ear.

He tensed at the very same moment Gabi's back went rod straight and he knew she had heard.

She squinted her dark eyes at him and shoved the ice cream tub into his arms.

"Have fun with this." She arched her brow angrily and stormed out of the mart.

"Gabi!" He called with a sigh, turning to Sasha. "What _is _your problem?"

"I want you back, Troy." She shrugged.

"You live on the other side of town." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"I'm home for a semester. Daddy wanted to see me or something." She explained.

He took a breath, realising his summer fling from last year was coming back to bite him in the ass good and proper. As if he really needed anything else to deal with right now…

"I'm with someone. In fact, I'm in love, so you can forget about us, it's not going to happen." He assured, stalking out to find Gabi and try and explain.

/

"Ice cream?" Ellie asked hopefully as Gabi flung the door open and then slammed it behind her.

"Ask your brother!" She suggested angrily, stomping all the way up the stairs to her room where she slammed another door, making Ellie cringe.

"Ouch…" She commented, looking behind her briefly with a confused frown.

Moments later, the door opened again to reveal Troy.

"Ice cream?" Ellie asked again.

"Sorry, monster, something came up…" He pressed his lips together and headed up the stairs after Gabi.

Ellie sighed. "Great, now I have to go to the shop myself…"

"Gabi!" Troy knocked on her door, calling loudly to be heard over her Green Day album.

"Drop dead!" She called back and he fisted his hand against the door, pressing his forehead there as he took shallow, panicky breaths and closed his eyes again.

_I am such an idiot! Geez, mom, you would not believe what an idiot I am. I disappointed you again. Just please don't let this be it…_

"You have to let me explain…" He insisted.

"It's perfectly obvious, Troy!" She screamed, the music stopping suddenly and the door ripped open to reveal her. Her eyes were bright with fury and her hair wild.

"It's not what you think…" He sighed.

"So you didn't sleep with that…that perfect human being?" She arched her brow and folded her arms in challenge.

He twitched his lips and dropped his gaze. "Okay, maybe I _did._" He admitted.

Her face dropped into one of utter hurt as he admitted his lie and that was even harder to watch than her anger.

"I'm sorry…" He said as quickly. "But I didn't tell you for a good reason…"

She squinted her eyes up, tears dropping down her cheeks as they ran out of space to lay on her eyes.

"You can go to hell, Troy Bolton." She announced, then slammed the door right in his face, turning her music back on, louder.

"_Fuck_." He swore, sliding down her door to sit on the floor outside her room with his head dropped in shame.

_Why did I ever get mixed up with that horrible, horrible girl?_

"Is everything okay?" Greg wondered from the top of the stairs. "I heard a lot of door slamming."

Troy lifted his eyes and wondered what he was supposed to tell the man. He was under his care now; but his warning had been very clear. If he hurt Gabi, then he'd pay for it. And he had hurt her, that much was bitingly clear.

He sank his teeth into his lower lip and thought of words that would adequately explain the situation.

"I guess I just proved exactly what a screw up I am…" He offered, launching from his sitting position to standing upright. "You have every right to throw me out."

Greg flicked his gaze between the sorrowful boy in front of him, standing like a man for his punishment; and to the closed door of his daughter's room.

"I need to speak to Gabi." He decided and Troy nodded, trailing sadly down the stairs, not going without a concerned look from Greg.

"_Don't give up on me now._" Greg whispered to himself, walking over to knock on Gabi's door.

There wasn't an answer so he decided to let her come out when she was ready and returned to his study with a stressed sigh.

/

There was a definite noise from the kitchen.

Troy debated going to investigate in case it was Ellie or Greg but he hoped to God it was Gabi so he could try and make up with her.

He pushed open the connecting door carefully, recognising her form at the sink, filling a glass with water.

"Gabi?" He padded into the kitchen, seeing her flinch at his voice.

"I thought I told you to go to hell." She stated with a sore, tight voice.

"I couldn't go without telling you how sorry I am…" He ventured, flicking his fringe away from his eyes as he advanced toward her.

"Don't touch me." She warned as he reached out a hand to her shoulder.

He dropped it and licked his lips, hating himself for what he had done. Why had Sasha had to turn up like that? And why did she have to tell Gabi about their regretful encounter? He just wanted to forget it ever happened and wipe it from his brain.

"I lied to you…" He admitted sadly. "And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…"

He heard her sobs erupt and watched as she placed the glass on the counter and wrapped her arm around her middle, covering her mouth with her other hand. He reached out for her again and she twisted away, now facing him.

"How many other girls have you slept with, Troy?" She asked, her body shaking.

"None. There's no others." He confirmed.

"You told me there was only one!" She argued back.

"I know…I know." He sighed. "But you don't know how much it took for me to get Sasha out of my life and out of my head…God, I never thought I'd have to see her again."

"Was she good?" She asked bitterly, surprising him. He didn't expect that from her and it knocked him for six.

"I met her when I went to the basketball summer camp last year." He began, looking to her to find her gaze on the floor, rising to his.

"I asked if she was _good._" She repeated.

He tilted his head and squinted. "Are you gonna let me explain or not?"

"Not." She decided, going to brush past him, where he stopped her by sliding his arm around her waist.

When she didn't move, he twisted to hug her from behind, brushing his lips to her ear.

"It was just _sex_, Gabi…" He murmured, sighing out against her hair. "I never made love with anyone but you."

She hitched again, hiccupping her cries out against the band of his arms, relief mixing with pain and jealousy.

_How could he do this? How could he lie to me like this?_

She was oh-so aware of his naked chest as he held her and she wished he didn't sleep topless right in that moment. His muscles pressed into her, firmly, enticingly.

He brought her hair back and kissed a bare part of her neck, softly, gently, to comfort.

She didn't move, though her tears had stopped, so he kissed again; and again.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me." His voice rumbled through his chest, the vibrations setting her skin alive with awareness.

It wasn't exactly what she had planned, but when his lips touched her skin, he ignited something inside that couldn't be ignored.

She twisted in his arms and tentatively met his mouth, their kisses slow and achingly real as they pressed together, needing to be closer.

His strong arms lifted her and carried her though to his den, depositing her down to the floor, where he began to kiss down from her mouth, slowly.

His lips sucked her neck, lowered to her collarbone while his warm, large hands rested at her waist. Slowly his thumbs crept under the material of her pyjama top and she let out a needy yelp as he threatened to remove it.

Her eyes opened to show her warning and he dragged his thumbs up her ribs, only then letting his lips follow the trail before he slid the top over her arms, to be left with her bare skin.

His smile was devilish as he appreciated her nakedness and she felt his look tug at something deep inside as he bent his body to kiss her again, intimately, right on her nipple.

Her hands wove into his hair and clutched his mouth to where the sensations were sweet and pleasurable. But against her will, almost, she needed more.

"Troy…" She panted, her hands going to his chest, grasping his firm body in her heady state.

He brushed his thumbs down her cheeks and waited for her words, knowing this moment was make or break. If she stopped him now, he might never get her back.

But she didn't. She walked him to the sofa and sat down on it, waiting for him to sit next to her, where they started kissing again.

She knelt up to reach his hair with her fingers and he rolled his hands over her hips, across her shortie-clad backside and down her thighs.

Hooking his thumbs under her shorts band, he scooped them down, smiling as she manoeuvred to kick them off, a little blush rising on her cheeks at her awkwardness.

"Don't laugh…" She admonished in a tender moment, one that had him reaching for her and hugging her to him tightly.

"You're so beautiful…" He husked, pulling back to kiss her again, finding her climbing across to straddle his lap, completely naked to his touch.

He didn't know where to touch first, his eyes flicked up and down and he licked his lips in anticipation of showing her how much he loved her.

He linked their fingers for a moment while he kissed her mouth, then dropped his lips again to her breasts, flicking his tongue over each budded nipple in turn.

She squirmed in his lap but he let his thumbs travel leisurely down her ribs, and then brushed one under her belly toward her dark curls below.

He met her gaze and gently laid her back on the sofa, rearranging himself between her thighs, able to kiss down her belly as he brushed his fingers gently over her thighs and closer to her intimacy.

"What…" She asked, knowing exactly what he was going to do, but having never experienced it before, feeling anxious about letting him touch her in that way.

He smiled and crawled up a little, darting his tongue under her ear. "Trust me…" He whispered, slightly ironically she mused as he suckled the tender part of her neck once more, then looked right into her face as his fingers traced ever closer to her throbbing need.

"Look into my eyes…" He instructed, just like before, just like he knew would bring her worries away and reveal only her desire, her utter need for him.

She bucked unknowingly for his touch and he smiled, dipping his finger into her heat as his blue eyes pierced hers and held her gaze until she closed her own with the overwhelming pleasure she felt.

Her little sigh out hardened him against her thigh as he slipped another finger deep inside and watched her squirm against his touch.

His kisses trailed back down, over her breasts, down her belly, down further until his tongue flicked somewhere she never expected, eliciting a shocked groan from her mouth at the hot excitement it leashed across her body.

She convulsed and tightened inside, desperate for more, knowing how his hard body could fill hers and bring that relief, but this time, she didn't need it.

Unknowingly, shockingly, she was orgasming to his very touch. Deep, bursting shudders of pleasure, warm ripples as she arched to extend the moment, she cried out right before she crashed back and rode the warm afterglow as she came back to her senses.

He was there, watching, smiling; and she blushed.

"How did you do that?" She wondered sweetly, making him touch her hair down her face.

"You're amazing." He said instead, ignoring her question. "I love you."

_God but being with her is nothing like being with Sasha or Sharpay. It's like everything inside of me wants to burst out and scream how amazing she is._

Her hands copied his and trailed through his hair, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you, too, Troy." She replied, and he felt so relieved in that moment, like she might actually be able to forgive him.

He cuddled her a little longer until they fell asleep together, then when he woke a little while later, he carried her to the bed and covered them with his duvet, resting lightly until the morning light came.

/

"Gabi! You better get yourself out here _right now_!" Greg called through the den door as he knocked loudly, too.

Gabi sat bolt upright in bed with a shocked gasp, then looked down to her naked state and gasped again, quickly grasping for her clothes but not able to reach them from the bed.

"What the heck…" Troy groaned beside her as she hopped out and quickly dressed, running to the door to reveal herself, messy, but in attendance at least.

"Dad." She offered, with a sheepish lip twist.

"I'm not even going to tell you what I'm thinking right now, because it's not for young ears!" He yelled, making her flinch. "But you better get up to your room and get yourself dressed for school before I really get mad!"

She nodded and scurried past him, wincing at being found in Troy's room. _How had that happened?_

"Troy!" She heard her father's booming voice continue and she cringed inwardly, praying he didn't get too much of her father's anger.

She rushed through her shower and threw on some clothes, running down to find Ellie sat in the kitchen, innocently munching on cereal.

"Where are they?" Gabi asked softly.

"Out there…" Ellie flicked her head to signal the back yard.

"What!" Gabi gasped, running over to the patio door and venturing outside.

Troy was dressed haphazardly in some sweat pants and a t-shirt, but still rubbed his arms against the cold morning air. She sped over and glared at her dad.

"He's freezing cold, dad!" She accused, flinging her arms around him.

Troy smiled meekly at Greg and lifted an arm to envelope her hug.

"I'm fine." Troy lied as Greg flicked his hard gaze between the pair of them.

"I was just having a man-to-man chat with Troy." Greg said pointedly.

"This involves me." She argued.

"You both know the rules." He re-iterated.

"I know. And we broke them. So we should be punished." Gabi invited.

"You're going to live with Aunt Harmony for a week." Greg decided.

"What?" Gabi burst out, shocked.

Troy just frowned confusedly, not knowing what this meant. Who was Aunt Harmony?

"Get inside and get some breakfast, I'll explain in a minute." Greg gruffed, heading back inside.

"This is ridiculous!" Gabi whooshed out a breath.

"Hey…" Troy nuzzled her ear. "Shh."

"He is _so _unfair!" She argued.

"He made it clear that he's holding me responsible for us…sleeping together." He hedged.

"That's stupid!" Gabi fumed.

"He asked me if we were safe, Gabi." He added, waiting for her to calm down.

She looked up at him and squinted. "We are."

"I know, but what was I meant to say? If I say yes, I'm admitting to us having slept together and if I say no I look irresponsible."

"God, this is a nightmare." She acknowledged. "I have to talk to him."

"I already did. Well, I tried. But mostly he kept calling me a hot rod and telling me I'd never sleep with you again…"

"Hot rod?" Gabi repeated, a giggle riding up her chest and bursting from her mouth.

"Man, he hates me right now." He bit his lip as her dancing eyes met his and she tiptoed to link her fingers at his neck.

"We should go inside…hot rod…" She teased, then kissed him quickly.

/

"Tell me about Sasha…" Gabi ventured on the way to school, hand in hand with Troy, their morning nightmare calmed somewhat.

Troy sighed and hunched a little, flicking his keen blue eyes to her. "Really?"

She nodded and tightened her hand around his.

"Well…" He blew out a breath. "I met her at camp. The basketball camp had two campuses for girls and boys but you know, we snuck out and…" He paused, realising this was too much detail. "And I met Sasha." He added, pausing.

"She's very beautiful." Gabi noted.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "And I guess I fell for it, her act. Because she screwed me over, big time." He mused.

"How?" Gabi wondered.

"She seduced me, one night. Crept into my room, handed herself to me on a plate, I guess I was flattered that a girl like that would even look at me…But it was just physical…" He added quickly to reassure her.

"I know." Gabi said quietly beside him.

"Are sure you want to hear all this?" He asked, kissing her knuckles.

"Please." She begged.

"Okay…" He sighed, then went on. "So the next day, I'm like the cat that got the cream, real cocky. Sixteen years old and a man…" He mused. "Until I find out she's from West High's cheerleading squad. New captain. Came to basketball camp 'cos she knew I would be there and used me to create jealousy among the team. Man, I was crushed by those guys…" He shook his head.

Gabi opened her mouth, her eyes wide. "The broken rib…" She remembered.

"Yup! Six games I was out for." He nodded and then smiled slowly. "How'd you know about that?"

She shrugged. "I hear stuff."

"You missed me." He accused.

She pursed her lips and blushed. "I guess that, too."

"I'm sorry that I never spoke to you…before…" He added.

She shrugged again. "It's okay…I kind of like that we didn't."

"You do?" He queried.

"It kind of means more, now." She described, referring to the changes he had been through, the fact they both had lost a parent.

"So, can you see why I wanted to keep that part of my life hidden?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "I can."

"And can you forgive me for lying?" He wondered next.

"I suppose." She allowed, still figuring it out.

He stopped her at the gates of East High and twisted his lips. "I promise you, I never meant to hurt you. It's not about us, or how many girls I slept with. It's just about me making a mistake and wanting to forget it."

"Okay." She nodded, leaning forward to cling her arms around his waist, letting him hug her for a moment.

"So, do you think your dad is serious about sending you to your aunt?" He asked next as they entered the busy corridor.

"Oh god, he is so annoying." Gabi sighed.

"Really, it should be me who leaves, I mean, it's your house." He argued.

"He'll calm down. I hope. And we'll talk it over. I really want to go to the party tomorrow so he can't ground us yet." She sulked.

"Well you will be a _naughty girl_," He murmured into her ear as she stuck her books into her locker.

"Don't do that Troy Bolton." She warned.

"_#Tonight, you'll be my naughty girl_…_#_" He sang softly, teasing her.

She swivelled and gave him a hot glare, but not with anger. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him close for a kiss, smiling as she let go.

"Gabi Montez- seductress shocker…" Sharpay announced behind them both.

Gabi shot Troy a look before she turned to her new friend.

"He asked for it." She defended, making Troy chuckle. He slipped his fingers through hers as they faced the blonde.

"Are you looking forward to the party, love birds?" She asked, flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

"If we're not grounded." Troy piped up.

"Oh, ew. I don't even want to know what you were doing to get grounded." Troy grinned and Gabi blushed, sending him a silencing glare.

"It's my dad, he's kinda strict." She shared shyly.

"Well Maybe I'll see you there, maybe I won't." She shrugged and headed off, leaving them both perplexed.

"She's weird." Troy decided, before they made their way to class.

/


	19. The Party

I have to say the favourite part of my day is sitting down and reading your reviews.

1. Because it reminds me why I love writing

And

2. Because you read it in such a different way than I can ever imagine and you bring up things I would never think of!

So just a quick word on the whole, Gabi having sex after being hurt by Troy thing. It's so easy to write those 'I hate you!' scenes and that's where most fics go with their characters once they've had a betrayal. But I wanted these two to be different. I wanted to show how far Gabi had come in her development in that she can't control her feelings for him, even when she's hurting. And so for these two, it seemed the perfect way to make up and for him to show her how he felt, too.

I hope it makes sense ;)

I'm away next week but I'll try and update on Sunday before I go

19.

"Pleeeease, dad." Gabi begged.

Greg flicked a look at his daughter as she stood in the doorway of his study and begged not to be sent to Harmony's as punishment.

His wife's sister hadn't spent an awful lot of time with the two of them since her death, but she was only a few blocks away and Gabi might learn something from her.

But what lesson was he actually trying to teach?

They _had _broken the rules, they weren't meant to sleep over in each other's rooms and it only made it worse knowing they were most likely having sex.

He didn't know for sure, because Troy had avoided the subject pretty well, but the change in Gabi was noticeable and he wasn't stupid.

He sighed and placed his pen down, beckoning her into the room. "Sit down." He invited.

Gabi perched on the chair opposite and he moved so she didn't feel as threatened.

"Tell me the truth…" He began. "Are you and Troy having sex?"

"That's private." She returned, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Okay…then tell me you are on the pill?" He questioned next.

She shook her head shyly.

"I'm making you an appointment." He decided. "And you're going to get some condoms and I'm not going to ask any more than that, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, and then flicked her eyes up. "But please don't send me to Harmony's."

He sighed. "Troy is clearing out the shed this weekend and you should serve your punishment, too."

"But the party is tomorrow! And it's the first one I've ever been asked to. Please can I go?" She begged.

"You can go." He allowed and she beamed. "But your staying at your aunt's until Sunday."

"Dad!" She whined.

"Get your stuff ready, I'll drive you there in ten minutes." He added.

Gabi gave up arguing. What was fair was fair. She had broken the rules. But it was going to be so weird without Troy and Ellie.

"Gabi are you going away?" Ellie asked as she sauntered in to find her packing.

Gabi looked up and smiled thinly.

"No, I'm being punished." She altered.

"What did you and Troy _do_?" She wondered sharply.

"We stayed over in his room together." Gabi supplied.

"But you did that all the time at my house…" Ellie frowned.

Gabi came over and placed her finger to the younger girl's lips. "Shh. That's our secret, okay?" She asked.

Ellie nodded. "Does your dad hate Troy, too?"

"No…" Gabi smirked, thinking actually he probably did right now, but not in the way Ellie thought.

"Because Josephine hates him and he was _so_ unhappy when she was here…" She worried.

"I know, sweetie. But my dad is just…upset with us both right now." Gabi managed to elaborate. "That's different than hating."

"Because you slept over in his room?" Ellie checked.

"Yup." Gabi confirmed.

"When are you coming home?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"Sunday." She confirmed.

"Scream!" Ellie cheered.

"Yup, right in time for Scream." Gabi chuckled. "I have to go…" She sighed.

"See you." Ellie called as she lugged her suitcase down the stairs.

"You're going for two days…" Her father reproached.

"I have a party, remember?" Gabi lifted her brow.

"Oh right, sixteen outfits and twenty pairs of shoes?" He muttered drily. "I'll put it in the truck." He added.

"I'll just say 'bye' to Troy…" She called, heading back through the house to knock on his door.

"Mm?" He called, lounging on the sofa watching TV.

"I have to go to my aunt's now." Gabi relayed.

"Now?" He frowned, getting up to hug her, his soft trousers and tee a comfort as she hugged him back.

"Yup. Until Sunday."

"Geez…" He sighed. "Am I picking you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah…about seven?" She checked and he nodded against her hair.

"I'll miss you, angel." He admitted, pulling back to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Me, too." She admitted, then detached herself. "See you tomorrow."

/

"There's the Wildcat…" Sasha purred into his ear as he cradled a cup of beer and waited for Gabi to return from the restroom. They'd got to the party ten minutes ago and Chad's house was alive with music and people, leaving them to perch on the stairs.

He had almost thought he'd turned up to the wrong house when he'd knocked on Harmony's door and found Gabi there, looking majorly foxy in a purple dress.

"Oh, wow." His brows shot up and his mouth fell open.

"What do you think?" Gabi asked shyly, checking her legs one more time.

His hot look held her still in the doorway while she tried to get her breath and he looped an arm around her waist, bringing their faces close.

"I think it's a good job you're my girl." He husked, framing her face to kiss her.

"Hello, handsome…" A jovial voice trilled behind Gabi, making her roll her eyes.

"Erm…hello…" He offered shyly, stepping back from Gabi.

"I'm Harmony, you must be Troy." The older lady introduced.

"That's me!" He joked, with a big nervous grin.

"I might have known you'd be good looking…" She said knowingly, making him awkward. He wrapped a hand nervously around the back of his neck, conscious of ruining his freshly gelled-back hair.

Gabi's eyes were already there, taking in the change of his look.

"I…uh….thank you…I guess…" He stammered.

"You know, between you and me, Greg is only worried because you're such a charmer…god knows he's always been protective over this one…" She tipped her head to Gabi and Gabi smiled thinly.

"Thanks, Harmony." Gabi said sarcastically.

"Oh, hush, petal. You don't know your own beauty. Honestly, you made me cry tonight, just seeing you all grown up in that dress…" Harmony smiled proudly.

"You do look amazing…" Troy added softly to the blushing girl. "As always." He added quickly, flashing her his dangerous smile and a dimple besides.

"Sure is a charmer…" Gabi told her aunt. "We better get going."

"Okay, cuties! Be home by one and no naughty business like you had at your dad's!" She called down the path with a laugh.

Gabi cringed and hid in Troy's side as he turned with a humoured wave to the lady, silently marvelling at her honesty.

"Wow, she's…." He searched for the word.

"Completely weird?" Gabi offered.

"Naw, she's cool…" He objected, opening the truck door to help her in, sliding an appreciative look up her bare legs.

"You should wear short skirts more often." He smiled as he started the motor and began to drive.

"Oh, sure." She rolled her eyes at his blatancy. Okay, she had wanted this, she had wanted to _look _sexy and she had most definitely wanted to _feel _sexy; and now she did.

But why did she feel like the old her was offended by this reaction?

Like she had to _be _a certain way to get noticed?

_You made your own bed, Gabriella Montez and now you are going to lie in it._

Troy reached across to touch her hand, offering her a bemused look, not sure if she was upset or not as she cradled her jaw in her palm and looked out of the window.

"Did I say something wrong?" He checked.

"No." She answered.

"Then is there something else?" He wondered.

"No."

"Are you okay?" He asked finally, pulling up in Chad's street.

"I'm fine." She replied and hopped out of his truck on her own, without waiting for him, and stood fidgeting on the sidewalk, nervously.

He walked around the truck to look down into her face. "What's up?" he asked.

"I told you, nothing." She repeated. "Let's just go inside."

He took a breath and decided not to push it, then linked their hands and brought her into the doorway of the house, the loud music seeping through and filling him with warmth.

He hadn't danced in such a long time; he couldn't wait to throw some moves tonight.

"I'm going to the restroom." Gabi announced and he called out to her that it was upstairs on the right as she abandoned him in the reception room.

"Catch you later…" He murmured to himself.

After that, he'd been hugged by Chad, pointed to the drinks source and got a drink and now hovered at the top of the stairs for her return.

Until Sasha had ruined the moment.

"What do you want, Sasha?" He asked coldly.

She leaned over toward him and reached for his ear. "You." She said flirtily.

"I told you, I'm taken." He said firmly over the music.

"You're flying solo tonight." She argued.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Gabi's here with me."

"Not right now…" She said as she pressed closer and put her hands onto his stomach. He dropped his empty drink and took her hands away just as Gabi ventured to the top of the stairs, finding them together.

"Oh, hello, sweetie." Sasha smiled.

Gabi flicked her eyes between those of her boyfriend- blue and honest- showing shock and pain- to those of the brazen beauty- calculating and feline.

She pursed her lips and considered her options.

She took one step down and paused. "That's my boyfriend you have your hands all over."

Sasha's smile dropped and Gabi felt a warmth spread through her tummy at her courage to say that. She didn't even know where it had come from.

"He's a real Wildcat in bed…or was that just with me?" Sasha asked.

Troy gave her a cold stare and reached for Gabi's hand. "You need to find a new hobby." He suggested.

"Come on, _Wildcat_." Gabi said indignantly, tugging him toward her. "I want to hear that growl…"

She led him up the stairs and what he thought was a show for Sasha turned out to be Gabi having a very real moment marking her stamp on him, as she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, right there on the landing.

He leaned back against the top banister and cradled her body, pushed back with the force of her embrace.

"Whoa…" He murmured, breaking their kiss.

"I can be that girl, Troy." She assured.

"I don't want you to be." He murmured back, touching her face.

She blushed and looked down, unlinking her fingers.

"Hey…" He called, hugging her waist. "You're amazing. Like you are."

"What if _I _want to be that girl? Do you think I'm being silly?" She wondered.

"What? No…" He said, dipping to meet her gaze, appreciating her beauty with just his eyes as he worked out what the issue was here.

"Then let me…" She begged, taking his hand and taking a breath before leading him into an empty room, closing the door behind them. "Let me make love to you."

He was truly stunned, to say the least. This was his girl, his Gabriella Montez, innocent, sweet Gabi that he loved to bits, inviting him to have sex with her _at a party _in full knowledge they could be caught.

"Gabi, I really don't think…" He began, only to have her mouth cover his and kiss him again.

"_Don't think…_" She urged, unbuttoning his pale blue shirt and pushing it from his body via his arms, her hands quickly dropping to his jeans to work the belt buckle.

"Gabi…" He pleaded again, confused between the fast rush of desire that was eating up his body and the fact his head was telling him something wasn't right.

She got the belt undone and unbuttoned his jeans, driving her hands down the back to grasp his backside and rid the denim simultaneously; and at that point, he moaned at the feel of her hands on his body.

He lifted his hands to brace her arms as she slid the garment down and let him step out of them.

Her mouth landed on his belly, causing a shocked gasp from him as he looked down and watched her trailing upward with his white vest, ridding him of that, too, leaving him in his boxers, hard and straining against the thin cotton.

"Geez, Gabs…" He groaned as she framed his face for another kiss, allowing him to tangle his hands into her hair, breaking the strands free of the ponytail she had perfected, tumbling the dark curls across her shoulders.

She quickly dipped her hands again to slide off his underwear and he looked at her beseechingly.

"Have you had alcohol?" He wondered.

She merely smiled and led him to the large sofa seat in the corner, sitting him there and standing before him.

"Don't leave me like this…" He begged, still not sure what to expect.

"How much do you want me, Troy?" She asked, enjoying her game now. When she had first started this little plan, she had felt the nerves running around her body screaming in terror but all she felt now was hot, liquid heat spreading through her veins as his erection stood proud in his lap.

"You can see…" He arched his brow, dropping his chin to his lap.

"_Tell _me…" She begged, reaching for her dress zipper, finding it and slowly rasping it down, brushing the strap over her shoulder teasingly, knowing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Gabi, please…" He argued, wanting to hold her now and kiss her more than she knew.

She dropped the dress over her curves and followed it with her hands, hooking her thumbs under her miniscule panties, leaving his gaze to roam her entire naked body.

"Want these?" She enquired.

"Take them off." He asked in a low, husky voice, right about ready to get up and pull her into his lap. But he didn't need to, because she came to him.

She slipped them off, went into her bag for a packet and walked toward the sofa, taking his hand to straddle his thighs and smiling in delight as his hands supported her hips.

"Nice hands." She smirked, rolling on his protection with care. "Among other things." She pouted with a slow feline smile, only then kissing him as he let his hands roll up her sides and thumb her nipples, already hard and aching for his touch.

"This isn't you…" He whispered, taking her bud into his mouth, thumbing her ribs and curvy waist, finally encompassing her thighs and pulling her closer.

"It's who I want to be…" She argued breathily, feeling bold in her actions, knowing his words were ultimately right. But she didn't care as she rid his boxers and only one thought was clear in her mind.

_This wasn't Gabriella Montez, school geek and daughter of a teacher._

_This was Gabriella Montez, sex goddess._

"I want _you, _Gabs…" He tried to fight as she leaned up, but his words were torn apart by the pleasure that erupted as she took him deep inside her hot, wanting body. "How I want you…" He repeated against the waves of ecstasy encompassing him just like she did.

"You have me." She assured, sinking her fingers into his hair as he leaned forward to suckle her breast again, crying out at the pleasure his tongue created there.

She arched and bucked and grinded against him to reach her peak, shocked when his thumb touched her nub. She gripped his shoulders, met his gaze, where she would usually close her eyes and this time the feeling was so intense, like she had never felt before.

"I…" She frowned, feeling like she was at the edge of the world and about to go over.

Her ecstatic sound was pure and real as she fell into the overwhelming waves and gave up to their tumbling pleasure, her absolute joy rolling down her cheeks in tears of happiness.

"Oh, angel…" Troy husked, brushing her tears away with his thumbs, wishing they weren't joined like this so that he could cradle her.

She sobbed against him, arms clung around his neck as he stroked her back and supported her with his other arm around her waist, whispering into her ear and kissing her hair.

"It's okay…shh…" He soothed, feeling her grow tired and limp.

Gently, he shifted them both, somehow, awkwardly, lifting her to lay her on the bed while he rid his used item and pulled on his boxers, returning to her quickly and encompassing her into a tender embrace, across his lap as he sat against the headboard and cuddled her.

"_#Earth_ _angel, earth angel, will you be mine…#_" He sang softly, smiling as the song sprang into his head.

"I'm sorry." She hiccupped, sniffling.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." He stroked her hair.

"I'm not upset." She ventured and he smiled lopsidedly.

"Sure." He counter-acted.

"I thought…I…" She struggled for the words and he hoped he would find out what tonight was all about- the tension on the way over, the sudden claiming of him. And this…her wanton show of desire that, although was very enjoyable; still had him perplexed.

"Tell me…" He invited softly.

"I was angry at my dad…for him being so weird about us having sex…and Harmony wouldn't stop saying how beautiful I was. And I _knew_ this dress looked amazing. And when I came out and she was so proud of me, I was even more annoyed because I wanted to be pretty without the dress, too." She described, meekly looking into his face.

"But you _are_… You are beautiful whatever you wear." He said bemusedly.

"But you didn't think so before. When I was just teacher's pet…" She argued.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I never thought that about you. And I love your style. I really do." He persuaded.

"And then you said how amazing I looked and I just felt like so _happy _and so _sad _all at the same time. Like this was meant to be the moment that I was really _me. _The moment that I was really _sexy._" She paused with a little frown. "When actually, the time I felt most sexy was…"

He lifted his brows, awaiting the end to her sentence. "Was..?"

"When you told me I look cute when I frown." She realised.

He laughed shortly. "But that was _ages_ ago. Before we even…" He shook his head.

"I know." She agreed.

"Well, you _do _look cute when you frown…" He ventured, making her smile.

"Charmer." She accused.

She looked down upon her naked body and twisted to get up to slip her dress back on, finding Troy there to zip it up while he donned his dark jeans and vest, picking up his crumpled blue shirt.

"Maybe I can go without this…" He mused.

"You look sexy like that." She complimented, tidying her hair back into a side ponytail, then wiping her make up streaks away.

"So do you, Miss Montez…" He grinned, going over to kiss her once more.

"Hey! Whose making out in there?" Chad banged on the door, making them both jump.

Troy opened the door with a flourish and waited for Chad's face to drop.

"Tis, I, Troy Bolton!" Troy announced jokily.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Get your butt out here and dance, captain."

"Wait…" Troy paused, holding out his hand for Gabi, which she took shyly and appeared before Chad. "I need a dance partner…" Troy explained.

Gabi shrugged shyly and followed him out of the room, heading to the dance floor.

Taylor was there, and Sharpay, who exclaimed over how good the dress looked on Gabi and insisted she keep it. Gabi accepted and lost track of Troy while she got to know her new friends better, but eventually went to search for him when it got to 12.30pm, knowing their curfew was up soon.

He was by the pool, with the basketball team, seemingly downing shots.

"Hey! Bolton! Here's your girlfriend!" Jason announced rowdily as Gabi crept up toward them from the shadows.

She paused and swallowed, twisting her lips. _Where was Chad?_

"Troy, we have to go now." She offered nervously, twisting her hair and crossing her legs as she felt eight pairs of eyes fall upon her.

"Oops!" He giggled as he tried to stand and almost fell over.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, horrified.

"Hey, li'l darlin'," A dark hair boy called, one she didn't know. "He's with the boys, you just run along to daddy, okay?"

"Nope…" Troy was saying, still trying to get back up, succeeding, and then swayed a little. "Nope, I'm goin'…"

"Whipped." The dark haired boy accused.

"She's my girl, okay?" Troy pointed at Gabi and she shrunk a little. She waited while he staggered toward her, his previously tamed hair now dropping down. "She's beautiful!" He defended slurrily, reaching her and casting an arm around her shoulders.

"Mm, nice. Okay, let's go…" Gabi sighed.

"Nice ass!" The boy called behind them and Gabi rolled her eyes, carrying Troy away from the group of rowdy boys and to relative safety, back to the truck.

_Now what?_

"I'm going to drive, okay?" She asked him. "But open the window, because if my dad sees you like that, we'll get grounded for good."

"I'm fine!" He assured drunkenly, making her sigh as she drove him back to her house, ready to drop him off and walk to Harmony's.

But he was fast asleep when she stopped and she couldn't wake him for love nor money.

"God dammit, Troy Bolton…" She cursed, going round to the passenger side and opening the door, only to have him roll out toward her before she could prepare to catch him and his weight knocked her to the ground, where he moaned to signal he was awake, before wretching and puking.

Right down her dress.

She looked to the skies and mentally thanked someone for her luck, then closed her eyes in controlled patience.

First things first, how to get him _up._

Somehow, with the will of an ox, she got him upright, managed to act as a support for him while he weaved down the path, even succeeded in unlocking the door and getting him inside without rousing her father.

Finally, with a big sigh of relief, she deposited him on the sofa bed in the den and quickly looked around for something to change into for the ride home.

She grabbed his blue shirt that he'd tied round his waist and slipped off her dress, folding it to take with her and hide until she could get it dry cleaned.

_There._

Now all she had to do was explain to Harmony why she was rolling in at gone 1am in Troy's shirt…_easy stuff._

"Gabriella Estelle Montez…" Greg's tone carried down the stairs as she reached the front door in a tiptoe, making her cower.

"It's not what it looks like." She said immediately, turning toward his voice.

"You're not sneaking out of my house wearing Troy's shirt?" He asked.

"Well, yes, that…but…" She began.

"I think we need to speak to Harmony about you staying there a little longer." He suggested tiredly, coming down the remaining stairs and taking the truck keys from her.

"But…" She argued.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked sharply.

What was she meant to say? No, it was Troy? And get _him _into trouble, too?

"I only had a little…" She lied.

"What did I say about that boy being a bad influence…?" He sighed.

"It can only be a good thing?" She suggested cheekily.

"Very funny, Gabi. Get in the truck."

/

"Greg, Gabriella is a teenage girl who just discovered boys…" Harmony defended. "A cute one at that…" She added with a smile.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously…" Greg mused.

"What, you never went to a party and got drunk? Got sick down your clothes?" She questioned, reading the situation quite clearly.

"She was sneaking out, Harmony. After I caught them sleeping together. And she has his top on, its obvious what was going on…" He frowned.

"So what's the issue? That she had a drink or that she's sleeping with Troy?" The older lady asked honestly. "Because neither are the end of the world."

"The issue is, I can't seem to discipline either of them and I'm a _teacher _for crying out loud!" He argued, frustrated with himself.

"You're not their father, Greg. Well, Gabi's…" She mused again to herself with a smile. "You don't expect them to take orders, do you? At seventeen?"

"Yeah, I do." He ground out.

"Then zero points to you, big shot teacher. You've got to let them _be._ They'll make their mistakes, you'll be there to pick up the pieces and you'll watch it happen over again. But you remember the days when you wanted your freedom? Let them break the rules and stop pretending your daughter is not having sex." She finished pointedly.

"I could kill him…" Greg muttered.

"Well…don't." Harmony suggested and he lifted his dark eyes, actually allowing a smile.

"Great advice." He remarked.

"You only want to kill him because it's your daughter. No doubt he's a good boy and you wouldn't care less if it was anyone else's girl." She reasoned.

"He's a bad influence…" Greg argued.

"Baloney…" Harmony got up, signalling it was time for him to leave. "She's a girl looking for a way to rebel and she's found it with him."

"Fine…but she's staying here until I can look at her again." He decided.

"Just _think_, Greg. Think how she feels when you make it such a _big deal _that she's in a relationship. Think how she feels that you disapprove of the boy she _loves._" Harmony pleaded as they stood on her veranda.

He screwed up his face and squinted at her. "Did she tell you that?"

"Does she need to?" Harmony asked back. "I saw it the moment she opened the door to him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, just like hers."

"Then I don't know what I'm going to do…." He sighed as he twirled the truck keys in his hand and headed back home.

/

"Is he _really _mad?" Gabi asked her aunt the next morning, coming down to breakfast in her proper pyjamas.

"Well…what's the scale?" Harmony asked back, sipping her coffee, and then rising to get Gabi a juice.

"One to ten." Gabi offered.

"He's not _really _mad." Harmony offered. "But he's not very happy."

"I didn't even _do _anything! I just borrowed his top because my dress got…" She paused, looking away.

"Puked on?" Harmony asked knowingly, receiving a panicked look from Gabi. "I soaked it overnight and it's in the soft wash."

"Thank you." Gabi mumbled, blushing.

"So it wasn't you that was drinking…" Harmony guessed.

"No, but I couldn't very well tell _him _that, because he's already mad at Troy because we slept together." She rolled her eyes.

"Its hard, cutie, for father's to see their daughter's growing up. It's a full house and he has a lot on his hands." She added.

"Can I live here?" Gabi asked, creating a chuckle from Harmony.

"I'm sure you don't really mean that." Her aunt said.

"Maybe I do," Gabi considered.

"I'm going to drive you home today. I know you're meant to stay here until whenever your father decides your allowed back in the house, but I don't think it's right. I think you and Troy need to work out how you're going to abide by the rules…" She suggested.

"By moving to Australia where he can't find us." Gabi suggested sulkily.

Harmony laughed at the girl's wit. "Or just staying in your own room, mm?"

Gabi nodded with big brown eyes. "It's not like we _planned _to fall asleep together."

"Of course not…" Harmony agreed soothingly, smiling secretly as they had breakfast together and Gabi felt like this wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe she could stay here for a little while longer.


	20. Life with Harmony

Thanks everyone for your comments as usual. I have a holiday now until next Sunday so you probably won't have an update until Monday next week.

In the mean time check out this cool little story about Troy swapping places with his twin brother- and spending a fake honeymoon with Gabi! Is it Love by Elle on air. I just love the premise of it :)

Oh, and please review hehe.

20.

"What's 'firmament'?" Troy asked from Gabi's lap, in their usual studying pose.

"Troy, what are you reading?" She asked, biting the end of her pencil as she worked out a tricky math problem.

"Chapter 8 of the English assignment." He answered.

"It means…heaven…or the sky…" She supplied.

"It's great being friends with you." He decided, making her smile.

"Yuk." Ellie interjected from across the room.

"What's up, shortie?" Troy called over.

"You, being all…soppy." Ellie complained.

"I'm not soppy!" Troy argued, sitting up, allowing Gabi to focus on her homework while he debated with his sister.

"Are too." She replied.

"Am not."

"Gabi, he is too, isn't he?" The young girl drew her into the argument.

"Totally." Gabi smirked, sticking her tongue out to Troy.

"Man, I'm gonna get you…" He growled, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her ear playfully.

"Troy! I'm trying to work!" She giggled, just as the door opened and her father came in, bringing them both back to their sitting positions, formally.

"Working hard I see…" Greg noted drily.

"Dad…" Gabi rolled her eyes at him.

"I was joking…" He smiled a little.

"Mr. M?" Ellie piped up.

"Yes, Ellie?"

"Can you please tell Troy that he is too, soppy?" She beseeched.

"Hey!" Troy blushed, sending Ellie a glare. "Tell tale."

"Ah…I'd really rather not…" Greg arched a brow. "But I would like to borrow Gabi for a moment…"

Gabi nodded and stood up, placing her book down, sending Troy a reassuring look before she went out of the room.

"You are such a monster." Troy accused his sister.

Ellie poked her tongue out and then twisted her lips.

"Are we gonna get in trouble?" She wondered.

"What for?" He asked back, confused.

"Because we were meant to stay here and be good and then you went and broke the rules so maybe Mr. M won't want us now and we'll get in trouble because the Judge said he could have us…" She rambled, amusing Troy.

"No-one will get in trouble, Elle. Well, maybe me…" He shrugged.

"Can you and Gabi not sleep over anymore? Just so we don't get taken away again?" Ellie beseeched.

"Wow…" Troy whooshed out a breath, considering the question. "You know, we won't get taken away because I broke the rules…" He offered.

"Okay" She smiled a little. "I guess it's okay then. I know you're with Gabi now, but you're still my brother and..." Ellie shrugged awkwardly and he realised then that he might have been neglecting her little. Ever since they had moved in with Greg and Gabi, he'd had a new lease on life and freedom he wasn't used to. But Ellie had kind of been left out.

"I still love you, shortie." He assured and she lifted her eyes and smiled a big, wide smile.

"I love you, bro." She replied, getting up to hug him on the sofa.

"We'll always have each other, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She agreed, leaning into his arm.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." He added.

"It's okay."

They tipped their heads together and before he knew it, they had dozed off, oblivious to Gabi returning to the room and spying them, smiling softly and creeping back out.

/

"Okay, I haven't been in this attic for years…" Harmony announced.

"Why am I cleaning out the attic?" Gabi asked flatly.

"Troy has the garage back home, you have the lovely warmth and comfort of inside the house, be grateful." Harmony cajoled.

"This is more punishment?" Gabi wondered.

"Well, apparently, being here isn't true punishment. It's just to keep you and Troy apart to 'consider the consequences of your actions'," Harmony quoted her father.

"Oh, joy." Gabi sniped, looking around the dusty, filthy area.

"Well, he's allowed over for dinner tonight while Greg and Ellie have Amelia round, so there is a light at the end of the tunnel…"

"Really?" Gabi asked hopefully.

"Yup. Anyway…there's something up here I think you might like…" Harmony narrated as she crossed the space and found a huge trunk. "Aha!"

"It looks like a treasure chest…" Gabi remarked.

"Well, it is…kind of. It's your mother's old clothes. From the sixties when we all wore crazy things that made our parents want to disown us…" Harmony recalled gleefully.

"Kinda like dad, then." Gabi smirked.

"If you saw what he used to wear…" Her aunt Smiled.

"Ew." Gabi screwed up her face.

"Well, I've seen your little dresses and tops and I think something might be of use to you in here, so we may as well bring them out and wash them." Harmony explained.

"Cool!" Gabi enthused, actually beginning to like this task. She _never _got to do anything remotely girly and she didn't like going to the mall for the latest fashion, so this might just be an enjoyable punishment.

"Oh gosh" Harmony laughed as she pulled out a long, red dress. "This is my prom gown!"

Gabi widened her eyes at the brightness of it and smiled gently, fingering through the knitted cardigans she found.

"Oh, wow…" She said, awed, pulling out a burgundy cotton dress, delicate and tiered, pin tucked, ruched, just…beautiful.

"See…" Harmony arched a brow, watching as she pulled out more soft, baby-doll type dresses, her mouth going wider each time.

"Oh my god, no way…" Gabi gasped, standing up with a frilled waistcoat. "This would look amazing with my floral dress and brown boots."

"It's yours, cutie." Harmony insisted.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she smiled, hugging her aunt quickly.

"What about this?" the older lady asked, holding up a red all in one suit that had pockets and a military feel.

"I'm sixteen…" Gabi reminded her.

Harmony shrugged. "It's not revealing…"

"It's sexy." Gabi said softly, afraid to even start falling in love with it, because it _was _amazing.

"Have it. Just hide it from pops, huh?" Harmony winked.

Gabi smiled and added the item to her growing pile.

"CROCHET!" She shouted excitedly, lifting out a cream bolero.

"This is ugly…" Harmony announced, holding up a structured shift dress in grey.

"Not with a belt…" Gabi argued. "And a purple cardigan…"

"You may as well take the lot." Harmony suggested warmly.

"Okay, if you don't mind…" Gabi hedged.

"Get it out of my loft and into use." She agreed. "Now let's get that red all-in-one washed so you can wear it later."

Gabi looked up to her in surprise and her aunt smiled knowingly. "Don't look so surprised, cutie."

/

"We're supposed to be watching Grease…" Gabi complained as Troy's hand once again roamed up her thigh, where her legs were comfortably laid in his lap.

"You will wear these amazing outfits…" He argued, leaning over to try and gain a kiss.

"Just one…" She measured, shifting her legs and letting him crawl up between her thighs to kiss her and as soon as his lips met hers, she knew it wouldn't stop at one kiss.

She sank her hands into his hair to bring him closer and pressed her tongue into his mouth, seeking more.

"Didn't I tell you not to kiss me there?" She whispered as he tucked finger under the neckline of her red suit and kissed the flesh he revealed between her breasts.

"I'm a slow learner…" He grinned, sneaking his hand up and over her breast to cup the flesh and thumb her nipple.

"We'll get in trouble again…" She whined, reaching for his shoulders, running her hands up into his hair as he lowered his mouth to drop another slow, deliberately soft kiss right there, on the swell of her breast.

"Man, you gotta stop talking dirty…" He teased, breaking open the poppers of the top to kiss down her belly.

"I'm not!" She cried indignantly, closing her eyes as his tongue flicked into her belly button. "Please…"

"Please what?" He smiled his ridiculously sexy smile and met her gaze.

She paused for a moment as she decided exactly what it _was _she wanted. Or in this case, not what she wanted, but what was _best._

"Let me be a good girl for one night?" She pleaded.

He sighed and settled for her request, rolling back up to his previous sitting position.

"Just don't let it get out that I'm a good boy." He smirked as she did up her top.

She let a smile flash across her lips before she sat up, too, wondering if he was happy to snuggle.

He lifted his arm to encompass her into a hug and she placed her legs back into his lap, receiving his other arm across them as he pulled her close.

"Is this ok?" She checked, a little nervous.

"Absolutely." He grinned, leaning to kiss her hair.

"I mean…the other girls…would they have…" She wondered.

He looked to her and pursed his lips. "I thought we already decided that other girls were not important."

"We did." She hitched a sigh, still curious about her reactions compared to others.

"Good, because then you know that snuggling with you means so much more to me than anything else with any other girl." He re-iterated.

"I love you." She stated, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Love you, too, angel." He replied, settling back.

/

"So, you got drunk at this party…" Harmony asked Troy outright as they sat in the kitchen with cocoa, Gabi having vanished to get a book for Troy before he drove back home.

He darted his eyes up under his blocking fringe. "Wow…" He let out a breath.

Harmony tilted her head and pressed her lips in. "I'm only asking…" She said more softly.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted quietly.

"But Greg thinks it was Gabi." Harmony supplied making his eyes widen.

"Oh." He said, surprised.

"And he found her in one of your shirts, which is why she's staying here longer." The older lady relayed.

"Why are you telling me this?" He wondered.

"Because I think you need to take responsibility for your actions. And the sooner you do, the sooner Gabi stops being punished." She lifted her brow.

He nodded, his fringe flopping right down.

"Do me a favour, Troy?" Harmony asked and he slowly peeked up.

"Get your hair cut…" She asked drily, shocking him even more.

"Okay…" Gabi narrated, pushing open the kitchen door. "Here it is…"

She looked up and sensed the unspoken conversation in the room, stilling the air with tension.

"Is everything okay?" She asked suspiciously.

"Everything is great, angel." Troy answered, getting up. "Thank you for finding the book, I'll pick you up for school, okay?" He asked and she nodded faintly, still flicking her gaze between the two of them.

"Okay…" She agreed vaguely.

He bent to kiss her cheek, allowing her a quick hug around his neck. "See ya." He smiled.

"Yeah…see you…" She agreed, now focusing on Harmony.

"So, is all the homework done?" Her aunt asked.

"What did you say?" Gabi asked, eyes slitted.

"Nothing…" Her aunt lied.

"You did because it was weird when I came back." Gabi folded her arms.

"You know, if that boy lived with me, he wouldn't be walking around looking like he just crawled out of bed…" Harmony commented with a shake of her head.

"You have no right to judge him!" Gabi argued defensively. "He's been through a lot."

"I know…" She cocked her head. "But he's not going to get better with you lot babying him. He needs to be a man now… and iron his clothes…" She added drily.

"Then maybe you should foster him and Ellie." Gabi arched her brow in challenge.

"Oh no…" Harmony shook her head.

"Why not, you have your licence?" Gabi added knowingly.

"I gave that up a long while ago." Harmony reminded the young girl.

"Then don't be down on him. We're trying our best…" Gabi pointed out, turning to run up the stairs.

Harmony let out a sigh and turned to look out of the kitchen window, into the dark.

_/_

"Ellie!" Troy called up the stairs, not finding an answer and heading out to the kitchen.

"Elle!" He called again, not seeing her, a frown appearing.

"El…" He was cut off when he turned to find Greg behind him, having just come through the kitchen door.

"Oh, hi." Troy greeted. "Have you seen Ellie?"

Greg frowned, too. "She was in her room, doing homework…"

Troy walked by him to run up the stairs, opening her room door after a knock, only to find the space empty.

"Where are you, monster?" He asked himself, then turned and headed back down to Greg.

"She's not up there…" He supplied.

"She's not?" Greg looked worried. "Then where..?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "The park!" He guessed. "She always used to run off to the park when she was upset about mom and dad…"

"Then we better go and get her…" Greg decided, grabbing his keys.

It was dark and there was no sign of her and Troy felt a fear creeping into his tummy, making him feel sick with the washing machine effect it seemed to have.

"Where is she?" He pleaded with the adult.

"I don't know…Is there anywhere else you can think of?" He asked, flipping open his phone to call Amelia's parents.

"She's not there." Greg offered, watching Troy's face pale. "But I only took Amelia home an hour ago so…"

"How about the mini-mart? She went out for ice-cream the other day…" He suggested.

They jumped back into the car and trawled the aisles, finally heading home to check she hadn't returned.

"She's not here!" Troy panicked. "I'm calling the police!"

"Wait…" Greg placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Let me check with Gabi, first…"

Another call revealed no more information, but now Gabi was involved and she was upset at Ellie's disappearance.

"What if Josephine came back?" Gabi had asked fearfully, putting a horrible thought into her father's mind.

"I'm calling the cops." Greg agreed, watching Troy as he ran both his hands into his long hair.

/

"I'm gonna kill that squirt when we find her…" Troy mumbled, his flashlight swishing left and right as he and Chad pounded the streets.

Greg was searching, too, teamed with Gabi and Harmony had taken a third route with her neighbour, Dean.

"She's gonna be okay, dude…" Chad offered weakly.

"Not when I find her, she won't…" Troy threatened.

"Hey…" Chad frowned. "Do you think Gabi might be right…we should find Josephine."

Troy sighed. "I don't know where she's staying…"

"There are only three hotels in town, let's check them all out." His friend suggested.

"Okay." Troy nodded curtly, and then looked to Chad's dark face. "Thank you."

"What are team-mates for?" Chad asked, making Troy smile with his insistence at referring to him as part of the Wildcats, even though he hadn't played in months.

"Helping to find annoying sisters…" Troy answered, covering his worry with humour.

/

"She's in good care, constable…" Josephine Bolton relayed over the telephone, noting Ellie's folded arms and dark, angry eyes.

"Am not!" The girl yelled petulantly, making Josephine smile.

"Yes, I found her wandering the streets…under no supervision…at night…" The woman explained.

Ellie snarled at her, wondering how much more baloney she could possibly make up.

Well okay, maybe that wasn't _entirely _untrue, but she wasn't in danger like Josephine was making out.

"I'll look forward to your visit." Josephine ended the call and turned to the girl.

"You and Troy both seem to have a penchant for getting into trouble." She noted smugly.

"I was just getting my cardigan from the park…I left it there when I went with Amelia…" The girl sighed, repeating her story for the fifth time.

"None the less, Mr. Bolton has informed the authorities as he seems unaware of your…trip." The older woman said haughtily.

"Oh crap…" Ellie frowned, annoyed at herself now.

"Mind your language!" Josephine barked, frightening the teen.

"Alright…" Ellie sighed.

"You'll learn soon enough that I won't stand for this behaviour. Your father would turn in his grave if he saw what you were up to!" She accused.

"Actually he probably would turn in his grave at what you're doing, too, lady." Ellie smarted back.

A fast, slick slap sounded across her cheek and she stood up in defence, holding her stinging skin. "How dare you!" Ellie cried.

"How dare _you, _child. Now sit down and shut up. And if I hear one peep from youyou'll get another, do you hear me?" Josephine got close to her face and Ellie sobbed in fear.

"I hear." She confirmed, sitting back in her seat and crying quietly to herself.


	21. Haircut

Thanks for the reviews guys! I was gonna go to bed but you made me smile so I posted before I sleep :D

Hope you like it.

21

"We found her." Greg relayed quickly as the six of them met back at his house.

"Where?" Troy asked quickly, looking for her.

"She's with Josephine." Greg said the words Troy had been dreading and when he and Chad hadn't located her at any of the hotels, he began to hope that Josephine had left town for good and that his sister was just playing games.

But now he felt even more remorse for neglecting her these last weeks. Was she trying to prove that she could be missed?

"_Where. Is. She?_" Troy asked with slow patience.

"We don't know, yet. The cops are going out there to find out what happened. They've asked me to go, too." Greg explained.

"I'm going." Troy decided quickly.

"I don't know if you can…If they think she ran away because of one of us then it won't help having you there."

"She's my sister." Troy reminded the man. "She's all I have. I'm not asking, Greg." He used the man's name, appealing to him on a man-to-man basis.

"Fine, but you stay _in _the car." Greg bargained.

Troy nodded shortly and bid goodbye to Chad with a quick hug. Harmony took her neighbour to the door, and then turned to speak with Greg for a moment, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Gabi was distraught but Troy couldn't comfort her right now.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"I know." He replied, hugging her, letting her arms wrap around him as he closed his eyes.

"I wish I could go with you." She offered.

"It's ok. I'll be okay." He insisted.

"Don't do anything stupid." She begged knowingly, drawing a tight grin from him.

"I promise." He replied.

"I love you." She added, repeating her frequent words, not caring if her father heard, which he had; heading back towards them.

"Wait for me, angel." He smirked, just like he was going to war and she were his heroine.

"I will." She hitched a little smile back, touching his face.

"I love you." He stated, dipping to kiss her forehead, looking up as Greg came into his line of sight.

"You ready?" Greg asked, not sure how he felt about hearing his two teenagers declaring their love for each other. He would have to deal with that later; there were more pressing issues at hand.

/

"She's twelve years old…she slipped out of the house…its not the first time this has happened to any parent in the world over…" Greg sighed, talking to the officer outside Josephine's home.

Troy was pacing up and down by the car, unable to be restrained in his seat any longer.

"I understand that, sir, but you can appreciate from our point of view, we have a delinquent child under custody battle…" The officer returned.

"Which technically makes this abduction." Greg arched a brow.

"I am aware of that and we are just interviewing Ellie to gauge her feelings before we make any final decisions."

"She should be charged!" Troy finally shouted, heading over to the two adults. "She can't just take a kid off the street and not be punished!"

"Troy…" Greg said calmly, turning to press a hand to his chest to stop him intimidating the officer.

"You're the brother?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm her brother. I'm all she has left, okay?" He asked tensely.

"I understand you upset, Troy…" The cop began soothingly.

"Don't bring that bullshit with me!" Troy argued. "That _woman _in there beat me black and blue! I don't want my sister anywhere near her!"

Greg's mouth opened at Troy's admission and even the officer looked taken-aback.

"We…we haven't been informed of this…" He began hesitantly.

Troy relaxed from his fighting pose and took a breath. "Well now you have. So get her out, do you understand?" He asked slowly.

The officer nodded, speaking into his walkie-talkie and Troy turned to Greg with an angry-cum- sheepish look.

"Sorry." He bit out.

"Don't be." Greg said softly. "I'm proud of you, Troy."

It seemed to take forever, but eventually Ellie was led out, wrapped in a blanket looking very much like the child she was. The image broke Troy's heart because all he ever saw was her fighter-side, her sassiness and even in her tears she had never looked so vulnerable.

"Elle…" He let out a breath, so relieved to see her, frowning at the red mark on her cheek.

She dropped the blanket and ran for him, hugging him tightly around the middle.

"Did she hit you?" He asked her right away, knowing the answer.

"I love you, Troy." Ellie whispered into his jumper. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you, shortie. And you have nothing to be sorry for." He assured.

"I shouldn't have left without telling Mr. M…" She worried.

"It doesn't matter now, you're safe."

"I'm sorry, Mr. M…" Ellie lifted her sorrowful eyes to the older man and he smiled, stroking a hand down her hair.

"It's okay, Ellie." He assured. "Troy, I have to talk with them…" He indicated to the officers.

Troy nodded and scooped an arm around his sister, leading her back to the car and sitting her inside, retrieving her slightly muddied blanket and re-arranging it around her shoulders, then brushing her hair down softly.

"You look like Malibu Barbie after one of her parties…" He remarked teasingly, crouching before her outside the car and pulling her blanket round.

"I was so afraid, Troy." Her big brown eyes rolled up and met his.

"I know, Elle. And I promise, I'm not gonna let her anywhere near you again." He added.

"I know…what she did to you…" She hedged with a crease of her brow.

"I wish you didn't." He mumbled, flicking his fringe down.

"You should have told mom." Ellie beseeched and that made him cry. Just her simple words, the hindsight that it would have been okay for him to tell her, it all just built up and broke the dam.

"I know…" He said through his tears.

Ellie reached forward and hugged him around the neck, blanket and all as she clung to him and comforted him.

"We need to get home to Gabi." Ellie sighed. "She'd know what to say."

"You're doing pretty good, yourself, monster." He winked, drying his eyes then.

She smiled a little and got comfy in the car seat while Troy shut the door gently and came to sit beside her, awaiting the news.

/

"I haven't made beans on toast in years…" Harmony commented as she served up three plates of the light snack, to three very well behaved teenagers.

"It looks awesome." Troy enthused with easy charm, offering a smile.

"I'm cutting your hair after dinner." Harmony told him and he smiled fearfully.

"You are?" He asked.

Gabi looked quizzically at her aunt. "Don't make it ugly." She asked.

Troy chuckled beside her, which started off Ellie giggling and soon all three of them couldn't contain their contagious laughter.

"I used to be a hairdresser, you know." Harmony let them all know.

"Do mine!" Ellie begged cutely.

"I can trim your bangs…" Harmony nodded thoughtfully.

Ellie nodded enthusiastically and Gabi smiled softly. "I can blow dry it after, if you like…"

"Okay." Ellie agreed shyly.

"And me?" Troy asked handsomely.

"Maybe." Gabi offered teasingly.

Harmony watched them settle into familiar banter and cleared up the table when they finished eating, surprised to find the boy at the sink, ready to wash up the plates.

She padded over and touched his forearm to pause him from filling the sink.

"You don't need to do that here." Harmony smiled in gratitude.

He looked up, his blue eyes showing his surprise.

"It's like…" He frowned. "Habit…or something." He shrugged.

"My dishes can wait until tomorrow." She assured.

He pressed his lips together and checked over Harmony's shoulder to make sure the girls were still at the table before he met her gaze again, flinging his fringe back.

"Have you heard from Mr. M?" He asked.

"He just told me to look after you all until he comes to pick you up." She relayed honestly.

"Will he be okay?" He asked, even more vulnerability showing through those blue eyes of his.

Harmony considered him and smiled gently. "He has us, doesn't he?" She asked.

"You know…" He said huskily. "I never thought I'd be talking about Mr. M like he's…" he paused.

"Family?" Harmony suggested.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"It kinda creeps up on you sometimes, but when you find people that fit, you gotta embrace it." She smiled.

"It's all because of the angel my mom sent me." He said, looking past her to the table.

Harmony followed his gaze and it landed upon that of Gabi, smiling with her mouth wide and her teeth flashing, something she also hadn't done much of since Leyla had passed.

She missed her sister, too, like you missed an arm or a leg, but she was learning that life went on. And love healed almost any pain.

Troy's words were so meaningful that Harmony was surprised they came from him, a teenage boy; it was so unusual. But what he had been through, nothing surprised her.

"Right, sit!" She commanded, snapping him out of his daze to manoeuvre him toward a chair, digging into the laundry cupboard for her hairdressing bag.

She pulled it out and smiled innocently, sitting him in a chair and looking at his critically.

"What do you think girls? Buzz cut?" She called across the kitchen.

"No!" He argued, holding his hair in fear.

Harmony chuckled deeply and winked at Gabi.

"I'll make him pretty, don't worry…"

Troy peered up at her in disgust. "Don't make me look like a girl." He begged.

"Just relax." Harmony assured, fingering his hair, then dampening it down with her water spray before she began cutting.

"It's itchy…" Troy rolled his shoulders, still nervous at the result of his new cut. He hadn't looked in a mirror yet and she was just finished with him.

"Go wash it off…" Harmony suggested. "Gabi, show Troy where the towels are…"

Gabi nodded and took him by the hand, flicking him looks as they ascended the stairs.

"She kept my bangs…" He smiled, pulling the fringe down and measuring it.

"It looks good, Troy." Gabi offered shyly, reaching into the drying cupboard for a towel.

"Just good?" He murmured into her ear, crowding her with a hug from behind.

"You look amazing…" She added, wondering how many more girls would suddenly take interest in him now his hair was neat and his lovely neck was bared.

"Help me wash it off?" He asked of the loose hair.

She smiled inanely at him, and then pushed him into the bathroom gently. "Oh sure, lazy butt," She laughed.

He smiled at her before he leaned over the bath and she turned the spray on, testing the temperature before she gently wetted his hair.

She gently massaged the shampoo in, liking the smell, giving him a little head massage as she worked, then carefully rinsing the loose strands away, brushing them off his neck, too.

"Mmm…." He smiled from under the wet stream, his whole body tingling with delight at the touch of her hands.

"Wait, conditioner…" She pushed his head back down, finishing her job before she let him up.

He smiled at her and grabbed her for a kiss, his wet hair streaming rivulets down his neck and onto her top, making it go translucent and sticking it to her skin.

"Troy Bolton…" She gasped, finding his hands pressing into her lower back and their damp torso's touching together.

"I'm a bad boy, don't tell me…" He grinned devilishly.

"You are one hell of a bad boy…" She agreed, grasping him close for another kiss, gripping his shoulders as her need arose.

"And we all know what a bad girl you are…" He husked, trailing one hand up her side, toward her breast where he lightly caressed his thumb over the scant material of her frilled whilte shirt.

She gasped and looked down quickly. "You _knew…_" She accused.

He tipped his head and pursed his lips. "A little water, a little intuition…"

"So, sometimes I don't wear underwear. It's not naughty." She argued petulantly.

"Oh, but it _is _**very **sexy…" He growled into her ear, making her giggle as she clutched his shoulders and pressed close.

"Not _here_…" She admonished, just as a voice yelled up the stairs.

"Gabi, come see my bangs!" Ellie called.

Troy groaned and cuddled her a little. "I'm sorry she's always around." He apologised.

Gabi cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "Without Ellie there would be no us." She reasoned and he had to smile at that.

"There would also be major making out right now…" He mused ruefully, letting her up as he took a moment to recover.

"You look like Brad Pitt." She frowned as she stood.

"Don't tell me, you _don't like _Brad Pitt?" He pressed his lips in. "_Every damn girl likes Brad Pitt…_" He muttered.

"No…but I like you." She arced her brow.

"Just like?" He mock sulked as he got up too and took her hand, letting her lead the way down.

"Maybe more. Now that you got your hair cut sexy…" She said right before she went to Ellie, cutting him off from a comeback.

She took out the dryer and shaped Ellie's hair, leaving the young girl tired from her traumatic day.

"I'm tired." She yawned.

"I think you better bed down in the spare room, Ellie." Harmony suggested. "Doesn't seem like Greg's coming tonight."

Ellie nodded and let the older lady show her the way while Gabi rough dried Troy's hair, appreciating the difference now you could see his face- especially those piercing eyes he hid so well.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" She asked herself, knowing she only had one other bedroom, other than her own. It was a small room on the back of the house and it was full of junk.

"I'll take the sofa." Troy volunteered standing and running his hands through his newly shortened hair, dropping his arm to take Gabi's fingers in his.

"I'll sleep on the floor?" Gabi joked.

"The sofa bed is a double…but I'm not going to have any disobedience here." Harmony folded her arms. "If you share it then you have to stay dressed, you got me?"

Troy nodded and Gabi agreed sheepishly, blushing.

"Good, right, I'll get some blankets and set the bed up…" She murmured distractedly.

/

"This is nice." Troy smiled against her hair as they cuddled in bed, fully clothed, obeying the rules.

"Mm, it is." Gabi agreed, liking the feel of strong arms around her.

"Until we get split up again…" He mused, holding her tighter.

"Shh." She admonished, rubbing her cheek against his t-shirted chest.

"I haven't done my homework." He remembered randomly, making her giggle.

"I think they might forgive that!" She suggested.

"Man, I'm gonna fail class…" He dramatised.

"Not with me as your tutor…" She smiled into his t-shirt.

"Definitely with you as my tutor; you don't expect me to be able to _work _do you?" He teased.

"You did before." She reminded him.

"Before I found out you're a _naughty girl…_" He breathed the last part, making her giggle again.

A soft knock sounded on the lounge room door and they both went silent while the door opened to reveal light from outside.

"Bed time." Harmony instructed. "Any more giggling and you're going in the junk room, Gabi."

"Yes, ma'am." She agreed formally.

"Sorry…" Troy threw out there for good measure.

The door closed, but not before they heard her quiet mutter. "_No use apologising for the sound of laughter that I ain't heard in years…_"

Troy snuggled into comfort, smiling into the dark as Gabi did the same.

"Sweet dreams, angel." He prayed.


	22. Paintball

Thank you for your words. I had an amazing time on my holiday with my best friend I have never laughed so hard that it hurts but I did so many times that week! But getting on the plane home was pretty emotional :'(

You guys are amazing as always in your reviews. You always make me smile, even when I'm sad :)

22

"Okay, I should take them all home…" Greg sighed, falling into Harmony's sofa with a crash.

It was mid morning on Monday and they had all had to be excused from school following the most recent events in the rocky road of caring for the Bolton children.

"Let them stay awhile…" Harmony offered. "Take a break…"

"Not if it means the authorities questioning why I'm farming them out to my sister in law." He sighed.

"Go home, have a shower, drink a beer, remind yourself why you got into all this and come back when you're ready. They'll still be here when you do." She insisted.

"Are they sharing a bed?" He asked knowingly.

Harmony nodded slowly. "I told them I won't stand for rule breakers."

"I hope it works for you…" Greg mused, standing up with a hand through his hair.

"It's a lot to handle, just remember how great you've been doing." Harmony touched his shoulder to comfort him.

"Keep telling me that…" He chuckled.

Harmony shut the door after she bid farewell to her sister's widow and turned to find another man behind her, a younger one with a shock of brown hair that was shorter than before and suited his chiselled features.

"Go ahead, punk, make my day…" Harmony smiled at the teenager.

He cracked a lopsided grin and she didn't wonder how Gabi had fallen for this boy.

"Is everything ok?" He wondered.

Harmony met his keen blue gaze and measured his vulnerability.

"Kinda. Greg is tired, he's going to take a rest and come by later." She explained.

"Oh." Troy stood up straighter, his hands going into his jeans pockets nervously.

"But you don't need to worry about it, now, because we are going _out _today!" Harmony enthused.

"We are?" He screwed up his face. "Don't we have school?"

"You've all been excused. So think yourself lucky, I'm taking you out of town and you teens will know what it really means to misbehave…" She grinned.

"Wh…?" He turned his face to watch her walk over to the kitchen, confused at her words.

"Hey, Wildcat!" Gabi launched at him from behind and wrapped her arms around his middle, surprising him.

"Hey…" He breathed out, winded.

"Are we going home?" She asked into his back, her words muffled.

"No, your aunt is taking us to misbehave or something…" He muttered, perturbed.

"Really?" She asked, coming round to pass him and lead the way into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy heads!" Harmony sang brightly.

"Morning." Gabi greeted. "Are we doing something weird today?"

Harmony gave Troy a knowing look and chuckled. "We're off to the paintball."

"Paintball?" Troy and Gabi echoed, both in different tones. Troy's face lit up and Gabi looked horrified.

"Yep. It's a great team building experience and if you three are going to live together you need the practice…" Harmony reasoned.

"Awesome…" Troy grinned slowly.

"And they have pizza and ice cream down there so you can stuff yourselves silly." She finished, while preparing breakfast.

"Double awesome…" Troy repeated.

Gabi watched as Troy's smile spread across his face and she managed a lop-sided smile back, poking him in the leg to stop his heated look.

"Ouch…" He complained, leaning toward her, cupping her big, curly hair with his hand as he reached across, hoping for a kiss.

"Oh, is babykins hurt?" She pouted mockingly, pinching his cheeks between her fingers.

"You are so gonna pay for that…" He squinted his eyes, finally receiving a soft kiss from her, when she had checked her aunt wasn't looking.

Breakfast was quick, they all wanted to eat up and get out on this rare day off school. Even Ellie was charging ahead as they booked in and received instructions for the game; suiting up and putting on their visors.

It wasn't long before they were stalking each other on the course, trees and other breaks hiding them when needed.

Gabi felt a pelt in the backside, spinning quickly to find Troy directly behind her, a massive grin on his face as he appreciated her behind.

"That's sick, Bolton!" She accused, aiming for him which he ducked nicely, but she wasn't giving up. She may not be overly fit but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

She hunted him down and aimed for his shoulder, squealing gleefully as she got him right between the blades.

"Oh, yes!" She cheered, quickly moving when he pursed his lips and came after her.

Ellie shot him in the leg while he was distracted and cackled loudly, making Gabi snort with laughter at his misfortune.

"Something funny, Montez?" He asked, tightening his arms around her waist and bringing her close.

"Nope." She lied audaciously, her dark eyes shining with her laughter.

"You're the one who got shot in the butt." He squinted.

"You're the one who shot me in the butt.." She replied non-sensically, confusing him.

"Huh?" He frowned, realising her reason for stalling when he felt another pellet explode on his thigh.

"I see, girls v boy huh?" He questioned, letting her go, only to run for cover when the three of them ganged up and surrounded him.

"He's got nowhere to run…" Harmony narrated.

"Nowhere to hide…" Gabi continued.

"GET HIM!" Ellie shouted and they all pelted him until he lifted his arms to cover his head in surrender.

"Okay, okay…I'm dead…" He laughed, peering up when the onslaught slowed.

One more pellet shot onto his neck sent colour in splashes up his face where he pursed his lips ruefully.

"Great shot, Harmony." He commended.

She turned and high-fived the girls, taking Ellie by the hand back to base while Gabi was left to rescue a sodden Troy.

"Think yellow is my colour?" He asked adorably, rolling his eyes up to her, his dimpled grin making her ache inside.

She simply cast her hands upon his cheeks and kissed him, despite their plastic suits and the slick paint, they stood, embracing while their mouths met and they expressed their feelings this way.

"Shower time…" He husked, his arms a tight band around her, not allowing her to escape.

"We could share…" She ventured shyly.

"Gabriella Montez…we could get in serious trouble, the rules state…" His sentence was cut off with her grabbing his lapels and kissing him again.

"You're right." She sighed, letting him go and walking away, leaving him dazed.

"Wait…" He called, running to catch up, linking their fingers.

"Can we wait until we're home?" She wondered.

"Absolutely." He grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

/

"Just get in here, would you, angel?" He asked impatiently as she hovered outside the shower, still in her underwear and biting her lower lip while he stood under the warm rivet of water.

"Don't rush me." She called back, pacing again.

"It's not like we haven't…" He sighed, stepping toward the door, holding each side of the shower frame to support his weight. "We have sex, Gabi. We get naked…I have seen you naked, countless times…"

She looked at him starkly and he almost chuckled at her innocence.

"And may I say, it's a pretty awesome sight…" He grinned wickedly, holding out his hand to her.

She continued to chew her lip as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it off, his gaze following with hot interest and a smile touching his lips.

"But what if I don't want to…" She frowned, trying to describe her feelings.

"Then we won't." He assured easily, dropping his focus to her hips, waiting for her to rid her panties.

"Okay…" She sighed and quickly dropped her knickers to the floor, crowding him in the shower in some kind of meek attempt to hide her body.

"Angel…" He mused, touching her upper arms with tenderness. "You are beautiful, okay? Beautiful inside, and most definitely beautiful out…" he whooshed out a breath, hugging her for a moment.

"Where's the shower gel?" She asked brusquely, making him tilt his head.

He handed her the bottle, then touched her face to bring her gaze to his and he held it, wanting to kiss her but holding back.

"Just look at me…" He invited softly. "See anything different?" He wondered.

She shook her head, those same old feelings whooshing back between her thighs and against her skin in soft brushes.

Just like his caresses as he leaned to kiss her, slowly, like he had showed her before, his hands trailing tender, slow patterns over her slickened skin.

"See?" He asked, leaning back, offering her the full view of his body, aroused, but under control.

She flicked her eyes up and knew their darkness spoke of her desire, but right now, she just wanted to _feel _him. The way the back of his fingers brushed her nipple and exacted a deep pull inside; the way his muscled torso called for her hands and she stroked every inch of it, right down to his rigid heat.

The way he grasped her close, palmed up her thighs and kissed her neck; eliciting that noise she never censored.

And then he was in her hands, unexpectedly. He gave out a shocked gasp, touching her face again in question, unable to speak.

"Just let me…" She begged of him and he nodded, leaning back against the cool shower wall, watching her small hands grip and roll, touch and stroke in fascination.

He couldn't hold on, he knew. The moment she had touched him; he was barely holding his control and now he was teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"Gabi…" He whispered, cupping her hair to kiss her, his tongue delving into her mouth, imitating her hands on his body.

She watched in shock as his orgasm spurted his sperm all over her hands, quickly washed away by the shower, but now he was reaching for her and wanting to hold her and she was too amazed to move.

"Oh…" She managed to gasp out, surprised as he quickly shut off the water and wrapped them both in towels, only to lead her through to their make-shift room, the door closed to intruders.

He sat on the sofa and pulled her into his arms, cradling her across his lap as he breathed in her smell and closed his eyes to the pleasure she had just created.

She kissed his chest that peeked out from the towel, and then reached up for his neck, smiling as he opened his eyes to her.

"That was one hell of a shower." He quipped.

"Is that what it's like, showering with a guy?" She wondered, still in awe.

He blushed a little and stroked her hair back. "You know, I don't usually let it get that far…" he mused.

"You mean…" She frowned, sweetly.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yeah, I just showered." He confirmed.

"No sex?" She checked.

He shrugged shyly. "Nope."

"Oops." She offered, snuggling into his chest.

He tightened his arms in response. "I told you, you were naughty."

"You have to stop calling me that!" She complained.

"Hey, that's the truth. You have been hiding, Montez." He accused gently.

"Teacher's pet. That's me…" She remarked drily.

"My naughty girl…" He adjusted with a smile.

"Troy…" She frowned from his chest, biting her lip as she approached a subject she wasn't sure he would like talking about.

"Mmm…"

"Why did you drink those shots at the party?" She asked, shifting to prop on her elbow and look into his face, stroking back his new bangs tenderly.

His smile dropped and he took a small breath in, letting it out as he twisted his lips and avoided her eyes.

For one moment she felt like he might push her away, but he swallowed and rolled his eyes around the room, finally resting them on her.

"Because it helps me forget." He admitted gently.

"About your mom and dad?" She wondered, shifting to touch him in comfort, gentle hands against his chest.

"We should get dressed…" He stated, moving her from his lap to rise from the sofa, in his towel, grabbing some clothes and vanishing into the bathroom again, leaving Gabi frowning.

_Mom, please help him. I don't know how to stop him hurting and he needs someone who can…_

She was sitting in the same spot, dressed, reading her English assignment when he returned a long while later and he sat with a sigh, laying his head into her lap.

They didn't speak as he got comfy; she only spread her fingers into his damp hair as he closed his eyes and slept; letting every difficult thought drain away as she comforted him again.

_I love you, mom and dad. I miss you._

/

"Okay youngsters!" Harmony trilled as she brushed into the living room, having shepherded Ellie in with the two older teens to allow them to study together.

Troy apparently had still been sleeping; as he rolled in Gabi's lap with a moan and rubbed his face with his arm.

"Dad's here?" Gabi guessed astutely.

"Yes, he is, in the kitchen, let's all have dinner, then you can all go back to where you came from…" Harmony suggested with a humoured twinkle in her dark eyes.

Troy sat up on the sofa and smiled at the older lady as the two girls packed up their books and headed out.

"Thanks for…" He searched for the right word. "…Everything I guess."

"Got used to your new hair?" Harmony wondered and she watched as he ran a hand back and forth over the shorter cut.

"It's awesome," He appreciated.

"I kinda liked having you around." Harmony admitted with a head tilt.

"Really?" Troy chuckled at that. "All I'm good for is causing trouble…"

"I don't believe that. In fact…I'd bet your grades are doing pretty well and you're good at a lot of things…" She challenged knowingly.

He pursed his lips and his sparkling blue eyes met hers with a squint. "Maybe I just don't want to be 'normal'." He shrugged philosophically.

"Maybe you don't have to be." She arched a brow back, surprising him. "I know something that you would be great at, if you really wanted to use that energy…"

He smiled to himself, wondering how this stranger got to know him so well. If he didn't know better, he'd think his mom had something to do with it, but that wasn't possible…was it?

"Tell me while we eat?" He asked. "I'm starving…"

Harmony chuckled and took him through to the kitchen where the other three had already settled in anticipation for dinner.

"Let's eat!" Harmony announced, to a chorus of agreement.


	23. Makeover

Okay this chapter is a little random I have no idea where I was going with this but hey it is what it is lol ;)

23

"To the left!" Chad called as Troy bounced the ball steadily on the gym floor in Physical Ed, looking left and right for space.

He followed the tip and made a semi-circle run, arcing the ball at the net, seeing it bounce off the rim, causing him to wince at his lack of skill since giving up the game.

"_Damn!_" He muttered to himself, rubbing a hand up his arm to his elbow shyly as he stalked off the court to shower.

"Hey…Wildcat…" Chad called, jogging up behind him. "You did good." His friend commended as he lofted the ball between his two hands.

"I missed the shot, Chad." Troy lifted his brows, unable to hide under his fringe anymore.

"So what? I miss one at least every game…" The dark boy shrugged, and then stopped his ball in one hand, using his other hand to touch Troy's shoulder.

Troy looked round at him and pressed his lips in. "I just…" He frowned. "I see him, you know?" He beseeched. "Telling me I can do better."

Chad nodded in sympathy and clasped the back of Troy's neck, damp with sweat.

"Brothers, right?" Chad asked. "I'll be here, no matter what."

Troy turned and hugged his friend quickly, conscious of the boys gym class following them up.

"Brothers." Troy confirmed, and they touched their fisted knuckles together. "So what's new with you?" Troy asked then with a smile.

"Oh you should have seen Darbus this morning…" Chad began recounting from homeroom with the drama teacher.

"What's up with her?" Troy wondered as they both fell back into easy banter, heading for the showers.

/

"Hey, Troy." Sasha smiled from her pose against the picnic bench at the front of East High as he lifted his bag onto his shoulder and fidgeted it nervously.

"Not you again." He frowned, hurrying past her.

"Where's Gabi?" The pretty Spanish girl asked, pausing him for a moment, just as he had passed her. He didn't turn to her; he just sighed and closed his eyes.

"None of your business…" Troy answered, protective over his girlfriend and this girl's reappearance and apparent objective to split them up.

"Oh…only we thought we saw her at the mall and she needed a makeover so Courtney bought her some stuff and did her make up…" Sasha led, making him twist, his face set in anger.

"She went with Sharpay, to find her a dress for her date with Zeke…" He argued, wondering what the girl was talking about. What had they done to Gabi?

"Aw, Sharpay had to leave…" Sasha tilted her head and pushed out her lower lip.

"What have you done?" Troy asked then, suspiciously.

Sasha shrugged. "Made her look good."

Troy knew exactly what that meant and he could well imagine Gabi's reaction. He still pictured her face when she had come running to him when Taylor had thrown condoms at her and he didn't like the way these girls were bullying her.

Gabi was awesome as she was, she didn't need _changing. _Why couldn't they just leave her be? Was it so wrong that he fell in love with her, bookworm and all?

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He bit out. "Don't come near me again…" He warned, stalking up to her. "And don't you even _think _about talking to Gabi."

"Or what, Bolton?" she asked in a bored voice with a witchy smile.

"Or everyone in this school will know what you get up to, Sasha. Don't think I won't do it, either." He warned, making her frown.

"You don't have the balls!" She called as he twisted.

"You wanna bet?" He asked with a grimace backwards, before he began jogging to the mall.

/

Where would she be?

_God, __**think**__, Troy._

He headed to the milkshake shop, wondering if she might be seeking solace in the food mall; but he found no sign of her there.

_Why did I stay behind with Chad for practice? Why didn't I offer to pick her up?_

He pulled out his phone and dialled Sharpay, quickly explaining to her what Sasha had cooked up and asking her advice on where Gabi might be. Luckily his friend thought like a girl with a vengeance and he headed right for the biggest department store in the mall; quickly scanning each floor, until he found Courtney sitting sipping coffee.

He broke out into a run and skidded before her table, flicking his eyes around and not finding Gabi in the café.

"Where is she?" He demanded roughly, annoyed.

"Who?" Courtney asked innocently.

"Gabriella, who else?" He asked back, sarcastically.

"No idea…" Courtney arched her tidy brow.

"Don't lie to me…" Troy warned, running a hand through his hair. "What have you done?"

"Oh calm down, Wildcat, she's in the ladies…powdering her nose…" The perfectly manicured girl giggled with her friend, a blonde.

"_Jeez_…" He sucked in air through his teeth, heading right for the restrooms, bursting through the double doors so that one rebounded noisily off the wall, making him cringe at his anger.

He slowed down, took two breaths, and then pushed open the door to the ladies.

"Hello?" He called out nervously, praying for an empty bathroom.

His prayer was answered and he stepped inside, quickly dipping his head to look for her feet under the stall doors. He found them, or at least, he found one small pair of feet encased in red court shoes and he frowned at the sight.

_Gabi?_

"Uh…angel…is that you?" He asked anxiously.

"That depends…" She answered mystically, confusing him.

"On?" He wondered

"On if they're gone and I can come out now…" She remarked drily, making him smile.

"You can come out." He promised.

"I look hideous. They made me over." She argued and he didn't hear signs of tears which bolstered him.

"I think I can cope…" He promised.

"I don't know that I can." She retorted, making him frown again.

"What do you mean?"

"What if…what if you like the made over me?" She worried.

He sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay, I was so worried…"

She opened the door and her shoulders were rounded and low, making him want to hug her instantly, but he held back, allowing her shy gaze to meet his.

The red shoes were accompanied by a black shift dress, her hair tamed into a chignon and her face made up like a doll.

"Ta-da!" She offered fakely. "Barbie-Gabi at your service."

"I hate it." He stated with a lazy grin, and then scooped his arms around her waist to hug her, finally.

"Are you just saying that?" She asked back, her old confidence waning.

"You look like an office girl. You look like _them_." He added.

"I got pounced on…" She offered meekly, blinking her eyes down.

"So I heard…" He said, pulling back.

"They were being nice and I thought…I thought finally, maybe they like me because of you…because I'm with you." She justified her reasons for doing the stupidest thing she had ever done- trusted those girls.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "If they don't like you for you, they're not worth it." He reminded her.

"I know." She sighed softly. "I guess I just let myself pretend it was okay…"

"Where are your clothes?" He asked.

"They have them…" She lifted her chin toward the door.

He pressed his lips in and touched her face. "I'm so sorry they did this."

"It's not your fault." She offered in return.

"Sasha is one twisted bitch…" He reasoned.

"Troy…" Her voice was shaky as she lifted her soulful brown eyes to him and he could read them as clearly as the day they met.

"What did they do, Gabi?" He asked right away.

"They made me get a tattoo…" She recounted, tears now filling her eyes.

"What?" He roared, stepping back from her, horrified.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't escape and I thought, it won't matter, it's just small…but I was thinking all the while, what if…what if you _hate _tattoos and you hate it on me…" She spoke so fast he could barely keep up, so he hugged her to him again, stroking her hair.

"Shh…" He soothed.

She hiccupped against his chest. "Do you hate them?"

"No, angel. I hate what those girls have done…that is way beyond the line…" He sighed.

"It's my fault…they asked me what one thing I would do but I'm not allowed to…" She explained.

He lifted one brow as he pulled back and smiled at her slowly. "And you said you'd get a tattoo?" He checked.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"You know what, let's get your clothes and get out of here. I want this day to be over…" He sighed, taking her hand.

"I can't walk that fast…" She giggled as she tried to keep up in her heels.

He flicked a look down her and grinned at her inability to walk in the tight dress the girls had chosen.

"I can't wait to get you out of those clothes…" He growled, making her blush.

"My dad would kill us…" She pointed out, but he wasn't listening because he headed right for the two girls drinking coffee and paused with Gabi at his side.

"Gabi's clothes…" He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, doesn't she look pretty…" Courtney tilted her head.

"Now." Troy snapped, making her smile drop.

"Fine…" She sighed, handing him a paper shopping bag.

"Don't come near my girl again, okay?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, but we had such fun, didn't we, honey?" The blonde asked Gabi.

"Like having teeth pulled…" Gabi replied nicely, making Troy chuckle as they walked away.

"Hey…you wanna change now?" He asked gently, putting an arm around her.

"No, it's okay…" She replied shyly.

"Okay…home we go…" He mused, helping her into the truck.

/

"Here's your stuff…" Troy laid the bag gently on her bed and backed toward her door.

"Troy…" She said his name softly and he looked up, flicking his gaze over her again.

"Yes?" He asked, rubbing his hands on his jeans and waiting for her next words.

"Don't go," she begged, turning to shut her door, twisting the key in the lock, before turning back to him.

"Your dad…" He began.

"I need my boyfriend." She replied simply, kicking off the heels and heading toward him again, seeking a hug. He gave it, unconditionally, sighing out into her hair.

He lifted his arms to unravel the neat style, grazing his fingers through the dark mass to release the curls that ached to bounce back.

"They straightened it." He commented.

"Like I do, sometimes." She offered to his chest.

"I like it better when you do it." He smiled gently.

She brought herself back from his arms and turned her back to him. "Unzip me?"

He tracked down the zipper and gently lifted the dress from her shoulders so that it washed down her small frame and pooled at her feet.

She hitched a breath as her tiny tattoo was revealed, still sore, but not needing to be covered.

"Oh wow…" He sighed out, sighting the tiny heart at the top of her backside, just begging to be kissed.

"Is it horrible?" she asked, her arms folded over her breasts to cover herself, even though she was wearing a bra.

He tipped his head and pressed his lips together. "It's beautiful…" he commented.

"Thank you."

"Are you wearing matching underwear?" He wondered then, intrigued at the hot pink panties and bra she adorned.

She turned and rolled her eyes. "La Senza…"

He gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her body, letting his eyes roll down her curves, enjoying what he found, smiling at the bright underwear.

"You look better without…" He smirked knowingly, making her giggle and swipe him.

"Troy!" She teased, grabbing for her bath robe.

"Hey…" He stopped her, brushing her face with his thumb, bending to kiss her on the mouth with the love he felt for her; right in that moment.

His eyes fused with hers and they paused in their embrace, just breathing for a moment.

"You like it…" She wondered with a bite into her lower lip, her insecurities at the surface once more.

"Is that so wrong?" He wondered, pressing his need into her and cupping her backside.

"It's not what I usually wear…" She shrugged defensively.

"And that's okay…" He husked. "But you look beautiful, besides…"

"It's not me." She stated, jutting her chin up, pushing his arms away.

"Gabi…" He watched as she wrapped into the gown and peeled off the pink garments, flinging them at her bin.

"I just want to shower them away." She stated; and then he knew how much it had hurt her that they had changed her this way. Every essence of her had been erased and she must feel…broken.

"Let me…" He begged, slipping off his converse, then his socks, ready to join her if she let him.

"I can't have sex with you right now." She argued.

"You don't have to." He assured, stripping off his t-shirt and laying it on her bed, unbuckling his jeans and removing them with care, around his arousal.

"I'm kinda mad with you…" She frowned, heading for her en-suite door, trying to get through it before he could follow; but failing as he caught up and shadowed her as she turned on the shower.

"Because I like pink?" He wondered.

She pressed her lips in and patiently stared at him. "You told me you didn't like them. But then you see me in their underwear and…" She sighed.

"And I'm a total guy." He nodded.

"What if I never wore that stuff…?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "I love you, whatever."

She shook her head confusedly, stepping tentatively into the warm water and grabbing her shower gel.

"So, am I allowed in?" He asked.

"This is getting way too frequent…" She mused, stepping back to allow him room, watching as he rid his boxers and stepped into the small space.

"Soap…" He demanded with a brazen grin, accepting the shower gel from her, squeezing some out and rubbing it down his muscled torso.

Her brown eyes held his and showed her annoyance.

"Wait, angel…" He reproached, squeezing some more out and rubbing gently down her arms, taking each finger and caressing it, rubbing down her back and gently running his hand over her new body art, cupping her backside once more.

"Troy…" She warned as his head dipped and he kissed her neck, sucking there gently.

"Sorry…" He grinned, not particularly sorrowful as he worked the suds over her breasts and down her belly.

"I just don't get how…" She began, then found herself cut off as Troy kissed her, tipping her back in the shower so he could creep his hand up her thigh toward her curls.

"How what…" He breathed against her neck, still kissing, still suckling.

She'd had to cling to his shoulders to regain balance, but now let her hands roam down his chest.

"How you distract me from everything I am about to say with one kiss…" She frowned confusedly, her honesty surprising him.

His fingers were dangerously close to the throb she felt deep inside and she didn't wonder where he aimed to go as he lifted her thigh over his hip and trailed his hand back between them.

"I don't need pink underwear, Gabi." He stated, then, bringing her gaze up. "Or those fashionable dresses, or the neat hair do's or the red nails, red shoes or whatever else those girls think make you beautiful…"

"I know…" She sighed out, feeling his fingers delve deep into her heat, arching up for more, smiling as he touched her gracefully.

He dipped to kiss her nipple, bringing the tiding pleasure forth quickly, and then rushing back with equal excitement, taking her to the edge.

"_Just you…_" He whispered against her skin, then flicked his tongue expertly. "_Just us…_"

She let out a moan of desire, not knowing where the geek in her went and this other being appeared from as he took her to heaven, her body totally under his spell as he brought her to her peak with expertise.

He loved watching her face as she came back to earth and tried to figure out how her body could feel so good with his touch.

She curled her arms around him for a cuddle and he held her until they had to leave the shower, damp and sated.

"Make love to me?" She begged, tugging him into her room in their towels.

"Now?" He wondered.

She nodded and he debated if it were right for them. Did she really need that right now?

Her eyes said yes as she unwrapped her towel and stood naked before him, bare for his touch.

He flicked a look down her and stepped closer, brushing the back of his hand down her body.

"Like this…" He invited, lifting her thigh again, parting her legs where his hardness rested between them.

He kissed her mouth, her neck, down her chest and her hands were grasping for him, needing him closer.

He rolled on his protection and gripped her hips, bringing her hot body onto his tight need, gently pressing her into the wall for support.

She gasped at the coldness of the surface, but opened her eyes to meet his gaze, wrapping both her thighs around his middle to take him deeper.

"This is…" She tried to describe.

He groaned at her look of shocked pleasure, pushing her harder against the wall as he drove deeper within, desperate for that moment of release.

"Oh…" She gasped again, the friction almost painful in her pleasure, the sensation rough against her back, but bringing him at an angle she had never felt before.

"Hey…" He whispered, sensing her discomfort, carrying her gently to the bed where he managed to lay them both without ruining their moment.

He kissed her again, tenderly and reached for her ear. "Better, angel?" He asked, between her thighs, still deep inside her.

"Better…" She smiled at his tenderness, giving in to the feelings rolling over her body, feeling the swell of ecstasy rise and engulf her as Troy loved her with slow precision.

She lay panting as they came round and she stroked his hair as he rested his face on her chest.

"I wish I didn't have to move…" She hedged.

"Oh, fuck…" Troy moaned, knowing Greg would be looking for them for dinner before long. They'd already spent most of the evening hidden in her room.

"I'm sorry…" She apologised softly, bringing his head up and a small smile on his lips.

"You are amazing so you can stop apologising right now." He argued, rolling up. "But I didn't even get to hold you…" He complained.

She smiled at him inanely and stood up, quickly putting on some fresh underwear before holding out her hand to help him up. She threw her arms around his neck and stood for a moment.

"There, cuddles, now move, lazy butt." She commanded.

"Wow, sheesh…" He lifted his brows at her tone, finding his clothes and quickly donning them.

When the predicted knock came on the door they were sat on the bed and desk respectively, Gabi writing ferociously on her laptop.

"Come in!" Gabi called, smiling blandly at her father as he flicked his gaze between them both suspiciously.

"Dinner is ready…" He said, guessing the pair had been hiding in her room for good reason but not finding any evidence to support his thought.

"Awesome…" Troy rolled off the bed, looking to Gabi behind him and waiting for her to get up, holding out his hand for her.

"You two got all your homework done?" He asked with interest.

"Almost." Gabi lied.

"Good. Ellie needs help on Math and I have marking to do…" Greg sighed as he led them downstairs.

"Hey, monster." Troy ruffled Ellie's hair and sat beside her.

"Don't call me that." She sulked.

"Sorry, shortie." He smiled annoyingly.

"I hate you." She stated, getting up from the table and running up to her room.

"What did I do?" He wondered out loud, frowning at Greg.

"I think she said something about being abandoned." Greg shrugged and Troy blew a breath out.

"Jeez…"

"I think she's struggling with all the changes…" Greg offered.

"Yeah, aren't we all…" Troy muttered in annoyance.

"You've been all she had since your parents died, Troy. She sees you with Gabi all of the time now…" Greg suggested gently.

"Well I have my own life!" Troy argued.

"I know…but she's still young and she probably feels a little like Gabi is taking you away from her." The older man shrugged.

"Oh my god." Gabi said sympathetically. "I'm going to go and talk to her…"

"No, I should…" Troy accepted.

He knocked on her door with a gentle rap, carrying her plate of food as she called him in and he found her laying on the bed.

He sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"It's sausages and chips…" He enticed.

She looked up with hope and nodded.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you are. You're just mad at me." He smiled.

"Do you like Gabi more than me?" Ellie asked honestly.

He smirked at her question and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"It's a different kind of like. You're my sister. You're always there, always my sister and that's not gonna change, you know?" He asked rhetorically. "But with Gabi…I want to be with her, all the time…" He sighed.

"We used to play scooters and throw ball." Ellie accused.

"I know." He nodded gravely.

"And you helped me with homework and braided my hair…" She added.

"God, yeah…" He smiled at that memory.

"But now I have no-one…just Mr. M and you and Gabi in your room or her room or out…" She pointed out.

"Okay, how about I promise to have two nights a week for our stuff, huh? Just me and you, tearin' it up?" He offered with a twinkle.

"And Scream?" She bargained, sitting up.

"And Scream." He agreed.

"But Gabi can come to Scream." She allowed.

"Okay." He smiled beside her.

"Deal." She stated, lifting her plate onto her lap and eating a sausage.

"So…How's Amelia?" He asked, sitting back against her head board as she ate, listening to her stories about school and her friends.

He smiled as he relaxed and closed his eyes to the sound of her voice, feeling like they were back at home where they belonged.


	24. Victoria's Secret

24

"Gabriella, oh my god, I am sooo sorry!" Sharpay headed for her with lightening speed, grasping her upper arms forcefully.

"Sorry for what?" Gabi asked bemusedly.

"For leaving you with those witches at the mall!" Sharpay reminded her. "But they wont be bothering you again, uh-uh" She shook her head.

"Sharpay…what did you do?" Gabi asked, with frightening realisation.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. Are you okay?" She checked.

"Yeah." Gabi shrugged.

"What did they do?" Sharpay wondered.

"Bought me a dress...some shoes and some underwear I'd never wear…" Gabi recounted.

Sharpay frowned for a moment, not sure where the punishment was in this scenario. Then she looked down Gabi's outfit, from her beret, to her burgundy dress and finally her brown boots.

"That's awful!" She decided.

Gabi couldn't help but giggle at her. "I know it doesn't sound it, but that is _so _not me, you know? I felt like…like they were changing me…because I'm not good enough or something…"

Sharpay tilted her head and pressed her pink shiny lips in, her blonde, straight hair dropping further down one shoulder.

"I might have thought that, too. Before I knew you. But now I know better." The girl offered.

"You don't want a pink bra and panties set do you?" Gabi asked with brow arch.

"You don't want to keep them for Troy?" Sharpay asked with a naughty smile.

Gabi shrugged, twitching her lips shyly.

"Wait a minute…you don't think…" Sharpay read her look very quickly.

"He liked the underwear, Shar. But that's just not who I am…" Gabi sighed.

"Then we'll find you some that _does _suit who you are…" The blonde promised.

"No, it's okay, really…" The Latino blushed.

"Gabriella Montez, I wont take no for an answer." Sharpay folded her arms.

Gabi smiled tentatively. "Okay."

The two girls headed to class-a strange sight to anyone looking on.

/

Trying to sneak into the house with a _huge _Victoria's secret bag wasn't as easy as it sounded. She'd tried to wedge some of it in her rucksack, and then changed her mind, too afraid of her dad asking for something from her bag; or something poking out and signalling her purchases.

So she grabbed it with both arms and barrelled through the door and right through the house to her room, speeding into her room and closing her door with a sigh.

"What's that?" Ellie asked with interest, making her jump. She was sat on her bed and Gabi hadn't even noticed.

"Oh!" Gabi gasped, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Ellie smiled.

"It's…stuff I got at the mall." Gabi blushed, shoving it into her closet and ramming the door shut.

"Oh," Ellie nodded. "So can you help with my homework again?"

Gabi smiled wanly and put her bag down. "Sure, sweetie."

She sat next to her on the bed and answered questions for the younger girl, helping her with her work until a knock came on the door.

"Come in…" She called, finding her father on the other side.

"Ah, there you are…" He smiled at them both. "Harmony is downstairs in the kitchen and she came to see us all." Greg relayed.

"Cool!" Ellie enthused, racing by him down the stairs.

"Just coming." Gabi grimaced, keen to hide her stash in a safer place.

"Okay, see you down there…" Greg allowed and she sighed, taking the bag from the closet and reaching under her bed to push it out of view.

"What in the heck…" Troy's warm voice was unexpected and she banged her head on the bed frame as she jumped with fright.

"Oww…" She moaned, rubbing her head as she crawled out, sitting on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, angel…" He apologised, crouching to encompass her bruise with his large hand. "You ok?" He peered into her eyes.

"Yes…" She agreed; keen to move away from her secret.

"What were you doing under there anyway?" He asked amusedly, tipping his head to look.

"Hiding presents." She lied, flushing red.

Troy's arched brow told her he didn't believe her and then his smile curled and he dropped to his knees, reaching under the tails of her duvet to pull out a pair of French knickers.

"Who for?" He wondered with a wicked grin.

"Troy!" She barked, ripping them from his hand, diving under her bed to put them with the rest.

"Wait, you have more?" He teased, going on his belly to join her, grappling with her under the bed frame to gain possession of the paper bag.

"They're not for you…" She cried indignantly, clinging to the handles of the bag desperately.

"I disagree…" He laughed, tugging sharply and giving a satisfied smirk as the paper handles gave way and allowed him access to the bag.

"Don't you dare…" She warned with a furious glare as they both climbed out from under the bed, flushed and messy.

He merely smiled and lifted up the first item from the bag, a matching bra to the French knickers, deep green and velvety.

"What is taking you so long…" Greg sighed as he climbed the stairs and Gabi gasped, clutching the bag from Troy, snatching the bra and hiding the whole parcel under the bed again, furiously trying to stand up before he got there.

Unfortunately for her, he walked in just as she had climbed back out for the third time, Troy sat there with a knowing smirk on his face; by all appearances, looking as though they had been caught rolling around on the floor.

"I dropped my…earring." Gabi invented quickly.

"And I was helping to look for it." Troy smiled lopsidedly, launching up and helping Gabi with two hands.

"Why do I find that very hard to believe?" Greg frowned. "Let's go." He added, indicating they leave the room.

"This is your fault!" Gabi accused angrily as they descended the stairs.

"You are _such _a bad girl!" Troy teased in her ear, making her screech in frustration and he chuckled as she stomped into the kitchen.

Harmony watched her sit down and fold her arms heavily across her chest.

"Lovers tiff?" Harmony asked innocently.

"Ask _him_!" Gabi stated.

Troy shrugged. "No idea."

Gabi squinted at him with burning accusation but was forced into silence as Greg and Harmony began talking about living arrangements.

Gabi looked up in interest as Harmony described her fostering licence and how she had been assessed by the authority and her licence was renewed and that she would like to consider fostering Troy and Ellie.

It was kind of out of the blue, considering their moments just before, but to Gabi, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Her aunt was surprisingly cool and she could see Troy and Ellie being happy with her.

"So what do you think?" Harmony asked all three of them.

"I'd like to try it." Ellie piped up.

"How do you feel, Gabi?" Harmony asked. "It would mean you and Troy living apart again…"

"Good!" Gabi spat out, her anger still present. At that she stood and stomped back out of the kitchen and up to her room, slamming the door.

Three pairs of eyes trained on Troy.

"I…uh…" He blushed. "I guess I should…" He shrugged awkwardly.

"Wait…" Harmony touched his arm gently. "Tell us how you feel, first. We won't do anything without your decision."

He rolled his eyes around the room and grasped for an emotion. It had barely been a month since Greg had taken them in and he was just finding his feet. He didn't even know if he could go through it all again, or lose Greg's much needed support.

"Do you want us to go?" He asked the dark haired man, his blue eyes so vulnerable that Greg found it heartbreaking to look at him.

"No…of course not…but I can't cater for your needs, Troy. And two almost- adults in one house is a lot for me to handle…" He admitted.

Troy twisted his lips, feeling guilt and hurt stab him squarely in the chest.

"Then we should go." He decided, his tears evident as he slipped from his stool and went into the den, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Oh god…" Greg bemoaned regretfully, rubbing his hands over his face. "I thought he'd be up for it…" He justified to anyone who was listening.

"Does that mean I can still go?" Ellie wondered beside the adults and Greg lifted his head with a sigh, looking to Harmony.

"What do we do now?" He wondered.

"Ellie, honey, don't you want to be with Troy?" Harmony asked.

Ellie shrugged. "He's my brother. But we seem to be apart a lot lately."

"But you didn't want to be split up…" Greg frowned.

"Maybe it's for the best. So Troy can get better…" She thought aloud with her older-than-twelve insight.

"Greg…" Harmony questioned.

"How about Ellie goes with you and Troy stays here?" He suggested randomly.

"But they're still together." Harmony suggested of the teens.

"I can't send Gabi…" Greg denied.

"I'm gonna play with my Barbie…" Ellie interjected as the adults tried to work out a plan.

"Good idea, cutie, I might join you in a minute…" Harmony commented.

"I'll talk to him." Greg suggested of Troy.

"I'll talk to Gabi." Harmony offered.

"Okay, go team…" Greg remarked drily as they went their separate ways.

/

"You know, it's not because I don't want you here, Troy…" Greg sighed as he sat on the sofa, where Troy was leaned over on his side, face against the arm rest, crying, though he was trying to hide it.

"It's okay, I get it." Troy ground out, his voice rough with tears.

"I just didn't know how hard it would be having three kids and a teaching job…" He admitted, hoping the teen would understand. "I want you to stay."

"But Harmony…" Troy argued, looking up, showing his tear streaked face.

"…is going to leave here today, happy with whatever arrangement we make." Greg assured.

Troy sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I felt last night…when I was sat in Ellie's room…like I was at home again…" He explained.

Greg nodded, feeling a little kick of guilt and wishing it away.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that you're not welcome here. I've actually enjoyed having you around, but Ellie seems happy to go and for you to have some space and maybe you and Gabi can stay here or Gabi will go to Harmony's, too…" Greg hedged.

"Gabi's going?" His blue eyes looked forlorn. "But this is her home!"

"Just worry about you, Troy. What do you want?" Greg asked him, reaching out to touch his shoulder and offer comfort.

Troy shrugged and burrowed into the sofa, making the older man close his eyes.

"Okay…" He nodded. "You don't have to decide anything right now. Let's just talk about it later, okay?"

Troy nodded from his sleeve and Greg got up, looking down on him, ruffling his hair in a rare moment of affection. "I meant what I said about you staying."

Greg heard his muffled sniffles as he walked out and for once in his life, he truly felt as though he had failed.

He climbed the stairs to check on Harmony and he found her and Gabi talking on her bed.

"Hey…" He lifted his brows hopefully.

"Hey, dad." Gabi greeted. "I guess me and Try got too hard to look after, huh?" She asked with her usual sharpness.

Greg smiled. "Being a teacher is hard enough…" He remarked.

"If you would let me, I'd like to live with Harmony and Ellie." Gabi broached, shyly.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Just for a little while, so things calm down and we get back to normal. I mean, I see you all the time at school and I'll come by to study with Troy…" She reasoned.

"I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to, or should do…" He said softly, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I kind of want to, dad. But I don't want to hurt you by saying it. I miss having a mom and Harmony can do girly stuff with me and Ellie…" She explained.

"Wow…" He let out a breath, surprised and relieved at the same time.

"And you can help Troy." She added knowingly.

"I know." He nodded.

"How is he?" She wondered then.

Greg met her gaze and lifted one side of his mouth.

"He's upset." He supplied honestly.

"I'll go talk to him." Gabi stood and bit her lip.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabi." Greg said, standing to hug her quickly.

She nodded and went out of the room, leaving the two adults to talk while she went in search of Troy.

/

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked in a quiet voice as she sat in the seat Greg had vacated moments before.

"Yep." She agreed lightly. "But I guess I love you, too, so I should talk to you seeing as things are crazy right now."

"Tell me what your life was like before we met?" He asked ironically.

She couldn't help but smile, and then tipped sideways so that she was lying on top of him, side to side.

"Boring." She described simply.

He smiled too and twisted to try and look at her. "You comfy there, angel?" He asked cutely.

"I'm…resting." She excused tiredly.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He offered, reaching down to stroke her hair.

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily, Troy. But we need to talk about where we're going to live, first." She pointed out, not wanting to be the sensible one for once and wishing she didn't have to work out their problems.

"Hey…" He husked, twisting to bring her between his thighs where he could cup her arm.

She sighed and avoided his eyes, resting her head on his chest stiffly. Why was she always so serious, so adult? Why couldn't she be the one sulking in her bed and everyone came running to her?

She conceded she may have been, once or twice and softened a little, not sure what to expect from the troubled boy beneath her.

"Have I fucked it up?" He asked knowingly, running his hand up and down her arm.

"I'm going to stay with Harmony and Ellie would like to go, too." She announced, ignoring his question.

"What?" He asked, shocked, jerking up, and then dropped back as he knocked her.

"I think you and dad need to stay together and work through some stuff and I can get to have a mom for a while." Gabi reasoned.

"You always talk so much sense…" He mused, making her arch her brow.

"I know and I just want to be…silly again. I just want to…" She paused.

"Play?" He wondered.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I took that away." He apologised, hugging her as he felt like she was slipping away.

"You didn't…it's mostly dad and the studying and the strictness…" She explained.

"Then you should go and have some fun." He decided, sighing out against her hair.

"And you'll be okay here?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah…it's gonna be weird without my girls, though…" He frowned.

"I'll miss you." She promised.

"Me, too." He assured.

_Just like I miss them, every day._

/

Watching her pack up and leave was strange. It was harder than he thought and it was like he wanted to help, but he was locked in some kind of prison where he could hear everything but no-one could hear him.

He'd been sat in the chair in her room for too long. She'd sat in his lap, hugged around his neck and kissed his cheek before leaving and even as he stared at the empty doorway, he wondered whether it was real.

_Has she really gone? Did you take my angel away, mom? Because I needed her and you know that so why did you take her away?_

The bottles weren't hard to get hold of; he seemed to like the taste of burning liquid to cover over every other emotion that fought for air.

He staggered around the streets a little, knowing where he was heading, but waiting for the cover of night to hide his intention.

When it was dark enough, he texted her on his phone and waited for the door to open, revealing her in her pale green pyjamas. Her dark hair was curly and wild as she frowned at him cutely, making him smile inanely.

"You look beautiful…" He complimented.

"Troy! Get in here!" She hissed, widening the door, reaching to grab for his jacketed arm and pulling him inside, dragging him through to her room at the back of the house and shutting her door quietly, turning to find him leaning on the door.

"This is nice," He grinned, just like he always did.

"You've been drinking." She accused, worriedly.

He shrugged. "Only a little."

"You sat in my chair all day and did nothing and now this?" She wondered.

"Kiss me." He grinned in challenge.

"I'm still mad…" She muttered.

"No you're not, kiss me…" He said again, taking her chin gently.

"Troy…" She begged, confused at what she wanted.

"I know everything is ok when you kiss me…" He pleaded his blue eyes soulful and hurt.

She lifted her face to kiss him, just once, meeting his mouth and tasting the acidic liquor before he dipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with drunken gentleness.

"You're drunk, Troy." She accused softly.

"Not too drunk to know I want this…" He smiled, reaching to kiss her again, finding her responding when he had half expected her to refuse him.

He groaned and pressed her into the door, feeling the warmth envelope him like usual.

"Gabi…" He sighed, cradling her face, kissing her more deeply.

She arched into him, letting everything fade away to the feel of his strong body, pushing away his jacket and needing him closer.

Her gaze kept his as she pressed her lips together, carefully stripping his tee top before touching his chest.

"I missed you." He smiled teasingly, carefully thumbing up her tummy as he lifted her pyjama top away, encompassing her breasts with his hands.

She smiled in return. "We're not done talking…" She warned.

"I know…" He husked back, kissing her again, pulling her into his body.

She rubbed against him for friction, not feeling his arousal like she normally would and it brought her back, looking into his eyes.

He blinked bemusedly, running his hands down her sides and waiting for his body to react to the sight of his half-naked girlfriend.

He kissed her, ran his hands over her backside, and still, he didn't feel the heat in his groin.

"Troy…" She whispered, her hands in his hair.

"I know…" He whispered back, frowning.

"Is it me?" She wondered, naively.

"No…God, no…you're beautiful…" He assured.

"Maybe…" She hedged.

"It's the drink." He finished for her, nodding.

She pulled away from his hands to put her top back on shyly, walking to the bed and curling up on it, leaving him to face the door while he thought about what to do.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, fearfully. If she said yes, he didn't know what he would do.

"No." She replied softly, bringing him around to face her.

"I have a lot to make up for…" He offered.

"You can hold me." She asked, patting her bed.

"We might get grounded again…" He arched his brow.

"I don't care. I don't want to think about rules and everything else right now." She admitted. "I just want to be with you."

"Even though I'm drunk and a total fuck up?" He checked, tilting his head as he walked toward the bed, watching her gaze flicker over his muscled torso.

"Even then." She promised and he sat on the edge, fingering his Wildcats ring on his necklace, reaching up to slide the item off.

"I want you to have my ring, Gabi." He said, turning to her, blinking sleepily.

She opened her mouth in shock and met his eyes quickly. "What?"

"I should have thought of it ages ago, but hey, better late than never…" He smiled.

"It's beautiful, Troy." She smiled a little, taking it and putting it on her bedside. "Sleep now, huh?"

He nodded and rolled onto the bed, lazily unlooping his belt to rid his jeans, cuddling Gabi to him and thanking his mom and dad for giving him his angel back.

/

Harmony knocked on the door of Gabi's room and sighed, knowing what she would find on the other side.

She waited until Gabi opened the door, the girl pressing her lips in sheepishly as she attempted to hide her secret.

"Hi." She offered.

"You may as well bring him out, your father is here and we know what's going on." Harmony lifted her brows knowingly.

Gabi blushed and turned to Troy, who was asleep in her bed.

"Okay." She agreed without argument.

She sighed and stroked Troy's hair to wake him.

"Troy…my dad is here, we have to face the music…" She mused.

He cracked one eye open and flopped onto his back, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh joy…" He husked, rolling up without pause, and then winced. "Ouch…"

"That'll be the alcohol…" She reprimanded silently.

"Yeah, okay, I get it…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, this isn't easy for me either, Troy." She frowned, folding her arms defensively.

"I know…" He pressed his lips in.

"I have to cover for you and I'm _always_ the responsible one…" She argued further.

"I know." He nodded, brushing his fringe back from his forehead, revealing his freckled face.

"We have to start working together, Troy." She beseeched.

He pressed the heel of his hands into his forehead. "I told you I can't be the perfect guy, Gabi." He said softly.

She watched him with concern, and then took a small breath. "Okay, let's just go and see what they say."

Greg folded his arms as the two sheepish teens trailed into the kitchen and sat at the table, opposite him and Harmony.

"I don't know what to suggest anymore, can you give me some clues?" He asked openly.

Gabi flicked her eyes between the two adults and curled inwards. Troy twisted his lips and looked at the dark beauty beside him, worried he was losing her.

"I guess this is all my fault anyway, so I'll accept the punishment and I promise not to do it again," he offered statically.

"Troy, I know you and Gabi are close, but you have to be honest here…" Greg suggested with a frown.

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

Gabi turned to him and placed her small hand on his knee, spreading her fingers to encompass his knee.

"Can we stay over sometimes?" She asked, her maturity shining through once more, surprising Troy and awing him even more.

Greg pursed his lips and flicked a look to Harmony.

"I think we can arrange something…" He bargained.

"I'd like that…" Troy offered under lowered lashes.

"Okay, we'll allow occasional sleepovers." Greg nodded.

"I don't think I can do it without her." Troy admitted, picking up her hand and twining his fingers through hers where they sat side by side.

Gabi blinked and held her small smile as she blushed at his words.

"Can we go now, dad?" Gabi begged.

He pressed his lips in, knowing his wasn't even halfway to where he wanted to be with the pair of them, but seeing their hopeful looks.

"You have a free pass for this afternoon and starting tonight, you're both grounded for a week." He decided.

They both nodded and looked to each other.

"Ok."

/

The creek was still. They floated on the grey, murky water and looked up to a cloudless sky. Gabi tipped her head to Troy's shoulder and comforted herself into his body as his arm squeezed her gently.

"It's so beautiful here." She commented from the bottom of the boat.

"Mmm…" He smiled a little, tipping his face to brush his lips against her forehead.

"Do you miss Ellie?" Gabi asked, a little frown catching above her brow as she struggled to understand why he was drinking and sneaking out.

Troy sighed and wondered how he was still holding the beautiful girl in his arms; and that she hadn't had enough if his problems and walked away a long time ago.

"Yeah, of course I do." He answered easily.

"Then you should come by because she misses you, too." Gabi offered.

"I know…" He nodded against her hair.

"You can talk to me, you know…" She led.

"I don't fit, you know? I don't fit anywhere anymore. I'm not a jock, I'm not a brother for Ellie…I'm not even a great boyfriend right now…" He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, so desperate to feel her body close to his and prove to him she was for real.

"Troy…" Gabi sighed, hearing his vulnerability, but still surprised by it. "Didn't I already tell you I wouldn't go anywhere?"

"But you don't like me drinking." He sat up and folded his arms across his chest, blaming himself.

"I don't like that you might get hurt…" She adjusted, tipping her head as she sat up, too.

"You always were too good for me, Gabriella Montez." He mused, pressing his lips in flat to each other.

"I wish you would stop saying that…" She mumbled in annoyance.

"It's true, Gabi. You might not see it, or like it, but you are amazing. I always was trouble. Your dad was right about that." He admitted.

"Troy, just…stop." She said firmly, taking his hands gently and moving his arms from his chest.

"I can't help it…" He frowned, angry with himself for ruining their perfect afternoon.

"I noticed…" She mused, flipping her brow up.

"I don't think I can keep doing this." He measured.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Being me."

Gabi looked into his face and saw the fight in his eyes, noted his defensive tense body and wondered what she could say to make him feel differently.

"But I _love _you, Troy." She said.

He let out a short amused breath through his nose. "I know, isn't it crazy? I have the most amazing girlfriend and I manage to screw that up, too."

"Stop talking like that." She begged.

"Let's go back. We should be studying." He closed off the conversation and she felt tears slide from her eyes as she felt him slipping away.

"We don't have to…." She argued.

But the words were unheard as Troy rowed back to the shore and when he helped her up; he took one look at her, cradled her face with his hand, laid a small kiss to her nose and then turned and stalked off.

Gabi watched him with shock, her heart thumping madly in her chest at what he might do.

_Mom please help me work out what to do to help him…_

/

"Troy is that you?" Greg called as he heard the front door shut, some hours after Gabi had called him to tell him what had happened at the creek.

"Yo, bro…" Ellie's small voice piped up, too and she smiled as she waited for her brother to appear.

He appeared, then. Only not the Troy they were used to seeing. He staggered into the hallway, into the door frame leading to the living room and giggled, rubbing his arm at the damage.

"Ouch…"

"Oh, god, Troy…" Greg sighed with disappointment and surprise, jumping up to stop him falling over.

He fell to his knees anyway and reached for Ellie.

"Hey, sis…." He grinned, slurring his words.

Ellie frowned and stepped back from him. "Why are you like this?" She asked, afraid.

"I'm having fun!" He defended while Greg tried to help him up, propping him by holding him around the back.

"Right, you're going to bed, young man." Greg stated.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Troy argued, fighting the older man away and staggering in his standing position as he eyed both he people in the room.

"Troy, you have to stop…" Ellie pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Stop what, Elle? Stop drinking? Why? Because I like it? Is that so wrong?" He beseeched, staggering toward her.

She whimpered in fear and he stopped, taking a shocked breath in as he saw her fear and it hit him right through the heart.

"No, Troy!" Greg commanded, taking a firm grip on him and holding him back. "Ellie, I'd like you to sit in the kitchen for a minute until I come and get you." He asked her calmly as he met Troy's hazy blue eyes.

Ellie nodded and ran out, her arms wrapped around her middle as her eyes streamed tears.

"Elle…" Troy went to make a reach for her and Greg pinned him to the wall, gently, still staring him full in the face. "Hey, man…" Troy complained gently.

"Don't you 'hey, man' me." Greg warned in a low voice. "You won't do this again, do you understand? I won't have you drinking in my house. Now go to bed and sleep it off…"

Troy met the older man's eyes and felt the same fear in his chest that threatened to drown him. Without Greg and Gabi, he didn't know what he would have done and he was ruining it all.

He was scaring everyone and making them worry and he knew he couldn't keep hurting everyone this way.

"Let me go." Troy asked, wriggling under Greg's firm grip.

Greg conceded and watched the boy, seeing his downward spiral and not able to stop it. They were _really _getting somewhere, weren't they? He wondered. _Didn't we get so far? What happened?_

He watched as Troy stumbled away and he sighed again, closing his eyes in regret to his quick response. He shouldn't have been angry with him like that, it wouldn't help.

But it was too late, now. What was done was done.

He walked out to the kitchen and looked and Ellie's young face, saw her press her lips in with curiosity.

"Shall I take you home now?" Greg asked gently.

Ellie nodded and he smiled a little.

"Come on, then."


	25. The Last Stand

Last chapter of this story my friends. I'll be posting 'Virgin For Sale' next.

Thank you so much for being the most amazing fans ever :') I love you all.

25

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay asked Gabi as she unloaded her books into her locker.

"He's not coming to school today." Gabi answered, not lying in her words. Only Troy was missing and she couldn't mention it for several reasons, mostly because it made her cry when she imagined him running away and leaving her. Not to mention Ellie being inconsolable.

After their trip to the creek, he had apparently gone home drunk and by the time her dad had dropped Ellie back at Harmony's, he was gone. He hadn't even showed up for Scream, making Ellie worry for her big brother just as much as Gabi did, and still did, right now.

"Oh, don't tell me he has 'flu?" Sharpay asked with her typical eye roll. "I'm not visiting his sorry butt if he's sick."

"Yeah, he's really sick…" Gabi nodded in agreement, but Sharpay noticed her lie and she smiled to herself.

"Is there something I should know, Gabrielle?" She enquired nosily.

Gabi smiled a little and shook her head. "Of course not."

"Mm-mm…." Sharpay's keen gaze flicked her up and down. "Tell him I said Hi, huh?"

Gabi nodded again and sighed as Sharpay went out of sight, leaving her with her own worries.

"Hey…Gabi…" The voice was male and she didn't know it well, but when she turned and saw a head of dark curls, she knew it was Chad right away.

"Hi, Chad." She nodded to acknowledge him.

"Look I don't know where Troy's at right now, and don't give me that bullshit you just gave Shar…" He warned, leaning his hand against her locker behind her and intimidating her a little.

Her large brown eyes crept up and eventually met his.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Just tell me what's really going down with the Wildcat?" He begged.

Gabi sighed and then the tears came and Chad shifted awkwardly until he rubbed her arm.

"We should go somewhere else…" She suggested and he nodded his agreement, taking them both away from their lessons to talk.

/

It wasn't cold out, but Troy felt the loneliness wash over him as he faced his still uncertain future. The empty basketball court downtown was a place he hadn't visited in a long time, but he smiled at the memories of himself and Chad stealing the ball from each other and learning their tricks on this very tarmac.

Last night he had slept in an old bus shelter, freezing cold and cursing his stupidity. But this was something he needed to do. And a whole night out of everyone's sight, out of reach of their words, was strangely helpful. He couldn't think of anything else right now, just how to get out of this nightmare he was living.

He bounced the leather ball on the worn ground and noticed the cracks in the dark surface and tilted his head at them, wondering when everything suddenly broke apart like that. There were little green weeds shooting through and he smiled at their insistence to grow.

Even in destruction came life.

He saw the flash of clothing and sensed Chad's presence a long time before he acknowledged him and when he did, Chad simply walked onto the court and began a one on one lock down that had Troy focusing entirely on the game and nothing else.

"If I get a shot, you answer me a question." Chad posed, flipping the ball between his hands as he crouched low.

"And if I get a shot?" Troy lifted a brow.

"You tell me." Chad invited.

"You lay off my back." Troy stated.

"Fine."

_Ker plunk._

Chad smiled. "What you doing out here, man?"

Troy shrugged, skitting for the ball and gaining possession once more. "Thinking."

Chad executed a steal and lofted the ball through the hoop again.

"What about?" He asked.

Troy squinted, in awe of his move. He realised how much he had missed this last year.

"Everything. How I'm such a fucking burden to everyone." Troy spat, attempting a shot on the net and missing.

"That's bullshit, dude and you know it." Chad grasped the ball, bounced it three times and made another successful shot.

"Why you drinking?" He wondered next.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and took in a breath through his teeth.

"It's nobody's damn business!" He roared.

"I'm your best friend, bro." Chad accused. "I care about what happens to you."

"It's all I have right now that makes sense."

"I know you don't believe that. Ellie is staying with someone else, Troy. I know that can't be right in your mind because I know what you did to stay with her." Chad prodded.

"Maybe it's better for her!" He shouted, throwing the ball away and fisting his angry hands. "Maybe I don't want her anywhere near me because fuck, Chad, look at me!"

Chad met his steely blue eyes and held them. "I see my captain."

Troy laughed bitterly. "That's getting old."

"It's the way it is." Chad folded his arms firmly on his chest. "You're my wing man and my brother and I don't care what you say, that ain't changin'."

Troy took some breaths until his anger was all run out. He rolled his eyes around him, finally lifting them back to his friend.

"I frightened her to death last night. She won't want to live with me now." He admitted.

"She will. I bet she misses you like crazy; she always was running on your heels…" Chad remembered with a smile.

"I miss them, Chad." Troy sobbed, finally admitting his pain.

Chad hugged his best friend and held him tight for a moment. "I know, buddy."

It was a strange moment and Chad found himself caught for what to say.

"You have to come back and face up to your mess. Time to start being a man." Chad suggested.

Troy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Is Gabi okay?" He checked.

Chad pressed his lips in and avoided telling the truth. Troy noted his reluctance and swore softly to himself.

_I fucked it all up again, mom. I'm even cursing to you now…what kind of man am I?_

"Let's deal with one problem at a time…" Chad suggested.

Troy nodded and followed his friend, knowing it was time. Once and for all he had to put the past behind him and start looking to the future.

His whole life depended on it.

/

"I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry I got drunk and caused you trouble and I'm sorry for breaking the rules and getting Gabi into trouble, too." Troy sighed as he began his speech to Greg.

They were sat in the kitchen, mugs of hot chocolate, Chad by his side and silently supporting him.

"I want to move in with Ellie and Harmony so Gabi can come home and I swear I will be better. I promise." He added sheepishly.

Greg saw the difference in the boy. He flicked his eyes to Chad and back to Troy and silently thanked the other boy for his influence. Sat there, wrapped in a blanket and sipping his hot drink, he didn't look like a seventeen year old at all, but like a child needing forgiveness for a particularly naughty crime.

"Are you hungry?" Greg asked, avoiding broaching Troy's subject for now.

Troy's eyes lifted in surprise at the off-topic question and he smiled a little.

"I guess."

"Pizza? Chad, you fancy pizza?" He asked, getting up and opening the freezer.

"Uh, I should get back to class…" Chad reminded him.

"Oh, of course, silly me." Greg smiled. "As should I…"

He wasn't sure the school would be happy about him being late from lunch.

"I'm coming, too." Troy announced.

"You need to keep warm and rest." Greg insisted.

"I'd like to see Gabi." Troy returned and headed up to get changed.

"Come on, Chad. I'll drive you back. I'm sure Troy will join us when he's good and ready…" Greg commented.

Chad grinned at his joke. "You noticed that about him, huh?" The boy asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm a teacher, remember? Nothing gets by me."

/

"Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Gabi wants to suck face, Troy runs away, poor little Gabi alone all day!" Sasha chanted to the dark haired girl as she sat curled into a ball against the lockers, not knowing how else to rid her bullies.

Everyone knew about Troy's disappearance now, it hadn't taken long for rumours to circulate.

"He ran away to get away from _you._" Sasha announced.

"Oh Gabi, why didn't you just listen to us at the mall and wear those lovely clothes we bought you, instead of wearing those horrible dungarees...yeuch…" Courtney called.

"Hey!" The voice was from the far end of the corridor but all three of them knew who it belonged to.

"Oh there he is now, your _boyfriend._" Courtney sang.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy shouted, running down the corridor to face the two girls, seeing Gabi curled on the floor.

Sasha shrugged. "Saying hi."

"I thought I told you to stay away from her! I mean it. Get the fuck away from her! That's my girl you're picking on. You wanna take me on, too?" He asked.

They both looked at him and realised the implication.

"See ya." Sasha said and swung by him, leaving Courtney stranded.

"I…I…" She stuttered.

"Go near her again and I'll get you suspended." He warned to the image-obsessed girl.

She too passed by him and he shook his head, his gaze falling on his broken girlfriend. He didn't know what else to do other than kneel down and lift her into his arms, bringing her close to his body as he carried her away, feeling her arms cling around his neck with need. It made him ache and buzz simultaneously and he sighed at the pressure he felt for her.

"They don't mess with my girl." He assured her quietly.

The hallway filled with bodies as he headed for the exit and everyone paused to look at the couple as they made progress through the throng.

"What you looking at?" Troy called to his peers. "You see this girl?"

Murmurs and mutters spread through the crowd as he walked and he considered they might think him crazy but right now he didn't care.

He paused. "She's Gabriella Montez. She's my girlfriend and I love her. Now every damn one of you knows it, okay?"

Sharpay looked to the other students and saw Courtney's sheepish blush and guessed what had happened.

"Got it, Wildcat." She agreed, causing everyone to look at her, from Troy and Gabi.

Troy pressed his lips in to show his appreciation and carried his girlfriend out, only letting her down once they were back at her home and safely in his den room.

Then he sat on the sofa and held her for as long as she needed him to, cursing the silence as much as he welcomed it.

"You didn't have to do that." She ventured meekly.

"I know." He mused.

"But I love that you did…" She looked up to him, her face streaked with her make up.

"I love that you're my girl, Gabi. I love that you stand by me no matter what." He added.

"Where have you been, Troy?" she wondered and he saw her frightened look, like she thought he might never come back and he hated himself for making her feel that.

"Sorting my head out." He admitted. "I won't let you down again, I promise."

"You haven't." she smiled a little, playing with his fringe, and then gently kissing his lips.

"I missed that." He grinned at her.

"Me, too."

He cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her again, deeper this time, dashing his tongue between her lips and feeling her wriggle against the sensations.

Their union was wordless, only desperate; but slow touches and rhythmic stripping of each other's clothes until they were both in that moment they loved to share.

Looking into each other's eyes, sensitive to every sound and friction of skin, ready to complete their love for each other.

"I love you more than anything, Gabi," he smiled, brushing his fingers down her cheek. "This isn't even half of what I feel…"

"Don't tell me, Troy…" she shushed. "Just love me."

He kissed her and moaned out into her mouth at her words, bringing their bodies together as he lay between her thighs on his sofa, cradling her smaller body in his strong arms.

"Always…" He whispered into her ear, right before she felt her orgasm burst across her body.

"I'll always love you." He repeated softly, collapsing against her until he shifted to remove his protection and then he cuddled her against his chest while he let sleep overcome him.

/

The day after his disappearance the school had looked at him with quiet respect after his outburst and he had come to terms with it all; hand in hand with Gabi.

He knew he had to make amends with his sister and he headed toward her school with a heavy heart. If she ever forgave him it would be a small miracle.

_Mom, dad please let Ellie forgive me, I know she's a monster but I love her too much. She's my sister and I'll never forget that._

"Hey, shortie…" He attempted, smiling gently as Ellie came out of the gate with Amelia in tow.

Amelia handed him something and he held it in his palm to study it. It was a pin badge, with the words 'Troy Bolton Fan Club' printed around the edge and a picture of him in the centre.

"Oh, uh…thanks." He appreciated awkwardly, blushing.

Amelia smiled at him and waited.

"Are you okay?" He asked eventually.

"Can I get a kiss?" She asked boldly, making him smirk.

"Sure…" He leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly.

Ellie rolled her eyes and made a puke sign with her fingers in her mouth.

"See ya, Ellie." Amelia smiled. "Bye, Troy."

"Elle…" Troy said then, appealing to her with his best puppy dog look.

"What do you want, Troy?" She asked with a barely held look of contempt.

"To apologise…to make things up." He answered honestly, his hope painted on his face as his hands hid in his pockets.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Troy!" She argued.

"I'm still me, sis. I'm still the guy who loves you more than anyone. I'm your big brother."

"You've changed so much since we left home and I don't like it." She sulked, walking away from him.

He followed slowly, sighing and running his hand into his hair.

"I can't help what's happened. I can only make it better now." He reasoned.

"How?" She challenged, turning to face him, her hands through her rucksack straps and holding them at her waist.

"By moving in with you and Harmony." He suggested.

Ellie's blue eyes got wider at his words and he smiled slowly at her look of hope. So she _did _miss him.

"You're gonna do that?" She tested.

"Yep. I'm going to stop with the stupidity and start being normal." He mused.

"You were never normal." She accused sarcastically, making his smile widen. She was the same old Ellie.

He shrugged. "I can try."

She took a moment, looking at her booted feet, before looking up and meeting his gaze. Her look was one of hurt, concern; and relief.

"I miss you." She admitted.

"I miss you too, monster." He sighed out, his eyes watering at their exchange.

Ellie shifted and clung to him, allowing him to hug her back.

"I love you, bro." She announced emotionally.

"I love you, sis." He smiled.

/

EPILOGUE

"Ellie!" Troy shouted in frightened protest as she pulled him by the arm and propelled him around the ice rink they were currently populating.

"Come _on_, Troy…" She encouraged with an eye roll impatiently.

"Geez…" He complained further, causing Ellie to tire of his groaning as she skated off and abandoned him in the middle of the rink.

"Hey!" He called to her loudly, annoyed.

"Need an escort, Wildcat?" Gabi asked with smiling brown eyes, skating up beside him as he struggled to balance.

"Hey, there's my girl." He grinned at her, immediately making to hug her.

"No you don't…" She tutted. "You'll fall over. Now concentrate…" She instructed.

"Man, you're no fun…" He sighed teasingly, letting her lead him by the hand around the busy ice.

She looked back on him and smiled gently. He was right, she was no fun, she was still way too serious, but that was her; that was Gabi Montez and she had grown into that realisation, now happy with herself and not trying to be someone else, anyone else.

"I know." She agreed quickly, not apologising.

"But I love you, angel." He called to her, as if sensing she might be sensitive about his observation.

She stuck her tongue out to him. "Whatever."

He grinned with an amused chuckle and shook his head, losing his balance from his loss of concentration, slipping down into the ice and tugging her hand, bringing her down, too.

"Ouch…" She frowned, crawling onto her knees and rubbing her backside. "Hands in, Bolton…" She warned quickly, crawling over to protect his hands.

"Can we just stay here?" He asked from the ice, reaching for her again.

"We're in a packed ice rink, Troy…" She arched her brow, grabbing his jacket in both hands to haul him up into a sitting position. "Don't even think about it."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her prisoner to his body.

"Too late." He quipped, smiling into her face until she gave in and kissed him, once.

"Now let me go before we get thrown out…" She sighed.

"You're the naughty one…" He accused, managing to get balance to stand. She followed and they made it to the side of the rink, Troy clinging to the board for help. When they were safe he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not naughty…" She pouted playfully.

"You are…when I first met you, god, you were so sweet and innocent and then, whoosh, something happened…" He marvelled.

"You happened, Troy." She replied drily.

"I can't help that I love being with you." He grinned charmingly.

"I can't help that being with you makes me want to do…things." She counter-acted.

"Mmm…" He smiled as he held her close again, both of them bundled in thick jackets and preventing his need to be closer, still. He leaned back to unzip his jacket and wrap her into his body, both of them encased in the warm fabric. "This is nice."

"You make me sick…" Ellie accused scathingly as she too exited the icy surface for normal ground.

"Hey!" Troy called to her. "It's our six month anniversary!"

She poked two fingers into her empty mouth to signal her dislike of this fact and Gabi giggled, parting from Troy's lovely, warm body.

"Hey, Elle, let's go get hot chocolate, huh?" Gabi suggested to the girl.

Ellie smiled happily and stuck her tongue out at Troy, but he knew it was for show.

Since they had been living together again, with Harmony, they were getting back on track. He was being a brother again, he was being a boyfriend and he wasn't getting in too much trouble. Only the usual sneaking out to see Gabi reprimands.

Back at home, when Ellie was safely deposited with Harmony and Troy had escorted Gabi to her house, they lay together on her bed and enjoyed the silence.

"Saturdays are my favourite day." Troy cuddled Gabi to him as he spoke, her curls pressing into his chin and tickling him.

"What about Scream?" Gabi asked of his Sunday activity with Ellie.

"You know, I love that too, but it doesn't beat this…" She felt his smile as he shifted and she twisted to kiss him.

"It's pretty cool…" She agreed happily.

"Are Sasha and Courtney leaving you alone?" He checked.

She nodded. "Sasha went back to Mommy's on Friday so she's out of East High now and Courtney won't cross Sharpay."

"Good." He squeezed her tightly and kissed her again.

The six months she had been with Troy hadn't dampened her desire for him, she still felt the same as she had all those months ago and she felt the passion bubble up as they kissed.

It wasn't new, or exciting like it used to be, but as she crawled up and straddled him, she loved the feeling of intimacy they shared.

Their kisses were firm, their strokes practised, but the same hot, buzzing need pounded through her as they removed their clothing.

He was gaining weight, becoming harder and musclier and at first, she had been intimidated but now she let her hands roam freely, enjoying his physique.

"Gabi, I love you." He murmured cupping her face as she rose and dipped above him, their bodies joined and seeking release.

"Me too, Wildcat." She panted back, stretching as the sensations drowned her and she grasped for something to hold.

He threaded his fingers through hers and felt her tight grip in return, smiling as his own release came.

"I love that it's so amazing with you." He professed.

She lay into his arms and sighed happily. "Well…this is nice."

He chuckled at her remark and cuddled her close, knowing a future with her in it would be a bright one.

"I guess we make a good team." He stoked her curls tenderly, the feeling of her shiny hair against his fingertips one he could never tire of.

"I guess we do. You know, my mom would have liked you." She added thoughtfully.

"She would? Even though I get detention and break out to see you?" He challenged.

She nodded against his chest. "She would have loved you, Troy. She might not have been _happy _about the late visits, but I think she would have liked how you make me smile."

"Well, what can I say? Your frown is cute, but I love your smile so much more…" He grinned, earning a kiss on his chin from where she lay on his chest, wrapped in his arms.

"Oh please…" She rolled her eyes, making him smile wider. "Enough."

"My mom would have loved you, too." He murmured, the words hurting him even though he was ready to lay their memory to rest.

"I'm glad. I would have liked to have met her…" She replied, moving his hair from his forehead.

"I'm glad I met you, angel." He smiled a tiny smile, cupping her curls in his palm.

"Happy six month anniversary." She ventured back, cuddling back into his embrace, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Always." He vowed.

_Dear Mom & Dad_

_Thank you for my angel, I couldn't have got here without her._

_I miss you but I'm learning to cope. I'm learning to love and to be the man you hoped I would be._

_I know you're watching out for me but you can rest now and I'll call you if I need you._

_I'll call you when I'm in trouble, or to tell you I love you._

_Because I do. I love you so much and I wish you could have known it._

_I hope you're safe where you are. Don't forget us._

_By the way, if you see Gabi's mom, tell her she's safe, too. Tell her I'm taking good care of her little girl._

_Love, Troy._


End file.
